The Prodigal Lincoln (REUPLOAD)
by CaptainDarko2.0
Summary: After being sent away to a juvenile academy for a year and a half, Lincoln finally returns home. However, when he arrives, he discovers that his family's life has taken a very dark turn in his absence. All of his sisters are in bad psychological states, and Lincoln has to try his best to set things right, as he did before being sent away. Maybe he's already too late.
1. Welcome Home, Lincoln Loud (Pt 1)

It's a bleak, dreary morning as the icy rain from above runs from the sky like a busted spigot. The crow's craw their heaviest craws from the dense wooded sectors scattered about the stomping grounds of man, echoing against the well-known dominant wails of man made industry. The sky churned lightly and cackled judgment from above.

The day was Monday afternoon, the month was December, Christmas was upon the slaved masses of the state, under the thinning delusion the season was about giving and not about capitalism, and the time was high noon. Though this was lunchtime for some in the formal population, in a neighboring town over on the west, was a young boy in a preppy yet stone dark black uniform, pacing up and down the sidewalk in the rain without as much as a top to cover his head with his limited belongings in a cheap looking tote bag. The road docking the sidewalk was slick and dead; no cars from either side of the road sounded off. Only the crisp, sharp air split and the petter patter of rain hitting the metal piked fence that basically walled out the outside world to the 'teaching facility'.

This boy was Lincoln Loud. However, to the institution he was now about to be ejected from, Student 1112-1995.

Lincoln was pacing outside the gate that led to the minimum security academy of Manducare Canis Academy for Michigan Juveniles.

As he tracked back in forth, rain coating his black attire so deeply, the shade has changed dramatically, he takes note once again of the dead road. Growing rather annoyed at his, he turns around to look at the almost animated lush green bloom of the academy. He watches as the other unruly boys he once bunked with in the dorms get lined up and marched into ashy white buses by armed orderlies monitoring them as they fall in line into the ashy box creates. He also notices the uniformed female students being talked to out front by one the professors, surrounded by guards and what looked like a line of well dressed females with briefcases and note packets. He assumed they were just parole officers and perished the thought with a cold sigh. He stuffs his chapped hands into his pockets and stares off into the vertical concrete abyss that was the quiet road.

As he looks down the road as the rain picks up, the drone hissing of the brakes from the buses as the side gates of the wall, leading into the parking area open, allowing the buses with the many of proper suited juveniles seated, head in various directions to allow society's scum buckets and crooks in training to their families for a limited amount of time to attempt to enjoy the holiday and stitch their tattered relationships with their now jaded families. Lincoln knew he was one of them.

However, unlike them, he wasn't returning.

Another hour has passed and Lincoln waits in the winter rain as the sky grows dimmer above him. He rubs his now soaked hands together, in a feeble feat to gain warmth. He hovers over his tote bag and looks inside to occupy himself by listing his contents mentally: A worn toothbrush. Half a tube of toothpaste, his reformed papers, his class badge, his damaged white community service jumpsuit with minimal blood on it, a pocket copy of the Bible, a few love letters from some girls from the academy and note of consideration from the marines.

He sighs and closes his eyes.

He couldn't believe how year and a half has passed so slowly and so quickly at the same time.

A car honks.

His eyes opened.

He looks up from his tote and looks to the road.

In a lightly dented Ruidoso brown 1978 Lelend L'accord was Lori. The car was basic in color with a boxy shape with dulled corners. It was truly long in length and was usually in procession of people who lived in the more urban areas. This car was indeed intended to be a luxury car, but time has not done this one any justice from the way it looked. The appeal of the car screamed out 'public housing', considering it looked like Lori went to the south side to buy this kind of car.

She turns her head and gave her brother who was fresh out a slight but still emotional smile. Lincoln, not seeing his sister in so long, smiles brightly. He grips his tote quickly and walks to the car. The sound of the heavy, ice cube like rain beams and tumbles off the hard surface of the metal Western Saddle Firemist paint job. The muffled sounds of the door unlocking from the inside sound off fresh enough for Lincoln to feel prompted to open it. He hops in the passenger seat looks through the lightly fogged windshield as they drive off.

Lincoln sighs sits his tote on the ground and looks at Lori.

She was wearing a light gray hoodie with an odd band name on it. It read in creepy dropping letters 'Money Store'. Her hair was roughed up, and she seemed to have teal colored vest on under her hoodie.

"Well…" Lori said looking at the wet road as she pulls out a cigarette from her hoodie pocket. "How was school?" she finished in an attempt to cast the silence in humor.

Lincoln looks straight ahead at the road and inhales.

"Well, school was fine," he starts off as Lori pulls out her refillable metal lighter. "Not bad for a year and five months."

"Going on six," added Lori.

"You got jokes, I see..." said Lincoln.

Lori flicks the top of the lighter up and strikes up a flame. With the cig in her mouth, she leans in quietly and lights the tip. The loud empty sounding click of the top being flicked back sounds off in the car as she sits the lighter in her cup holder with her phone.

"All seriousness…" started Lori. "Are you okay?"

Lincoln looks at her.

"Are you?" he asked. "When did you start smoking?"

"Don't worry about it. Mom doesn't know. It took me eons to get her to agree to let me drink in the house, I don't want to her bitching at me for smoking," she said.

"And you're cursing and drinking?" asked Lincoln.

Lori sighed

Lincoln looks forward, dribble lines in his mind.

"Look, that place wasn't peaches. It was basically jail and school fused into one, Lori…" said Lincoln.

"So...it's school in general?" joked Lori dryly.

"In normal school, you don't have to worry if one of the students are going to try to take on your teachers with socks full of soap bars-swinging and beating them while you were just taking a quiz in a math class. One second you're stressing on a multiple choice quiz, chewing on the eraser of your pencil in anxiety. Next, you worried if those gang members from the other side were going to come after you-"

"I'm sorry…" Lori said, feeling as if she offended him. "I know it was basically juvi."

"Metal detected every morning, random handcuffed searches in your rooms, mandatory therapy sessions-it was all the things you'd see on television…" said Lincoln quietly. "But it doesn't matter...I don't plan to go back."

"You made a mistake and you learned from it, right?" asked Lori, growly slowly concerned as she ashes her Cadillac cane in the near ancient ashtray.

Lincoln nodded.

"Then that's all you have to say," she finished.

Lincoln looks out his window.

"I thought mom was picking me up today...I-I wanted to ask why her and dad didn't visit me-"

"Don't…" Lori said out of nowhere.

Lincoln turns to her with a confused face.

"Don't what..?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't mention….him…" said Lori.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about their father.

"But...why? What's wrong?" asked Lincoln, clearly in the dark.

"Look…" started Lori, clearly upset about the topic. "The reason mom wasn't able to pick you up and why she wasn't able to see you was because-"

Lori's cell phone rings, stopping her.

"Lemme guess-Bobby?" asked Lincoln.

Lori digs in her hoodie pocket and stares at the screen and groans, genuinely annoyed.

"Leni…" she said under her breathe. She stares on the road and answers the phone.

"What?" Lori growled at Leni through the phone.

"What do you mean you need a ride? You clocked in literally two hours ago…"

"What?! What the fu-you were what?!"

"Again?!"

"You stupid-oh my god! I swear!"

"Deadass!"

"I-I dunno what it means, either! I'm mad and I'm yelling stupid shit at you!"

Lincoln clears his throat.

"I-It means deadass serious. I learned that from some classmates of mine…" said Lincoln to Lori uncomfortably.

Lori nods and returns his attentions to Leni and the road.

"Deadass serious, you can't keep screwing up like this!"

"N-No! Mom asked me to take Lincoln home!"

"I-I know you missed him too, but-"

"I-I….I know…"

Lori sighs with her caddy hanging idle on the side of her lip.

"Fine. I'm coming to get you….just be outside…"

"Yeah. Love you too-whatever."

Lori hangs up and stops at a red light.

"Okay...Lincoln, there's a change in plans...we were going to go straight home so I can make you lunch BUT our 'darling' sister, Leni, needs us to get her," Lori said.

"I-I know, Lori-I was there…" Lincoln said, rattled by Lori snapping at Leni.

Lori covers her face, tired and angry.

"The fourth time…." she said to herself.

Lincoln, not sure rather to just leave the issue alone or press for clarity on the situation, looks to Lori and gulps lightly.

"What happened…?" asked Lincoln with caution as he hovers his hand over the door handle, in case Lori's rage were to show and force him to jump out to make a daring escape.

Lori takes a drag and ashes.

"The fourth time Leni has been fired...in the last six months…" said Lori.

Lincoln's eyes widen with disbelief.

"She's been fired THAT many times already?" asked Lincoln. "Wait-why is she working?"

Lori sighed as the light turned green.

"You got a lot of catching up to do, Lincoln…" she said looking at him. She turns her signal on to show she is going right on this road.

"Welcome home…" she says as they turn from the light.


	2. Welcome Home, Lincoln Loud (Pt 2)

The road is more lively as many different motorist drove about in this lunch hour. The menacing gray sky looms and pours over the masses below it. Lori sets the seat of the car back and picks up the speed as she drives through the loosely crowded road. Lori, still upset, puts out her cigarette in her ashtray and shuts it. She turns to an upset looking Lincoln. Lori realizes her negative attitude was affecting her little brother. She hasn't seen him in such a long time and spent his state issued sentence in an institution surrounded with negative influences and the last she wanted to do was remind him of his time spent there. She hovers her hand to the radio knob and turns on some peppy Christmas music.

She glares at Lincoln for a split second and notice him staring outside the window smiling. She smiles lightly herself.

After ten more minutes of driving, they have seem to reach their destination. Lincoln peers ahead at the windshield for what was ahead.

Leni was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk outside of a large superstore called Teal-Mart. She paced up and down along the bus stop in a teal hoodie with the store's trendy logo in the middle. She had on some black khakis and some black slip on sneakers. A style of a working young woman, but not one of Leni's.

Leni stops her pacing once she noticed the brown car appear in the storm with the dense trail of carbon monoxide behind it. Lincoln noticed Leni's expression changing dramatically. She gave off a face of defect and shame. However, after locking eyes with Lincoln, she quickly runs towards the car and and to the passenger window, rapidly knocking on the window in efforts to prompt her brother to let the window down. Lincoln holds on the window crank along the busted and faded wood plastic and lets the window down.

Leni quickly hugs Lincoln's head and sniffs.

"Lincoln!" she nearly screamed. "You're finally home! Oh, my God! I missed you sooooo much!"

Lincoln hugs Leni's waist from inside the car.

"I missed you too, Leni," said Lincoln.

Leni sniffs and was about to weep before a upset Lori cleared her throat loudly. Leni looks at her sister with misty eyes and waves nervously. She breaks the hug with Lincoln prematurely and turns her attention to Lori.

"Oh…" Leni started off. "Hi, Lori…"

"Leni…." said Lori with a hushed roar.

Lincoln looks to Leni and then to Lori. From Lori to Leni again. He felt the silence and awkward staring between the two was unsettling. He quickly drums a sentence to defuse the issue.

"Leni, you must be sick. You should get inside the car…" said Lincoln in blind honesty.

Leni jolts and slowly shakes her head in contemplation.

"I-I think it's fine, Lincoln. W-We can talk like this," she assured him.

"Leni, your soaking wet in winter temperatures…" said Lincoln.

Lincoln points out Len'i soaked hoodie and pants and the fact she was slightly shivering in her legs.

"That's just excitement," Leni lied.

Lincoln blinks unmoved.

"The excitement of catching pneumonia?" asked Lincoln in a sassy fashion.

Leni nodded while Lori sighs loudly.

"Leni, get in the damn car before you get sick," demanded Lori.

"B-But-" started Leni.

Lori raises her hand to halt her from speaking further. She takes out a new loosey from her pocket, bent in the middle. She takes out her lighter and lights it and inhales. She exhales from her nose and looks at Leni with a pissed off look.

"Gas mileage.." said Lori.

"What..?" asked Leni.

"This thing only get eighteen MPG in the city and twenty-seven on the highway and it's a pain in the ass to waste all the gas I put in this thing for anything else, like talking to you…" said Lori coldly.

"But, Lori-" started Leni again.

"GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR, LENI!" shouted Lori as her face flushed a bold red.

Leni quickly walks to the backseat door behind Lincoln's seat and gets in. She shuts the door and before she could even get her seat belt buckled, Lori smashes on the gas, sending Leni's face into the back of Lincoln's seat. Leni shakes it off quickly and buckles up. She throws her hood over head.

"Oh, no. No, you don't," said Lori as she takes a drag from her loose one. "You need to explain why the hell you got fired."

"I don't want to…" said Leni sadly.

"Well, too damn bad. You know mom will be pissed off regardless, so air it out" Lori demanded.

Leni sighs and sniffs.

"Okay…" she said.

"This oughta be good…" muttered Lori.

Lincoln looks back at Leni.

"It's okay, Leni. You don't have to if you don't want to yet," Lincoln said, trying to calm Leni down.

"No, Lincoln-she can be a big girl and tell us what happened. Don't defend her. It's most likely her fault anyway," Lori said to Lincoln calmly.

Leni takes of the hood in a huff.

"Don't slander me in front of our brother, Lori!" barked Leni.

Lori rolled her eyes.

"Then don't be such a failure, Leni.." said Lori.

Lincoln turns to Lori.

"L-Lori!" said Lincoln, getting confused and rather frustrated by Lori's cruel behavior.

"It's true, Lincoln-she's hopeless" Lori said.

Leni gets defensive.

"Am not!" she shouted.

"Then why are you now unemployed..again?" asked Lori.

"I...hit a customer with a train of carts…again…" Leni said embarrassed.

Lincoln could help himself and chuckled.

"I-It's not funny, Lincoln!" snapped Leni.

Lincoln recoiled and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Leni. I didn't mean to-" started Lincoln before Lori scoffs.

"Lincoln, don't baby her. It was funny. She can't even drive a set of cart without almost killing someone and got fired for sucking-not ya fault ya find humor in that," Lori assures him in a cruel twist.

Before Lincoln could protest, Leni beats him to it.

"Why don't you shut up?" snapped Leni.

"Why don't you grow up, idiot?" replied Lori.

"I hate you…" Leni growled as she throws her hood back over her head.

"Right back at ya, dum-dum" Lori rebutted.

The ride got quiet. Lori changes the happy Christmas music to old school R&B. The heavy yet smooth soul themed instrumentation of the track sweeps the not so subtle subtext of it being about sex, giving the fact the chorus basically bragged about making love under the sheets, being the bed. However, the clearly popular song from the eighties seem to split the dense hate fueled heat in the car for a moment.

"This is...an interesting song," said Lincoln with a chuckle.

Lori remembers that Lincoln was in the car with her and tries to put on a happy face despite her anger at Leni.

"Yeah," said Lori with a chill smile. "I like this song."

"Cuz you're a whore?" said Leni sarcastically.

Lori got silent for a split second before clapping back.

"Spell 'whore', Leni" said Lori.

Leni got quiet.

"Moron…" muttered Lori.

"H-O-R-" started Leni.

"Are you spelling 'whore' or 'horse'?" Lori asked dryly.

Leni stops spelling and gets quiet.

"Thought so…"

"What's up with you two?" asked Lincoln, understandingly lost.

"I'll…" started Lori before stopping.

She looks at Lincoln and then back to the road.

"I'll tell you when we make it home. We'll be alone…" said Lori.

"No, we won't…" said Leni with tears in her eyes.

Lori sighs.

"Right….Lynn…" said Lori annoyed.

Lincoln is confused.

"But...wait. It's still a school day. It's not Christmas break yet. Why isn't Lynn in school?" he asked. "Come to think of it, why aren't you guys in school?"

Leni looks up as Lori looks at the rear view mirror and locks eyes with her.

"I'll tell you about that, too…" said Lori somberly.

She pulls onto their street and is near moments away from the house. Lincoln is isn't satisfied with his answers and ask again before Lori could make it to the driveway.

"Why would Lynn be home, Lori?" asked Lincoln again.

Lori doesn't answer.

"She's…" started Leni.

Lincoln turns behind to look at her.

"She's on house arrest…" Leni said.

Lincoln's expression changed dramatically. Lori parks the car in the driveway and sighs before putting out her cigarette.

"Welcome to the Loud house, kid. We got a lot to talk about…" Lori says.


	3. Welcome Home, Lincoln Loud (Pt 3)

The three walk out into the freezing rain and onto the walk path to the porch. Lincoln stops and takes a long look of the outside of the house he left behind. The house oddly looked to have ripened with age and have grown discolored, looking withered under the thick cloth of icy white. The few random things that would usually be peppered throughout the yard, porch and even the roof were not in sight. The house didn't even look like his home. It looked like some nameless house on the same street. The flare this place had-the things and sense of love that made this place stand out from the rest of houses on the block were washed away in a sense.

He didn't feel like he was at home at all.

He follows the walkway up to the porch and walks inside the door and shuts the front door behind himself.

He catches Leni walk upstairs to her room with a laptop in her hand. He hears a clanking sound and looks back on the first floor and into the kitchen. Lori was at the counter with a bottle of what looked like rum with a two glasses. He wanted to see what was going on with Lori's issue before hearing a loud thud upstairs. He heads upstairs quickly and looks around on the top stair into the hallway. The hall was dark due to the lights being off. He was tempted to turn on the light to get a better idea of what he was looking for. However, looking up at the ceiling, he noticed the hall light had no bulbs in it at all. He pushes the thought aside. After he picks up and drops the idea about the light, he hears another loud thud coming from Lynn and Lucy's room. Growing ever more curious, he holds his ear to the bedroom door. The muffled sounds of what sounded like rock music being accompanied by what sounded like 808's, rapid singing and faint counting is heard. Finding it odd, he knocks on door.

No answer.

He decided to knock again, this time a tad louder than before.

He noticed the sound of the music lower.

"It's open, you dumb bitch!" screamed Lynn from the other side.

Lincoln turns the knob and opens the door and walks inside. The radio on the floor was still lightly turned down along with Lynn, who was in a black tank top and orange basketball shorts in a push up position. She stops and turns her head, started with a very bitter look. However, this quickly shifts to one of surprise to see it was actually Lincoln. Lincoln waves at he her as she hops off the floor and stands. As she does this, Lincoln looks down at her ankle and notices the ankle monitor. She quickly makes her way to Lincoln and hugs him tightly, trying not to show her heavy emotions. The hug ends and they look eyes for a second and smile.

"Welcome back, bro! I thought you had two years!" said Lynn excitedly.

"They decided I was reformed and shortened it," said Lincoln with a smile. "They told mom a few days ago, so I get to go back to school and live normal again."

"That's awesome! We all missed ya here!" said Lynn, shutting the door behind her and walking to her bed and takes a seat. "It's nice to have a man in the house again!"

"W-Wha..?" asked Lincoln, confused by her statement.

Lynn looks at Lincoln and darts her eyes away, trying to keep a happy attitude in front of him.

"N-Nothing. My bad," Lynn said, trying to save face.

"For what?" asked Lincoln.

"We kept your room...t-the way ya left it…" said Lynn, ignoring the question.

Lincoln realized something was really wrong here, but he also realized that badgering her with questions would anger her and she looked to be trying to be nice and is actually happy he's home. So, he decided to keep the questions in his back pocket.

"Thanks, Lynn. Glad to know you guys haven't forgotten me," Lincoln said with a faint smile.

Lynn's eyes widen and her expression expressive panicking.

"N-No! Of course not! We love you-we'd NEVER forget you! You were coming back!" Lynn said hopping off the bed, turning the radio down further before moving to him quickly. "You're back and that's what matters! You're staying, right? You're not going back, right?"

Lynn holds on to Lincoln's arm tightly and presses on it, applying more pressure in her grip.

"R-Right?" asked Lynn slowly in a whisper.

Lincoln grips his forearm as Lynn holds on to it.

"Lynn, y-your're kinda hurting me.." said Lincoln.

Lynn looks at her hand and lets good. She looks down and sighs.

"I-I'm sorry, Linc…" said Lynn.

"It's not your fault.." said Lincoln. "I...didn't know how strong you've gotten since I left."

Lynn blushed and glowed, obviously delighted by Lincoln's compliment. She smiles and playful flexes.

"Yeah," she said with her usually bravado. "I'm actually becoming a beast working out in here, ya know?"

Lincoln takes notice of Lynn. Her body was a tad more muscular. So much so, she even managed to form a fair set of abs. She looked like an amutur kick boxer and whatever work out she was doing was helping her. From her triceps and calf muscles, she was as toned as a fourteen year old could get.

However, staring at Lynn's calf reminded Lincoln about the ankle monitor.

He sighs.

"Lynn, why are you on house arrest?" asked Lincoln honestly.

Lynn looks down at her ankle monitor and closes her eyes to inhale. She walks back to her bed and sits down. She pats the area next to her. Lincoln knew right out of the gate where this was going and walks to to the bed. He sits next to Lynn and clamps his hands together, gearing up for what she was going to say.

"I'm on house arrest because of a fight…" she said.

Lincoln looked at her confused.

"For a fight?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There's more to it, is there?" he asked.

She sighs and crosses her legs, something she normally detest.

"Okay...things got bad here after you left. Very bad…" she began. "Everything is all messed up a-and everyone was changing. After you left, everything kinda came tumbling. It was the little things, you know? The everyone started to change and now...no one is acting right."

Lincoln sits there and accepts what we was given.

"Mom started drinking. A lot. She even allowed Lori to do it..so, one morning, I noticed a bottle of vodka was left on the table. I wasn't sure what it tasted like and I knew I wasn't in my right mind during that time. So, I swapped it...put it in my bag and went to school."

"Lynn, no…" Lincoln said. "You didn't…"

Lynn nodded and sniffs.

"I-I drunk it through the entire day. By lunch, I could barely walk and see straight. I thought a friend said 'are you a dyke, Lynn?' I was so drunk, I misheard her. Next thing I knew, I'm on top of her on the table, bashing her face in. I was so stupid...I pulled the bottle out of my bag and start beating her with it. Over and over and over...then I black out and walk up handcuffed in nurse office at the jail. Long story short, I got expelled for assault and being drunk in school and they gave me three months house arrest. They could have gave me a hundred eighty days for it, but I guess they pitied me.."

Lincoln looks at his sister, not sure what to say.

"You know what my friend actually said to me?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln shook his head.

"She said 'are you ALRIGHT, Lynn?' Dyke never left her mouth…" said Lynn, looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"When did this happen?" asked Lincoln quietly.

"Almost been a month…" she replied.

"So, this is recent…" said Lincoln with a sigh.

"I must be a pretty awful sister, huh?" asked Lynn.

"N-No! You made a mistake. You know what I did. Don't ever think you're awful…" said Lincoln.

Lynn nodded, feeling a little better. However, Lincoln felt he had to ask what has been sitting quietly in his back pocket.

"Lynn, why didn't mom and dad not visit me?" asked Lincoln. "Mom kept saying they would but it never happened. I mean, I was there for almost two years-"

"Oh, God…" Lynn said with a horrified expression. "You don't know yet…"

"W-What?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn looked Lincoln dead in the eye.

"What did you and Lori talk about?" asked Lynn in a serious tone.

"W-We talked about my time at the academy, kinda. And then Leni called about getting fired and-"

"Leni got fired again?!" said Lynn in near disbelief.

Lincoln nodded.

"Oh, God-mom is gonna be PISSED," she said gripping her hair.

Lincoln felt like he opened up a can of questions that he can no longer close given the nature of the situation.

"Lynn, why is she working? Why isn't she at school? Plus, shouldn't Lori be in college at this point?" asked Lincoln in an oblivious fashion.

Lynn's mouth dropped.

"T-They didn't tell you about that either?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln then hops off the bed, now frightened by Lynn's behavior and her fear. He backs away from the bed a moment and takes a breathe.

"Okay, what is going on? What happened here?" he asked, almost demanding an answer.

Before Lynn could even conjure something of an answer, a voice cries out.

"Lincoln!" shouted what sounded like a slurring Lori from the kitchen. "Come see y-your big sister!"

Lincoln looked at Lynn, who grabs and hugs on her pillow by crossing her arms across the front and sighs.

"Looks like you're questions are going to get answered…" said Lynn rather grimly.

Lincoln took that comment as his cue to leave. He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Before her can make his turn to the steps in the dark hallway, he hears the muffled music again, citing that Lynn turned the radio back up. He walks down the stairs to hear the light sound of pouring. He peeks inside the kitchen from the corner of the doorway to see Lori pour a glass of Finest Crown whiskey into a what looked like a knock off steuben glass. She also pours up another glass and sits both at the table. She sits the whisky on the table in the kitchen lights a cigarette. Lori reaches across the table and takes out a remote and pressed a button to turn on a radio that sat on the counter behind her. The music that played was what sounded like an odd blend of smooth jazz and what sounded like hypnagogic pop. The high hints of chill wave was also blended.

Lori takes her lighter and lights her square and takes a drag. Lincoln comes into the kitchen and looks at the dim lighting, the fading colors and the dirty dishes that stacked in the sink, looking to be a day or two old. He ignores the obviously unpleasant surroundings and sits down across from Lori.

Lori passes him a glass of the whisky. Before Lincoln could protest, Lori opens up a bottle of cola and pours a bit into the glass. She takes a random spoon that was on the table and stirs it for him.

"It won't taste as rough that way" said Lori, clearly sounding like she already had been drinking enough.

Lincoln takes a slow sip and declared to himself this drink to be just okay. He listens to the music a little more.

"What...is this?" asked Lincoln.

"It's vaporwave" said Lori with a smile. "And no-I'm not gonna explain it."

Lori laughs to herself, finding that added statement to be rather humorous. Lincoln just sips from the glass and finds the tone confusing and kinda awkward.

Lori pulls herself together and looks at him and smiles.

"So, you got plenty of questions. I know, I know. I'm going to tell you all I can tell you right here, right now," she stated. "Now, the reason I poured you a drink is because your gonna need it to dull your nerves, because what I'll tell you will stress you the hell out."

Lincoln wasn't too sure just how deep Lori was about to get regarding how bad things have gotten since he was last here. Knowing what Lynn told him about her situation and how Lori and Leni talk to one another now, he thinks maybe having this drink in his hand is the best option, but knows he can't get too far gone on the idea. He takes a easy sip out of the glass and looks to Lori. Lori is pleased and takes her glass to the head, clearing it. She takes a drag of her cig and exhales.

"Well, welcome to the Loud house!" she declared with drunken laughter. "Now, it all started after you got sentenced…"


	4. The Fall of House Loud

Lincoln sits there and stares at tipsy Lori.

"Y-Y-You see.." she slurred. "When you left, everyone was kinda upset. W-We love you and to have have you home with us hurt us a lot. We knew you..messed up and had to accept the fact you were going to be gone for a while, but it didn't stop us from falling into despair…"

She pours up another glass and takes a long, grainy sip of whiskey.

"You see, I'll tell ya what I tried to tell ya before," Lori resumed. "The reason I k-kinda got on to you about not mentioning...him...is because...well, he's not here anymore.."

Lincoln's expression drops, his pupils shrunk, and he gasps lightly.

"Like...he left us?" he asked.

She nods.

"That's why mom isn't here. Went to finalize some devoice stuff and it's straight to the night shift," she said. "She had to take up another job and Teal-Mart to help pay for everything here."

Lincoln just sat there-trying his damndest to absorb and properly calculate this bombshell that was dropped on him. He thought about all the phone calls back during his sentence.

"H-How long has this been going on..?" he asked with a break in his voice.

Lori takes a drag and ashes on the floor.

"Uhh...maybe about a month or two after you were gone," she answered.

Lincoln knew then and there. He reminded calling home on a few days before his twelfth birthday back at the academy. He remember it being kind of a bipolar day, looking like it was going to rain but never did. He remember being in a long line for the phone, just to ask if his parents were coming. He remembered being the fourth in line to use the phone, only being allow five minutes per person and the two school officers who stood next to the phone, maced and tasered up in case anyone in the line wanted to cause a commotion. Lincoln could sorta remember who was in front of him. The boy in front of him was in there for drug dealing. The one in front of him was arrest for unlawful discharge of a firearm. The one on the phone in front of him is there for bringing a set of blades to school. As time inched on, the three ahead of Lincoln were gone and Lincoln was next up.

He recalled the phone. The phone was on a square table in the east part of the main lobby area on a box-lock grid. Basically, a cuded protective box is placed over the phone when not in use to keep contact with the outside world to a minimum. That and that it required a single dollar to use, which isn't super common on school grounds in normal circumstances unless you do extra labor on grounds or during community trials.

With that said, he handed one of the officers his dollar. The officer takes it, holds it to the light to confirm its legitimacy, and puts it in an armored till. The officer nodded, prompting Lincoln that his five minutes started now. He quickly picks up the phone and dials the phone for the house.

It rings.

As soon as the phone picked up, there was a cacophony of bitter arguing on the other side of the phone. Lincoln said hello to his mother, who tries to put up a happy tone for the sake of her son. The two talked and laughed for a limited time. The mother asked if he was okay, Lincoln gave a simple answer. Lincoln asked about his siblings. There was a pause. He didn't understand why she paused so heavily, but it made him uneasy. His mother changed the subject completely, talking about how the neighbor Mr. Grouse slipped a disk the other day. Lincoln talked with her about the various things she switched to for almost the rest of his running time before finally asking if they were planning to visit him on his birthday. The mother sniffled and said they'd be there, obviously upset. Rather it was about the arguing from the start of the call or having to celebrate her son's birthday in a juvenile reform school was unknown at the time. Before he could ask what happened, he has cut off by the officer. His time was up. He had no more money to stand in line. All he did was hung up the phone and walked away.

When his birthday came, no one showed up. No letters were sent. No gifts were mailed to him. Not even a call on the phone explaining why they couldn't come. Just a cold, silent day alone.

But now, things started to fall into place.

"I get it now...he left because of me…" Lincoln said, snapping back into reality.

Lori laughed.

"Shut up!" she said playfully. "Yeah, he was stressed you were..g-gone, but it hasn't your fault. T-Thing were bad here after you left anyway, so there was more to it than that."

Lincoln gazed at the drunk Lori, lost.

"T-Then, what happened between mom and dad?" he asked.

Lori shrugged.

"Dunno" she said pouring another drink. "Mom gets kinda upset when I ask, so it must have been something prrreeetttty bad."

She takes a drink, as well do Lincoln. Seeing how bad things have become since he was last here, he felt like this was or the best.

"So….about you.." started Lincoln.

Lori leans in and flutters her eyes and gives him a wide smile.

"What about me?" she asked in a eerily flirtatious farsetto.

Lincoln leaned back in his chair, not finding that display safe.

"That's weird. You're being weird-stop being weird," he demanded.

She laughs at her brother's response.

"I was just joking, Lincoln!" she said, stilling holding her strange farsetto.

Lincoln shakes the thought. Her lust fueled voice, joke or not, didn't sit well with him at all.

"W-Why aren't you at college somewhere again?" asked Lincoln.

Lori pushes back her seat and sighs. She takes another sip, this time from the bottle rather her glass. Clearly getting drunk to a point her slur was no longer something that could be ignored. With a hiccup, she answers.

"Welp...mom said she needed help around the house since...d-d-dad moved away...w-with Lily and-"

"Dad has Lily?" asked Lincoln in shock.

"Judge...J-udge said…'Fuck it-give him the baby', pretty much. A-As I was saying, before your cute little face interrupted me.." she said suggestively.

Lincoln's face shifted to one of extreme discomfort.

"M-My cute little what?-"

"Mom needed help" she resumed, disregarding Lincoln's question. "Plus, I didn't really make the grades or the e-entry score, so I kinda just settled and started working to try help o-out."

Lincoln sighs.

"And Leni?" he asked.

"D-Dropout. Not like she h-had that many option while in school. Her grades were so poor, it didn't even matter. But m-om said..*hiccup*..mom s-s-said if she-if she was going to drop out, s-she'd have to work too. Too bad she sucks at…*hiccup*..everything."

Lincoln sighs and grips his hair.

"W-What about the others?" asked Lincoln.

"Y-You mean besides Lynn?I-I figured she told you what happened?" asked Lori.

Lincoln just nodded.

Lori laughs hysterically.

"Oh, God!" she said as she takes a drag of her cigarette. "I-If you see how much of a sad circus of..*hiccup*..dysfunction this family has become, you'll lose it! Just wait until then get home later."

Lincoln had no idea what awaits him when the rest of his family gets home. To see how far the first three sisters have fallen from grace was already alarming, along with the fact his father was no longer around added a lot of extra weight he just wasn't at all prepared for. He sits there and worries silently. Lori, still smiling turns up the vaporwave on the radio and takes off her hoodie. Lincoln noticed the sound of the music increase and hears the movement and looks up. He noticed Lori was wearing a light blue crop top. The crop top was unusually small on her. So much so, it could have just doubled at some sort of push-up bra, for they made her breast nearly pop out of her shirt. Lincoln quickly pieced the elements in the room and realizes that now would be the best time to get out of the kitchen before this could escalate further.

Lincoln stares at his sister with deep worry and confusion. She just as there. When she winked at him, Lincoln has limit the very pinnacle of his worry and now feel pretty unsafe.

"I think I should go up to my room…" said a nervously smiling Lincoln as he makes an attempt to get up.

Lori noticed this and sighs.

"You know…" she started. "Ronnie Anne has been asking about you."

Lincoln stops for a second.

"She has? W-What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That you'd be coming home soon," she said suggestively as she puts out her cigarette. "She was worried you guys wouldn't be a thing since me and Bobby took a break."

Lincoln raises his eyebrow at her.

"You and Bobby? On a break? Was I gone THAT long?" he said in jest.

Lori just laughs.

"You know, she's been into a lot of bad stuff lately.." she teased.

Lincoln looked at her.

"What do you mean by that? W-What is she doing?" he asked, worried about Ronnie Anne.

Lori just slowly shook her head.

"Let's not talk about her…" she says as she stands up. "Let's talk about...you and me."

Lincoln gets up and backs away slowly before Lori nearly tackles him into a hug. Lincoln's face was basically buried in her breast face first, He could barely breathe and have grown red in the face. Not blushing, but due to the lack of oxygen. He tries to break away, but can't. Rather it's twisted fate or Lori's drunk strength, he wasn't breaking embrace. She picks him up and started walking to the couch in the living room.

"B-Bad touch! Amber alert! Stranger danger! Help!" Lincoln yelped.

"Oh, com'n…" Lori said as she sits him on the couch. "You're fresh out. You'd assume every ex-con would be looking forward to something like this."

"I-I'm twelve!" shouted Lincoln.

"You're a growing boy, then" she says with a smile. "Don't be scared."

Lincoln starts to shiver when he hears a loud groan from upstairs.

"LYNN!" yelled Leni. "Lori is at it again!"

A loud gasp is heard.

Lynn quickly flies down the stairs and sighs.

"Made it in time…" she said under her breathe.

"Lynn, go back to your room!" Lori demanded.

"Lynn, DON'T go back to your room!" Lincoln demanded.

Lynn shook her head.

"Lori, you know you can't handle your drinks. Lincoln is your BROTHER-your family member. He just got back home. Look at him-you're scaring him."

Lori looks down at Lincoln. She studies him. Lincoln sat in his uniform shaking, sweating cold sweat and looking like his heart was going to blow up in his chest from fear. Lori shook her head and covered her mouth. Her face grows red with embarrassment. She looks at herself and realize her attire was hyper sexual. She quickly covers herself up with her hoodie back in the kitchen. She walks slowly to Lincoln with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that-I dunno what came over me!" she said honestly, clearly shameful.

"You should feel bad, you pedo-whore!" yelled Leni from her room.

"Leni, hush! I got it! It's fine-it's over! Just...shut the door and look for a job!" shouted Lynn from the bottom of the stairs.

Leni groans and shuts the door while Lori it's on the couch, unable to look at Lincoln out of shame.

"Lincoln…" she said, clearly her drunkenness starting to fade a bit.

"Y-Yeah?" replied Lincoln as he scoots away from her.

"You...know I love you, right?" Lori asked.

Lynn's brow raised and she shook her head.

"Yeeaahh...not the best set of words to use right now, ain't it?" said Lynn with a snark.

"Shut up, ya con…" said Lori.

"At least I'm not a pedo" said Lynn with a laugh.

"I-I am NOT a pedo!" snapped Lori.

"Then...what do you call that?" Lynn asked.

"It was….I-It was….uh…" Lori started.

"Nothing" said Lincoln.

Lori and Lynn looked at him with lost faces.

"Lori, I will pretend this never happened if you promise it won't happen again…" said Lincoln, still not willing to look Lori in the eye.

"Y-Yeah, that works for me," Lori said quickly, wanting this conversation to disappear.

Lincoln turns his head around to look at Lynn, hoping for some approval.

Lynn shrugs. "Whatever ya want, bro" she says unenthusiastically. "I said the same thing when she did it to me."

Lincoln turned white.

"Wait-what?-"

"Nevermind that!" said Lori as she walks to her mother's room with a nervous expression. "Let's not talk about this anymore!"

She shuts the door behind her. Lincoln turns to see Lynn with an empty liquor bottle in her hand. She walks to the porch in the icy rain and sits it on the step. She sighs at stares to the road before looking at her ankle monitor once more. She walks back inside and shuts the door.

"Why...why did you do that?" asked Lincoln.

"It's a signal we came up with to warn whenever Lori is drunk," said Lynn as she walks over to him. "She gets like that sometimes with random boys around...ever since her and Bobby took their little break and stuff."

Lincoln darts his eyes around.

"Didn't you just say she tried that with you? Why would it only be boys is she tried to-" Lincoln started.

Lynn flashed him a face. Lincoln looks at Lynn up and down and thinks on Lynn's overall mannerisms and traits. With that in mind, he realized why Lori would do that.

"Nevermind" he said.

"Look, you wanna just...hang in the room with me until everyone else gets home? You might need someone to talk to…" asked Lynn honestly.

Lincoln sighs and accepts the invite without saying much of anything else. The two walk upstairs and into the Lynn's room. Lynn turns on the radio back to the heavy rock beat with hip hop overtones. Lincoln sighs.

"You...listen to Draco 47 too, huh?" asked Lincoln, looking at her with a weak smile.

She smiles.

"Yeah, this is my favorite album by him" she replied.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

A hour and some change passed and Lincoln lay side by side by Lynn on the floor, staring at the ceiling and sighing as the faint sounds of the hardcore hip hop plays. The day and the events in it has finally took its stay within the slowly jaded confines of Lincoln's mind. He turns to his sister, who was oddly enough looking up aimlessly-mind vacant and tears silently streaming down her face. Lincoln's eyes bucked but was indeed worried about just what was on her mind. However, he figures prying at just what was bothering her would open something else he's not really prepared for. After witnessing Leni's woes with school and work and becoming rather unsure about his original thoughts for Lori, he doesn't think talking about the other siblings in the family is a good idea. However, he worried about his sister and he seriously felt like he needed more info on what to expect.

He clears his throat while Lynn quickly wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked.

"Uh...I didn't say anything..?" Lincoln replied.

"You were thinking it…" she said back.

He sighs and inhales.

"So, the others will be back from school, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, Christmas break starts," she replied. "So, you'll have to deal with them for a week without breaks."

Lincoln turns his head to her.

"What am I dealing with here?" he asked.

Lynn turns her head to him, locking eyes.

"Total madness…" she said honestly.

"...Please be joking…" begged Lincoln.

"Do I look like Luan to you?" she asked.

Lincoln sits up and grips his hair. Lynn sits up and closes her eyes, thinking of what to say about them next. She opens them and does some breathing exercises. Lincoln just stares at her with a lone sweat flowing from the side of his face.

"Well…" started Lynn. "Tell me who you wanna know about…"

"Well, Lisa. How has she changed?" he asked.

"Well...not too much, actually. I mean, she's gotten a little more moody and snarky recently. She's kinda more reserved, just locking herself in her room alone. She hardly speaks to any of us anymore…" Lynn said.

"Huh" started Lincoln. "I wonder why…"

"Lola and Lana are also kinda off" she said, cutting into Lincoln's thought process.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, Lola has been acting kinda….what's the word?" asked Lynn.

"Rebellious?" asked Lincoln.

"Unstable! That's it!" joked Lynn.

"That's not what I said…" said Lincon, not sure is she was really joking or not.

"That's what I heard" Lynn jested.

"Explain this, please?" Lincoln asked. "I feel like there's more to this than just jokes."

Lynn sighed.

"Okay, so Lola used to be kind of a little demon. Now, since everything been going on, she's been an emotional time bomb. One second, she's calm. Next second, she's her bratty old self. Next time you see her, she breaks down crying-like, screaming until she gets black rings under her eyes. The moment you turn your back, she's all sentimental and questioning if you love her and stuff. It may not sound bad, but after you see it, you'll be freaked out…" Lynn said.

Lincoln wasn't sure rather this was still part of Lynn's joke or the honest to God truth, but he decided this didn't seem like that big a deal and decided to take it with a grain of salt.

"Lana's kinda...well...huh…" Lynn said.

"She's kinda what?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, she's worried she might be gay because of some teasing at school." said Lynn.

"Gay? Wait-isn't she kinda young to know what that is?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn scoffs.

"Lincoln, you used to go to public school, too. You heard some of your school friends make fun of someone and called them "gay" or a "queer" before," Lynn said. "And you heard it when?"

Lincoln sighs.

"I heard it in elementary school…" he answered.

"Right. So, it's not like she'd never heard of the idea of it before" she finishes.

Lincoln ponders on this.

"What made her think that?" he asked.

"Well….it's a story I dunno how to explain. Just know she's kinda unsure who she is and what she likes and there's really no way to stop the bullying she's given, so we kinda try to help her understand what's going on step by step. So, if she tries to talk like a girly girl to you, play along and be patient" she said.

Lincoln nodded but pondered. He wasn't sure how to tackle this issue. He remembered back at the academy, there were plenty of gay juveniles there, but they were usually targets. Some were beaten, others were stabbed. There were two altercations were one was cornered in his room and things got bad. Those three who attacked him had their deals pulled and were sent to a real detention center, only to be there to wait until they are of age to go to jail once they become adults. He never saw the victim again after that time. He honestly felt like his sister's safety and care was very important and figured maybe she's just confused and dunno what to think. She is only seven years old. It might just be the flavor of the day or something she took to heart.

He knows he could cope with this.

"What about Lucy?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same, if anything. She kinda cuts herself now, here and there. But nothing too serious. I mean, that and she disappears a lot. We dunno where she goes and what she does, but she always comes home okay, so we never question it" Lynn says.

Lincoln's mouth dropped.

"Uh...you say she cuts herself and it's not a big deal?" he asked, kinda unpleased with the statement.

She shrugs.

"And she goes away, out of sight, doing God knows what, god knows where and you guys don't seem to mind that either?" he asked, egging her to react.

"Hey, I DO worry, but Lori thinks it's par for the course, so we don't question it. I mean..I wanna ask her, but something isn't right with her. I feel like I won't like the answer I'll get with I asked.." Lynn said, looking at the ground like a scolded child.

Lincoln sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Lynn. I mean, I been gone for a while. I'm your brother and I love you all and I-I just need to know what I have to do to get everything back in order…you know that, right?" he asked.

Lynn nodded.

"So...what about Lori and Leni?" he asked.

"You mean other than what you know?" she asked with a brow raised.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, they've been at each other over something. I don't know the details. Leni has been out of school and without an education, she's not able to do much with herself. She's very cheery and sweet to us, but whenever Lori is around she kind of forgets where she is. Lori, on the other hand…"

She stops.

"You okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she assures him with a playful wink and a light punch in the arm. Not convincingly, but still.

"Lori has a swearing problem. A drinking habit. A smoking habit. A issue where she talks down to us as if she's our mom, and she can't control herself around boys. Like, she NEEDS a boy's attention and will go out of her way to get it…" she finished.

Lincoln looks down, realizing this wasn't too long ago.

"One time, she was so slammed, she thought I was Bobby and got naked, hopped in my bed and held me all night. I was so scared, I froze up and never said a word. When she woke up sober the next day, hangover or not, she screamed her head off and ran out my room."

"Wait-what?!" said Lincoln.

"It didn't help that Lucy watched me the whole night without saying a word. Completely awake and just….you know, staring." she added.

"What?!" asked Lincoln again.

"Look. T-This only happens when she's drunk. Otherwise, she's just a bitch." said Lynn.

Lincoln was at a loss of words. He just held his head, slowly earning a headache and just gestures her to keep going.

"Luna. J-J-Just tell me about...Luna-christ." Lincoln said, clearly reaching his limit to just what has become of his family.

"Well, she's a real rockstar. Well, at least in the underground. She was preforming, doing shows, had a chance to get picked up by a label and everything. But...she got in with some other artist, they did a bunch a drugs one night, and now she parties all the time. Smokes, snorts and drink whatever Lori gives her. She lost that label deal chance, she rarely gets booked and she kinda gets too high to write any decent songs. She just now started back doing her demos."

Lincoln was sadden by this, but not all that surprising considering how the rock lifestyle is. Every cliche, trope and pitfall was in her path as she was trying to get famous, and Luna fell for every single one. Drugs, alcohol and a wild lifestyle she wasn't ready for. Being sixteen and rising into public notoriety can pretty much ruin anyone, especially that young.

"She managed not to get kicked out school because of her behavior, but had to do summer school to catch up. She manage to even buy her a car. It's the same as Lori's only blue. She kinda prides herself on it."

"Does she still do drug-" Lincoln started.

"Yep!" said Lynn without even letting him finish.

"You didn't even let me-" he started again.

"Don't have to, bro. I already knew what you had to say." she replied.

Lincoln gets quiet.

"Peanut butter and-" he started.

"Kruat" she finished with a smile.

He groans while she laughs.

After all of this info, Lincoln stands up. He's spent for the day. In an hour or so, his sisters will return to see him for the first time in almost two years. He takes note of this, but knows his head is hurting. His mind is racing. His body is stiff, and his nerves were shot. He walks to the door.

"W-Where are you going?" asked Lynn.

"To bed. I need a nap. I gotta take this all in." he says holding his head.

"Wait…" said Lynn.

Lincoln turns to her.

"Can….Can I sleep with you?" she asked, holding her arm.

"Uh...phrasing?" he said in jest.

"N-Not like that! Gross! I-I just wanted to-" started Lynn.

"I know, I know. And sure-you can. But for the love of God-NO SNORING." he says.

Lynn nods and hops off the floor and follows Lincoln into his room. The room was like Lynn said: the same as he left it. But the room was cleaned up from the time Lincoln was tackled to the ground by the police and crating off, causing most of his belongings to spill onto the ground as his family screamed from the hallway and crying to the cops to let him go. He takes a long sigh and hops in the bed. Lynn walks behind him and lays next to him under the covers. The song of the sky plays as the icy rain and sleet pelted the roof and side of the house while the siblings stare at the ceiling. Lincoln turns away from Lynn and closes his eyes and sighs. Lynn keeps her sights to the ceiling.

"Lynn?" asked Lincoln muffled.

"Y-Yeah?" said Lynn.

"Do you think I can handle all this?" he asked.

"I….I dunno, bro," said Lynn. "I really dunno…"

Lincoln sighs.

"Maybe...maybe I should…." started Lincoln.

"Should what?" asked Lynn.

"Should have just stayed at the academy?" he finished.

Lynn, knowing Lincoln isn't looking at her, starts to tear up. She puts up a fake smile and a coy laugh.

"Of course not...you...you dork…" Lynn said, clearly sad and a tad scared by Lincoln's comment. "Don't worry...I know things are different and I know you're very upset, but it'll be okay…"

"You promise?" Lincoln said, eyes closed and drifting off to sleep.

"I promise my life…" she replied.

Lincoln chuckles.

"Okay...I'll try…" he says.

Lynn lays there silent for a good bit of time. As seconds turn to minutes, Lincoln is fast asleep. Lynn moves her hand under the covers towards Lincoln and holds his hand while he sleeps and cries quietly.

"It's going to be okay...it's going to be okay...it's going to be okay…" she repeated over and over in her mind.

The room grows hazy and the sounds of the rain filled the room and echoed loudly, sounding something along the lines of a moody lullaby. Lynn slowly closed her eyes, covering the ceiling she was viewing in a black cover. She sleeps, or rather lay motionless for what seemed like ages.

Time passed.

In the darkness, a voice cries.

"So...how long are you going to pretend your asleep?" the voice asked.

Lynn sighs and opens her eyes.

"As long as you stand there…" said an annoyed Lynn.

Lynn sits upright and looks towards the door. At the door stood a familiar figure. Barely shaded by the darkness of the room. Light from outside gray yonder beaming on the their brown shoes. Lynn stares daggers at the figures direction.

"How long you guys been here?" asked Lynn, still not in a very joyful mood to deal with this person.

"About two hours or so." stated the figure with a chuckle.

"So, you've just been standing there this whole time?" asked Lynn.

"Pretty much" said the figure. "I just wanted to see if you were sleeping in his bed again. You know, I bet he'd find it prrrreettttty weird if he knew you've been sleeping in his room, basically waiting for him to come back…"

"And I'm sure he'd find it pretty fucked if he knows that you were planning to-" Lynn started.

"Calm down, Lynn…" said the figure. "Don't say anything you'll regret."

"You'll the one to talk, clown…" said Lynn, growing in anger.

"Hey-I'm JEST saying…" said the figured as they laugh and walk closer to the bed and into the light from the window.

It was Luan.

"Get it?" Luan asked with a devilish grin.

"That pun sucked…" Lynn said with a growl.

Luan rolled her eyes.

"Everyone's a critic, huh?" said Luan in cold sarcasm.

Luan takes note that Lynn is holding on to Lincoln's hand. Luan doesn't like this very much.

"Why are you holding his hand, Lynn?" asked a clearly displeased Luan with a smile.

Lynn sighs and points to Lincoln's chair at his desk. Luan takes a seat and the two stare each other down.

"Why am I sitting here?" asked Luan.

Lynn sighed and sat up Indian style on the bed, trying not to move to much to wake up Lincoln.

"Everyone is home?" Lynn asked.

Luan nods.

"In that case, you and I have to have a little talk…" said Lynn in a serious tone.


	6. The Lustful Storm

The stage is set and the players come into the spotlight. Those mained being Luan and Lynn. The two sat and stared invisible daggers at one another as the dense sheet of hail-like rain outside in the bitter cold abused the damp foundation of the home. The two sisters stared one another down in a sleeping Lincoln's room. The girls grow very quiet. Not flinching on their stillness for a second.

Lynn sat criss-cross on the bed. She wore the black tank and the orange shorts like before with her crew socks pulled all the way up to their limit. Her hair, clearly gotten longer over time, still held her signature ponytail. The freckled faced kid wasn't going to back down from her quiet rage fueled gaze for a second, almost this stare down was some sort of high stake contest. She lightly grinds her teeth being her tightly frowned face and balls her hands up, a while ago after letting go of Lincoln's hand, as if she was going to end up swinging on her older sister for dominance over the situation. Lynn was cocked back and ready to fire at any second like a six shot in a quick draw. However, Luan was the polar opposite.

Luan sat in Lincoln's chair, leg crossed over the other and with a light smile-eerily cool as a cucumber. She was clearly unfazed by her sister rather underdeveloped scare tactics. Luan's attire hasn't changed, but her body has. Coming into her own, Luan was fairly busty at this point in her life, unlike Lynn who couldn't really hold a candle against the inching D-cup Luan with her B-cup owning frame. Luan unwittingly plays with her hands while joining her sister in this 'intense' stare off without as much as a knick in her leveled demeanor.

However, growing rather annoyed and bored with the silence, without breaking her visible smile, Luan finally decides to speak.

"We've been looking at each other's' eyes for ten full minutes now," she starts. "If we're going to keep doing this, I think at some point one of us should say "pause" or something."

Lynn, knowing this is a trap, she sighs heavily and with a deadpan look, she replies.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lynn, already feeling regret.

Luan flashes a more crooked smile towards her sister.

"You're the DYKE here. You of all people should know why…" Luan says.

Lynn sighs angrily and breathes heavily.

"It's going to be okay...It's going to be okay…" she says softly, trying to calm herself down.

Luan noticed this strange pattern and sighs. This time not to be venomous, but to be concerned.

"Those last words again…" said Luan.

Lynn turned bright red on a dime and looked at her.

"Luan…" she said quietly.

"What did he say before he was taken away again?" Luan resumed.

Lynn, already red and getting teary eyed looked at her sister with hate and pain as she starts to hold herself.

"Luan, stop…" said Lynn.

"He said...something like…I remember it now. When the police rushed in here while Lincoln tried to run…" Luan started, clearly dropping her cool attitude to the situation for a second and playing the role of the once saddened sister, watching her brother being dragged away by the cops.

"I swear to god, Luan…" Lynn said with a quake in her voice, holding herself still and in such deep emotional pain, her body began to ache. "I-I'll kill you if you don't stop…"

"You were the one who ran after him…we all stayed behind…" Luan said, not paying attention to how much pain her sister was in.

"Luan, please…" Lynn began to beg as she closed her eyes and covered her ears and started rocking on the bed, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"You called out to him…" Luan said. "Didn't you?"

Lynn didn't want to answer. The mixed emotions caused her to be nearly useless in this conversation. Unearthing the feelings she has been feeling for so long. Only hitting in full force since Lincoln's absence.

"What did he say to you, Lynn?" asked Luan in a more deadpan fashion.

Lynn began to weep and sniff. She remembers the day too well.

The day Lincoln was arrested was almost two years ago, but Lynn kept seeing the day as something that happened literally was a normal day at the Loud house. She remembered how everyone was kind of in there own little zones that day. Mom was on the phone, with Lily in her arms, talking to someone about a possible vacation the family was going to be taking within the next few months. Dad was in the kitchen. Lori in the living room on the couch, talking to a friend on the phone about Bobby's recent behaviour, much to the other sibling's dismay. Leni was trying to know why people would beat a dead horse to death and not get in trouble to Lisa, who was already annoyed by Lori's loud phone conversation only to have an extra dose of it while her other eldest sister ask remedial questions about an old phrase she took too seriously. Luna was up in her room, with her headphones on. She was blaring some 90s grunge, lost in the words of Ten and Nevermind. Luan was in the same room, sitting at the end of her little stage set up, trying her hand at writing some more nihilistic humor in a way of maturing her act more as she felt her age was changing her taste. Lana was doing donuts in the backyard with Lola in the passenger, yelling and screaming at her twin to stop her pointless boondoggling and give her the wheel to no avail. Lucy and Lynn were in there rooms at the time. Lucy was reciting a new edgy poem to Lynn, who was zoned out on her bed, arms folded behind her head looking up towards the ceiling.

She was so far gone, she heard nothing Lucy said from her poem, not even when Lucy asked for a fair critique of her work. Lynn had a heavy load of thoughts settling within her mind. The world in the palm of her hands, yet hate in her heart. Lynn was thinking that her family is starting to notice her more subdued behavior and her unwillingness to express what's wrong with her internally. She was banking they'd chart it off as puberty or just a girl being a girl, but that idea is still getting harder and harder to sell each day. Everyday she sees...him.

She closes her eyes and thinks about her brother Lincoln, for a short time. All the great deeds he's done for her. All the kind words he's ever given her. All the praises she received from him. All those things being things of purity and love for one's sister, but to Lynn, it was something else to her entirely. Her feelings, relationship and how she viewed her brother as a whole has changed dramatically in silence. She didn't understand it then, those feelings, but something about them felt...fated. Like, this was suppose to be right because thinking about any other boy felt wrong and shameful. However, thinking about Lincoln outside the norm felt the same way. But the more she thought about it, the more it started to shape her cravings for this feeling to be more than just an idea. She felt this must be how Lisa feels when she does one of her experiments: Exciting. Alluring. Full of determination. Hoping for a amazing result. The love of it all.

Lust. The darkest of all lust. Unholy in nature and dressed in damnation and many labels. The thought was wrong. She knew it was wrong. But she wanted it so bad anyway. So much so, she forgot where she was and let out an ecstasy scented moan from her bed, the very idea of an unregistered union frighten and excited her more. She quickly opens her eyes and turns her head to Lucy, who was still waiting on her critique. Staring at her with a tilted face.

Lynn, frightened and didn't know how long Lucy was sitting on her bed watching her, thought about what the poem could have been about. She basically cobbled together a cheap review of the poem, thinking it must be just like all of Lucy's other poems. Lucy sighed. Lynn took that as the review was just decent enough to make Lucy think she was pay attention.

Before Lynn could think about these feelings, it is cut short by the out of nowhere commotion downstairs as murmurs of the family crowd, the front door slamming open, letting in the heart stopping sound of police sirens from outside, and thunderous footsteps and panicky breathing of someone coming up the steps.

Lynn, being curious and rather nervous, opened the door and looked down the hall to her right. Nothing. She looked to her left. Lincoln just slammed and locked his door before two police officers ran up the stairs and towards Lincoln's room, with the family members from downstairs running behind them. They simply knocked on the door. It got eerily silent. The family members all looked shaken. Luna and Luan came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

The slight sound of something opening sounded from the room and made a squeak. At the time, the only sound anyone could hear was the sound of the wood of the door crack. They yelled out "Police!" and tackled and tussled with Lincoln inside his closet sized room before finally pinning him down on the floor and cuffing him from behind. They pulled him up and walked him out of his room and through the hall.

Lynn's heart sunk. This was a bad dream. It had to be.

Lynn wasted no time darting out of her room and onto the porch as the Police drag him the their car.

"Lincoln!" yelled a pain filled Lynn. "What did you do?! W-What's going on?!"

Lincoln turns to her as the police officers were dragging him away.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry about this! I-I can explain one day!" he shouted back.

One day. Lynn started to cry. Those words alone made it pretty obvious whatever Lincoln did, he is guilty of and he was gonna be going away for a while. She was losing someone very important to her. Someone she needed. Someone she desired. She was on the peak of bargaining. So, she did.

Lynn cries out to the cops.

"Please! Let him go! Don't take my bro away from me!" she begged. Sadly, this fell on deaf ears.

"Please! He didn't mean it! H-He's just a kid! Please!" she shouted.

Lincoln, feeling rather touched that she's screaming out for his freedom by herself, puts on a front smile.

"Lynn, it's fine! J-Just don't worry!" he shouted. "I promise, I'll be fine! E-Everything is going to be okay!"

Lynn stared at his smiling face and sobbed, tears pouring like buckets from the ducts of her eyes after hearing such a positive message in such a negative setting. Everything she thought about him was true. Even in his darkest moment, he's still worried about her over himself.

"It's going to be okay! Just say that!" Lincoln said as one of the officers opened the door.

"It's….I-It's going to be okay…" she said in pain.

They start pushing him inside the car.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" she yelled to him. The cops stop for a split second to stare at her.

Lincoln smiles, hiding how scared he really is.

"I love you, Lynn. I'll be back.." Lincoln said. Honest about caring for Lynn, but not as much about when he'll be returning.

As the cops close the car door on Lincoln, Lynn froze. Hearing him say that, in a such a time, impacted her. Motivated her. Corrupted her. At that moment, her feelings were no longer something she was going to ignore or play off. It was something that triggered the absolute. This was it and there was no denying herself this anymore. There was no one else for her. She knew it to be true.

"I love you, Lincoln…" she whispered to herself as the cop car drives away with her brother down the street.

Lynn falls to her knees.

"I love you, Lincoln…" she said again.

"I love you, Lincoln…" she repeated.

"I...love you, Lincoln…"

"I love...you, Lincoln…"

In the current time, Lynn holds herself on the bed, still rocking and gasping. Luan watches in silent horror, not sure what to do or say in this situation. She's pushed her sister to a very dark place, but doesn't know how to pull her out.

"L-Lynn?" Luan called.

"I-I-II l-love...I-I love…" Lynn said as she holds herself.

The girl started to sweat abnormally fast. She shook and balled her hands, flexes her arm muscles in a way to contain herself. She pants and coughs heavily as with she was saved from drowning. Sucking up air from the room in a labored fashion. Her hair grew damp as she grips the front of her shirt where her heart would be and started to sniffle and weep in pain and lust. She falls on all fours on the bed, head hanging low as she fights to get the words out of her system. Luan finally have lost her cool and has fallen on full blown worrying for her sister. Not leaving her chair, she calls out to her younger sister once more.

"Lynn, are you-" she started.

"I love you, Lincoln…" Lynn says.

Luan froze.

Lynn, body completely red, sweaty almost all over her newly crafted and fairly toned body with wet areas under her arms, her waist, the rim of her socks, was on all fours with tears leaking on the the covers as she pants for air as she said it.

"I love you..Lincoln...I…" she said.

Luan slowly moves out of her chair. Lynn sits up, knees dug into the bed and takes a deep breath and smiles. Not a normal one, but one that seemed she was drunk of the very idea she said that. It's not even a subtle kind of euphoria, but one that seemed nothing can hurt her. Everything was open. No more roadblocks.

Lynn pulls her hands to the bottom of her tank and was about to pull it up. Luan has had enough with the sideline game.

"Lynn! The hell are you doing?!" Luan asked in a hushed voice.

Lynn turned to Lincoln, who was still asleep and slowly lifted her shirt.

"Hey, Linc…" she said softly and suggestively. "Wanna see..?"

Lincoln mumbled in his sleep. This scared Luan enough to throw a hand over Lynn's mouth and pull her off the bed and into the chair. Lynn isn't too happy about being in the chair and tries to fight until Luan smacks her.

Panting, Luan explains.

"Are you stupid?! Saying that so loudly in here?! Do you want him to wake up?!" Luan asked.

"You know how I felt! Why push me to answer if you didn't want me to go through with it?!" asked Lynn in a hushed fashion.

"You wanted to talk! I thought that's what you wanted to talk about!" a whispering Luan said.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't tell him!" said Lynn through her teeth.

"Gee, that worked will considering you were nearly shouting your deep love for you brother to the whole house just now!" Luan snarked.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Lynn snapped.

"I'm just saying you can't just bed your brother like that! O-Or even hint at it like you just did!" Luan said, clearly concerned.

Lynn is still upset.

"You comparing me to Lori?" Lynn growled.

Luan scoffed.

"She's a drunk. She not in love with her little brother. YOU are. And that's why you can't say stuff like that to him!" she say.

"But I love him!" said Lynn.

Luan groaned. "Are you hearing yourself?! How do you think he'd feel if he heard that his own sister had true-blue romantic feelings for him?" Luan said.

Lynn grew quiet. Tears fell off her face. Luan sighed and hugged her. Lynn wrapped her arms around Luan and weeped for a second before Luan breaks the hug and wipes the tears off her younger sister's face.

"It's Lincoln's first time back home, and I'll be damned if we drive him away. So, you're going to be a big girl and put on a show. You don't lose your mind. I won't tell him about this. And our sisters won't drive him away. I know this is hard for you and you have a lot of...strange feelings inside you, but think about Lincoln. He's been away for a long time and he just wants to feel welcomed. So, wake him up and help him meet everyone. I'm going to watch television in the living room, okay?"

Lynn nodded as Luan headed for the door.

"Luan?" asked Lynn before she stood from the chair.

"Yeah?" said Luan as she rested her hand on the knob of the door.

"Do...you want me to tell Lincoln about your...condition or…?" Lynn started.

Luan froze.

"Let's….wait and see how these first few days go…" said Luan as she opened the door and walked into the hall.

Lynn sighed and sniffles. Though this talk didn't go as planned and she had a meltdown that could have ruined her and Lincoln's relationship, she knew she had to understand the status quo and to not deviant from it. In order to pretend the boy she loved, she had to not tell him how she felt. Not even hint at it. In order to make him feel comfortable, this must be done.

Lynn walks over to the bed and shakes Lincoln a little bit. Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and turns his head.

"Hey there, Lincoln" said a fake smiling Lynn. "How are you?"

"Fine…" he said as he sits up and rubs his eyes. "How long have I been-" he started.

"Let's not worry about that" Lynn cut in. "Let's go see your sisters!"

Lincoln , still not sure if he's ready, sees a smiling Lynn. She seemed excited about having him home and the family back together in a sense and figured it was best to play along. However, there was a feeling growing inside of him. This...uneasy feeling. He studies Lynn's face for a second and realized something was off about her expression. Granted, it's so subtle, nothing officially sticks out, but there's this tortured element to her. There's a certain funk that looms of the house.

Something else is happening. He doesn't know what, but he sense it.

"Fine...I'll be out in a bit." he said.

"Oh...okay." said Lynn.

Lynn walked outside and shut the door behind her. However, she stood outside Lincoln's door. Waiting. Like a dog would for it's master. She gently rest her hand on the door and repeats the thought within her mind.

"I love you, Lincoln. It's going to be okay…"

"I love you, Lincoln. It'...going to be okay…"

"I...love you...Lincoln. It's going to be..okay…"

"I'm in love with you, Lincoln Loud. I've been waiting for you…"

All of that. With a smile on her face.


	7. Blinded By Desire (Pt 1)

Lincoln takes off his academy attire and tosses them into a plastic bag. He stares at the bag for what seem like a while. He tied a bag up in a thick knot and picked it up, getting caught staring at it again. He had another uneasy feeling. He was free now; all he really wanted to do with this uniform that reminded him of a very dark time in his life was to trash it. However, he thought about that uneasy feeling again. That feeling that Lynn gave him, that smile. The thick slump the Loud house seems to have. Lincoln started to think very hard on this. Something told him in that point in time, thinking and feeling how he was, throwing the uniform away may not be the best option.

Something told him...he'll need it in the future.

He throws it on the floor and with his foot, pushes the bag under the bed, far enough to where it's out of everyone else's sight, but not out of his memory.

He walks to his closet and peeks around for something to wear around the house. He finds an old rock t-shirt his sister Luna passed down to him. On the front, in white letters in an complex font choice, it read "Wayward Son" on it. Lincoln couldn't really remember just what band this was, but remembered bits and pieces of the song this t-shirt has based on. He shrugged and threw it on, thinking it would make Luna happy to see he still had it in his wardrobe. He managed to find some red plaid lounge pants. They were just slight baggy, which used to cause him to have to sag a little bit with them, but her puts them on anyway. He finds his old beanie from his old scheming days he used to do with Clyde and puts it on, considering it was still pretty cold inside the house due to the temperatures outside.

He walks to the door and rest his hand on the door knob and inhales. He closes his eyes and contemplates. He knew what he was about to see was going to be different. His sisters, his family and his life as a whole will not be the same as he left it. It'll be very confusing and trying. But he loved his family and owes it to them for trying their best to try to make him feel good about being home, even with all the cracks. Lincoln opens his eyes and opened the door, walking to the hallway and stopping after hearing a noise. He looks down to see Lynn, all wrapped up on the ground, fast asleep. Snoring like a bear, but looked peaceful. Lincoln just assumed she was still tired from the nap, being none the wiser to what was said or done during his time asleep. He carefully picked her up bridal style and walked into his room and gently laid her in his bed. Forgetting to pull back the covers for her, Lincoln improvised and threw one of his over sized hoodies on her as a cover.

Lynn motions her body and hugs the cover around her actually smiled in her slumber. Lincoln couldn't help but smile too, finding it kinda cute how she's smiling in her sleep. He strokes her hair lightly and was about to leave until…

"I...love...you...Lincoln…" Lynn mumbled in her sleep.

This caused Lincoln to pause. He figure she knew it was him who put her to bed, but something about it seemed...off. He realize he can't keep this in mind. He had to make an effort to see all of his siblings. He walks outside into the hall and shuts the door behind him gently. He quickly tries to opens Lisa's bedroom door, to no avail. Lincoln studies the door and realize it had a pretty generic sign on the front that read "Do Not Disturb". Lincoln remembered that Lynn said that Lisa isn't much for talking to anyone anymore. So, he figured not even he was spared from this rash judgment of the cold, calculating Lisa. He walks across from Lisa's room to the twin room and knocked on the door.

"What?!" yelled two voices.

"It's me-Lincoln" Lincoln said, actually forming a smile.

Silence.

"I'm coming!" yelled what sounded like Lana.

"No, I want to let him in!" yelled what sounded like Lola.

"No, me!"

"I said I want to!"

"Back off, sparkle butt!"

"Coming from you, butch!"

"Don't call me butch, you bipolar freak!

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Lincoln realized this was going to go on a while. He rest his hand on the door knob to test to see if it's even locked. It wasn't. He turns the knob and walks into their room. Their room looked basically the same, only there wasn't any pets in here. Come to think of it, Lincoln noticed all of the pets were gone. Not sure rather that was really important or not, he decided to aim his attention on the twins. Lincoln studied him. Lola looked the same, more or less. She wasn't in her sparkling gown she'd normally don, but a fru-fru pink sparkly shirt, some pricey white shorts and a some pink sneakers. Her hair hasn't gotten much longer. Lana, however, changed a good bit. She wasn't in her overalls anymore. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a gray plaid coat over his shirt, some ripped and dirty jeans and homely skate shoes. She still had her famous red ball cap, but her hair was cut short, in a was, she looked like a boy with female features. The two twins were still yelling at one another.

Lincoln clears his throat.

The twins stopped throwing crude remarks at one another and turn to see their brother. They quickly dashed to him and hugged both his legs, talking over each other happily while fighting back their tears. Lincoln pats both of their heads and they let go. Lincoln takes a knee and talk to them for a short time, knowing he's got quite a bit of ground to cover.

"So, how are you guys? It's been so long…" asked Lincoln with a wide grin.

"Everything has been pretty-" started Lana.

"HE WAS TALKING TO ME!" shrieked Lola at Lana, vocal tone rivaling a banshee.

Lincoln was taken aback by that statement, and Lana sighs and gets quiet. Lola smiles and takes advantage of the situation.

"Thank you, Lana!" said Lola in a now sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" muttered Lana under her breathe.

Lola moves closer to Lincoln.

"Everything has been...good enough I guess," Lola said.

"I was going to say that-" Lana started.

Lola started a nearly demonic stare at her twin. Lana groans and stops talking again. Lincoln, feeling this would get worst, tries to push the conversation forward.

"S-So, what about you, Lola? How are you?" How are you?

"Well, I been…" started Lola once she locked eyes with Lincoln.

"Why are you staring at me?!" yelled Lola angrily at Lincoln.

Lincoln stared at Lola, fearful and very lost in what triggered her to switch up her attitude.

"Oh, my God...here it comes…" sighed an annoyed Lana.

"Uh...because you were talking?" said Lincoln honestly.

Lola's eyes widen and she starts to cry, nearly wailing in pain. Lincoln is stunned by this, not sure if he said something wrong. He looks to Lana for an answer, but is greeted with a shrug.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?!" scream Lola as she breaks down on the floor, rolling and weeping in a manic fashion.

Lincoln was going to say something reassuring, but it cut off by Lola switching up her mood once more. She stops crying all together and starts crying and laughing. Just laughing. She seemed to wiggle and contort about of the ground like a hellish creature from the movies. Lana sighs and grabs Lincoln's hand and walks him into the hall while Lola resume her manic episode. They manage into get into the dark hallway and Lana shuts her bedroom door. She sighs.

"Lana...what was that?" Lincoln said while pointing at the bedroom door.

"I dunno," Lana said in her gruff voice. "She's been like that since dad left and we just think she's doing it for attention."

Lincoln sighs and looks at Lana with a smile. Lana, who gets nervous darts her eyes around.

"How have you been since you been home, Lincy?" asked Lana, in an odd girly voice.

The voice was so preppy, sweet and feminine, hearing it come out from Lana didn't feel humanly natural and didn't register too well to him. He's so in tune with her gruffy, tomboyish voice, that this was an unwarranted amalgamation of styles, pitches and ideals. He remembered that Lynn said Lana is worried about being seen as gay and is thinking she's gay so she's obviously overcompensating. Then he remembered he promised to play along.

Lana looked like she was becoming discouraged by Lincoln's silence. Lincoln quickly forms a believable response.

"It's been kinda wild, sis," he answered. "But it's amazing to see you all again. I missed you."

Lana smiled, clearly touched to know her brother is happy to see them.

"So, you met Drunk Lori, huh?" asked Lana, still hold her girl voice by a thread.

Lincoln nodded, with some sweat beading.

"Yeah, we saw the empty bottle," said Lana, trying to sound as girl as either Leni or Lola. "Like, I totally get it if you, like, find us all trashy."

"No, no. I don't but.." Lincoln started. "She knows we're related, right?"

Lana chuckles.

"When she's like that, it doesn't matter. If you're a guy, she'll flirt with you. Don't worry-it's not like she'll kiss you or anything," Lana said, switching in and out of her normal voice and her pretend one.

Lincoln sighed with relief.

"Then again...I'm not TOTALLY sure about that…" Lana doubled back.

Lincoln gulped with fear.

"But you should be okay!" said a smiley Lana.

Lincoln sighs and puts on a nervous smile. He looked at Lana for a second.

"Hey, Lana?" asked Lincoln.

Lana's eyes beamed at him. Lincoln wasn't sure if he should ask, but the brother in him felt like it was totally warranted.

"Is...everything okay at school?" he asked.

Lana's face got very pale. She was very unsure how to answer him, feeling she'd say something that'll cause him to see her in a different way. She puts on a fake smile and nods. Lincoln wasn't buying it, but knew that this was something she wasn't really ready to open up about. He decided to put the extra questions about her in his back pocket, feeling Lana will come to him about it when she was ready.

"Well, that's good. I just want you to know I'm your brother and things are gonna go back to normal. So, if you ever need to talk...about anything…" said Lincoln.

Lana smiles. A real one. She starts to sniff and look like she was about the cry. She looks downward and walks to Lincoln and hugged him. He hugs her back and sighs. He get back on his feet and started walking down the hall. Lana, still looking down, speaks up.

"L-Lincoln…?" Lana said.

Lincoln, almost passing Lynn and Lucy's room, stops and turned around to look at his sister.

"Yeah?" said Lincoln.

"Do...would you love me, no matter how I am? Even if I was...different?" she asked.

Lincoln knew this was a test. He never had any ill will towards his sister or gay people. Though this was different and he still thought that this was still just a trying phase for a young girl, he wanted to let her know he was always there for her.

"Of course!" he said with a smile and a concerned face. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Lana gets quiet.

"At least one of you care…" said Lana in torment.

Before Lincoln can ask a follow up, Lana walks back into her room quickly and shuts the door. Lincoln paused before moving to reflect on that reaction. He then stared where Lana stood, thinking there must be some truly confusing things running through her head. Lincoln thinks about the possibility Lana may have say something that traumatized her or been swept by the media to think a certain way. He looked up slightly and noticed something off.

His bedroom door was cracked.

He could have sworn he shut the door behind him, but shrugged.

He resume his walk past the Lynn and Lucy's room. The room was dark. The lights were off. He noticed on Lucy's bed, her backpack was there, but she was nowhere in sight. He remembered that Lynn said Lucy disappears pretty often, so this must be one of these cases. However, looking in the room, he couldn't help but think just what Lucy could be up to. Maybe a weird ritual or vampire hunting or something along the lines of that. He sighs, wanting to ask about her cutting issue and hoping to help her with that, but that's just something else he decided to put in his back pocket.

He walks to Luna and Luan's room and knocks, hearing the faint sound of rock playing. The door knob quickly turn. The door opens with Luna on the other side. She noticed it was Lincoln and smiles brightly. Lincoln, however, blushes at the sight of his older sister.

Luna, like her sister Luan, have started to come into her own. Her body has matured gracefully despite what Lynn said. He has a largely larger bust like his sister, but a bottom to match, She even carried a strong thick set of hips as well. She was wearing the same t-shirt Lincoln wore, only in a larger size. Her pants, however, they were noticeably unavailable. What was there were purple or lavender panties with a broken heart logo on the front of them. What made these panties stand out was a slit design on the bottom. Clearly, the novelty of these panties was they was an easy entry in the front of them, meaning she'd never have to take them off if she was...ever in the act. Lincoln had no idea how to stack this mentally, but knew that isn't going to be the last time this'll happen, so he didn't see the reason of trying to be too bashful.

"Heya, Luna.." Lincoln said, still with the cherry face.

Luna didn't speak. She quickly grips Lincoln and hugs him, nearly burying his face into her bust. He didn't even feel like fighting back, seeing how this might end up being the trend now that's he's home. However, as he was being hugged, he looks back down the hall.

His bedroom door is opened a bit more. This was rather troublesome to him. It just bugged him. It felt like it was a hint of some sort. But before anything could be done, the hug is over.

"It's great to have you home, bro!" Luna said. She points to inside her room, prompting him to come in.

Lincoln walks in as Luna shuts the door. Lincoln looks around to notice the radio playing the now lowered rock music. He looks to Luna's bunk and notice it was a mess. Her backpack on the ground, notebooks and paper covering her bed more than the cover was. He even noticed an out of place mirror on the bed with a powder on it. Luna looked at Lincoln and to where he was looking. She noticed the mirror and turned white. She quickly runs to the bed and moves the mirror out of his sight but sliding it under the bed. She passes him a nervous smile as Lincoln looked at her, clearly not fooled. While serving his sentence, he saw his fair share of raids involving cocaine and marijuana. Even had his living space tossed, thanks to a former roommate at the time.

"Luna-" Lincoln started.

"How are you?" she said, cutting him off.

Lincoln sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine. Kinda overwhelmed, if I had to be honest…" Lincoln said.

Luna sat on Luan's bed, being the bottom bunk.

"I would think it would be. I mean, things been kinda on the highway to hell here," Luna said. "Ya already dealt with Lori, yeah?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, she must have been wearing something revealing" joked Luna with a chuckle.

Lincoln, without saying a word, points down to Luna's lower half. Luna looks down and noticed she's still in her panties. She blushed but not wanting to look like she lost the argument, she laughs it off.

"C-Com'n" she starts. "You mean to tell me this is bothering ya?" Luna joked.

"Is seeing my older sister in a sexualized fashion NOT suppose to bother me?" asked Lincoln, clearly being sarcastic.

Luna found a window to tease him.

"I didn't hear you ask me to put on some pants now, did I?" said Luna in a suggestive façade.

Lincoln has grown aware of the joke and refuses to buckle. So, rather than ask her about her issues, he decided to put that in his back pocket and play along.

"Well, are you going to?" asked Lincoln with a smile.

"Do you want me to?" Luna respond, thinking she bested him.

"Actually…" started Lincoln, knowing this would either case her to buckle, freak her out, or make her laugh. "I think you look fine without pants."

Luna turns red and sweaty.

"Bloody 'ell…" she mutters under her breathe.

Luna sat their for a sec and decided to cross her legs. Lincoln, rather flustered by how nice her legs looked along with her black toenail polish looked, darts his eyes from her. Luna soon realize Lincoln can't keep up with the joke much longer.

"So, made any girlfriends up in ya little boarding school, bro?" asked Luna in her resp, thinking this was going to be a checkmate question.

Lincoln wasn't going to be fazed out. He feels like if he could plow through this, things like this wouldn't bother him anymore.

"Nope," Lincoln started. "Why? You're offering?"

Luna froze and turned red. She shoots her hand in the air, gasping for air.

"I tap out-you win." Luna declared.

Lincoln starts to laugh and Luna soon follows behind him, finding this exchange daring and kinda funny. Lincoln looks to his sister who's laughter sounded like a song within itself.

"I missed you, Luna" Lincoln said.

Luna calms down and sighs a happy sigh.

"I missed ya too, bro." she started. "You're...not going back to that place after Christmas...right?"

Lincoln looked at her. Her happy laughter and smile from before has grown...dimmer. A fake smile was plastered on her face. She seemed very serious, but didn't want to risk making Lincoln upset. In a odd way, similar to Lynn. A little too similar.

"Of course not-I'm here to stay." he assured her.

Luna sighs a happy sigh once again.

"Good to hear. Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you, Lincoln. Don't be afraid to come to me" Luna said happily.

Lincoln found a blunt honesty in the statement and smiled.

"Okay, Luna." he said. He takes a quick look around. "Where's Luan?"

Luna froze.

"Luna..?" asked Lincoln.

Luna snaps back into reality and realize she needed to formulate an answer.

"S-She's downstairs. Watching TV, I think.." she answered.

Lincoln was taken aback by her stuttering.

"Oh...I should say hi to her soon" Lincoln said.

"Wait.." Luna said.

Lincoln pauses. Luna looked to Lincoln and thought of a lie.

"Maybe you should see Leni first. She's kinda upset and can use some more positivity, ya know?" said Luna.

Lincoln remembered that Leni was very upset with losing her job and dealing with Lori. Maybe she needed a little better of positive reinforcement.

"You maybe right. Leni is kinda upset." said Lincoln.

Luna nodded and gets off the bed and walks to her brother.

"I think ya should get that squared away, ay mate?" said a smiling Luna.

Lincoln smiles and gave his sister another hug. Luna hugs him back and breathes in, almost sounding like a disguised sniff. She looked Lincoln in the face, after breaking the hug, and kisses his forehead. This stuck with Lincoln. Although Luna was smiling, Lincoln was sweaty and lost. Luna did seem happy Lincoln was home, but that kiss. That kiss was very out of character. It seemed...genuine. He honestly didn't know what to make of it. But given how short all these conversations were, he have realized that no one is the same as he left them. Why question this at all? If anything, it was a harmless kiss.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" joke Luna.

"You are not wearing pants-this should be phrased better," Lincoln rebuttal, red as Mars at this point.

"Take a joke, bro. You don't really have to-" started Luna.

Lincoln gives her a quick peak on the cheek, causing her to turn as red as he is.

"One, I win. Two, put on some pants. Three, I'm just gonna leave on this note. Four, your humor is very weird" he said quickly as he dashed for the door and opened it.

Lincoln walked into the hall and looked back at Luna, who was red in the face and at a loss of words. Lincoln shut the door and sighed. He didn't fully understand why Luna joking in that manner. He thought maybe it's because of her age. Possibly her drug use, the thing he really wanted to talk about but never was able to. He just didn't know what to do with any of them. Not to mention, he knew this was only the beginning. He turns his head to his room, this now being norm to happen, to see if the door moved.

The door was closed.

He was now a kinda nerved by this. He figured he'd at least check up with Leni first before examining it any further. He walked into Leni's room and shuts the door. Back in Luna's room, she laid in her sister bottom bunk, think to herself. She crossed her arms behind her head and thought.

"He's wearing the shirt I got him…" she said to herself softly, face starting to lose that bright red color but still nested in her freckled cheeks.

She started to think about this...feeling The feeling that has been building and strumming at her heart chords for a while at this point. Not sure what they mean or how to express them. Actually, she was pretty well aware this is something she should never express. She know what he thought about all of this. She knew he thought this was just one big goof of some sort-a timed joke. However, the opposite stacks more over the illusion she had to play at the last second. It was timed, alright. Not in jest. She wanted him to see. Not to shock him, but hoping to plant the seed of curiosity through him and see where it takes him. She thinks she has done a fair job, but noticed something odd. She felt a nagging sense of guilt and bitterness within her. Something telling her what she was doing and thinking was wrong.

However, she thinks it had to be now. It had to be, before anyone else sprouting interest. She was worried about the possibility of Ronnie Anne. She's knows all about her fall from grace, and Lincoln is still in the dark about it. The sounds of the rock of the radio sound as if they were getting slower and slower as these thoughts pass through her mind, as if the darkest thoughts mimic the otherworldly notes that play into a soothing song of temptation. Of love and lust and direction-less passion.

This is what she desired. So much so, she's nearly blinded by it.

A little squeak of the door sound off.

Luna, thinking it was Luan or hopefully Lincoln, sits up quickly with a smile only to have it fade quickly. She sighed.

"How...much did you hear?" asked Luna.

Lynn, tears in her eyes, teeth on clutch and with a hand over her heart growls at her sister.

"Everything…."

Lynn walks inside the room.

"Bloody 'ell…" Luna said in shame.

Lynn closes and locks the door, making the quiet dark hallway quiet again.

However, as everyone else branched off, the Lynn's bedroom door, closes quietly.


	8. Blinded By Desire (Pt 2)

Lincoln takes off his academy attire and tosses them into a plastic bag. He stares at the bag for what seem like a while. He tied a bag up in a thick knot and picked it up, getting caught staring at it again. He had another uneasy feeling. He was free now; all he really wanted to do with this uniform that reminded him of a very dark time in his life was to trash it. However, he thought about that uneasy feeling again. That feeling that Lynn gave him, that smile. The thick slump the Loud house seems to have. Lincoln started to think very hard on this. Something told him in that point in time, thinking and feeling how he was, throwing the uniform away may not be the best option.

Something told him...he'll need it in the future.

He throws it on the floor and with his foot, pushes the bag under the bed, far enough to where it's out of everyone else's sight, but not out of his memory.

He walks to his closet and peeks around for something to wear around the house. He finds an old rock t-shirt his sister Luna passed down to him. On the front, in white letters in an complex font choice, it read "Wayward Son" on it. Lincoln couldn't really remember just what band this was, but remembered bits and pieces of the song this t-shirt has based on. He shrugged and threw it on, thinking it would make Luna happy to see he still had it in his wardrobe. He managed to find some red plaid lounge pants. They were just slight baggy, which used to cause him to have to sag a little bit with them, but her puts them on anyway. He finds his old beanie from his old scheming days he used to do with Clyde and puts it on, considering it was still pretty cold inside the house due to the temperatures outside.

He walks to the door and rest his hand on the door knob and inhales. He closes his eyes and contemplates. He knew what he was about to see was going to be different. His sisters, his family and his life as a whole will not be the same as he left it. It'll be very confusing and trying. But he loved his family and owes it to them for trying their best to try to make him feel good about being home, even with all the cracks. Lincoln opens his eyes and opened the door, walking to the hallway and stopping after hearing a noise. He looks down to see Lynn, all wrapped up on the ground, fast asleep. Snoring like a bear, but looked peaceful. Lincoln just assumed she was still tired from the nap, being none the wiser to what was said or done during his time asleep. He carefully picked her up bridal style and walked into his room and gently laid her in his bed. Forgetting to pull back the covers for her, Lincoln improvised and threw one of his over sized hoodies on her as a cover.

Lynn motions her body and hugs the cover around her actually smiled in her slumber. Lincoln couldn't help but smile too, finding it kinda cute how she's smiling in her sleep. He strokes her hair lightly and was about to leave until…

"I...love...you...Lincoln…" Lynn mumbled in her sleep.

This caused Lincoln to pause. He figure she knew it was him who put her to bed, but something about it seemed...off. He realize he can't keep this in mind. He had to make an effort to see all of his siblings. He walks outside into the hall and shuts the door behind him gently. He quickly tries to opens Lisa's bedroom door, to no avail. Lincoln studies the door and realize it had a pretty generic sign on the front that read "Do Not Disturb". Lincoln remembered that Lynn said that Lisa isn't much for talking to anyone anymore. So, he figured not even he was spared from this rash judgment of the cold, calculating Lisa. He walks across from Lisa's room to the twin room and knocked on the door.

"What?!" yelled two voices.

"It's me-Lincoln" Lincoln said, actually forming a smile.

Silence.

"I'm coming!" yelled what sounded like Lana.

"No, I want to let him in!" yelled what sounded like Lola.

"No, me!"

"I said I want to!"

"Back off, sparkle butt!"

"Coming from you, butch!"

"Don't call me butch, you bipolar freak!

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Lincoln realized this was going to go on a while. He rest his hand on the door knob to test to see if it's even locked. It wasn't. He turns the knob and walks into their room. Their room looked basically the same, only there wasn't any pets in here. Come to think of it, Lincoln noticed all of the pets were gone. Not sure rather that was really important or not, he decided to aim his attention on the twins. Lincoln studied him. Lola looked the same, more or less. She wasn't in her sparkling gown she'd normally don, but a fru-fru pink sparkly shirt, some pricey white shorts and a some pink sneakers. Her hair hasn't gotten much longer. Lana, however, changed a good bit. She wasn't in her overalls anymore. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a gray plaid coat over his shirt, some ripped and dirty jeans and homely skate shoes. She still had her famous red ball cap, but her hair was cut short, in a was, she looked like a boy with female features. The two twins were still yelling at one another.

Lincoln clears his throat.

The twins stopped throwing crude remarks at one another and turn to see their brother. They quickly dashed to him and hugged both his legs, talking over each other happily while fighting back their tears. Lincoln pats both of their heads and they let go. Lincoln takes a knee and talk to them for a short time, knowing he's got quite a bit of ground to cover.

"So, how are you guys? It's been so long…" asked Lincoln with a wide grin.

"Everything has been pretty-" started Lana.

"HE WAS TALKING TO ME!" shrieked Lola at Lana, vocal tone rivaling a banshee.

Lincoln was taken aback by that statement, and Lana sighs and gets quiet. Lola smiles and takes advantage of the situation.

"Thank you, Lana!" said Lola in a now sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" muttered Lana under her breathe.

Lola moves closer to Lincoln.

"Everything has been...good enough I guess," Lola said.

"I was going to say that-" Lana started.

Lola started a nearly demonic stare at her twin. Lana groans and stops talking again. Lincoln, feeling this would get worst, tries to push the conversation forward.

"S-So, what about you, Lola? How are you?" How are you?

"Well, I been…" started Lola once she locked eyes with Lincoln.

"Why are you staring at me?!" yelled Lola angrily at Lincoln.

Lincoln stared at Lola, fearful and very lost in what triggered her to switch up her attitude.

"Oh, my God...here it comes…" sighed an annoyed Lana.

"Uh...because you were talking?" said Lincoln honestly.

Lola's eyes widen and she starts to cry, nearly wailing in pain. Lincoln is stunned by this, not sure if he said something wrong. He looks to Lana for an answer, but is greeted with a shrug.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?!" scream Lola as she breaks down on the floor, rolling and weeping in a manic fashion.

Lincoln was going to say something reassuring, but it cut off by Lola switching up her mood once more. She stops crying all together and starts crying and laughing. Just laughing. She seemed to wiggle and contort about of the ground like a hellish creature from the movies. Lana sighs and grabs Lincoln's hand and walks him into the hall while Lola resume her manic episode. They manage into get into the dark hallway and Lana shuts her bedroom door. She sighs.

"Lana...what was that?" Lincoln said while pointing at the bedroom door.

"I dunno," Lana said in her gruff voice. "She's been like that since dad left and we just think she's doing it for attention."

Lincoln sighs and looks at Lana with a smile. Lana, who gets nervous darts her eyes around.

"How have you been since you been home, Lincy?" asked Lana, in an odd girly voice.

The voice was so preppy, sweet and feminine, hearing it come out from Lana didn't feel humanly natural and didn't register too well to him. He's so in tune with her gruffy, tomboyish voice, that this was an unwarranted amalgamation of styles, pitches and ideals. He remembered that Lynn said Lana is worried about being seen as gay and is thinking she's gay so she's obviously overcompensating. Then he remembered he promised to play along.

Lana looked like she was becoming discouraged by Lincoln's silence. Lincoln quickly forms a believable response.

"It's been kinda wild, sis," he answered. "But it's amazing to see you all again. I missed you."

Lana smiled, clearly touched to know her brother is happy to see them.

"So, you met Drunk Lori, huh?" asked Lana, still hold her girl voice by a thread.

Lincoln nodded, with some sweat beading.

"Yeah, we saw the empty bottle," said Lana, trying to sound as girl as either Leni or Lola. "Like, I totally get it if you, like, find us all trashy."

"No, no. I don't but.." Lincoln started. "She knows we're related, right?"

Lana chuckles.

"When she's like that, it doesn't matter. If you're a guy, she'll flirt with you. Don't worry-it's not like she'll kiss you or anything," Lana said, switching in and out of her normal voice and her pretend one.

Lincoln sighed with relief.

"Then again...I'm not TOTALLY sure about that…" Lana doubled back.

Lincoln gulped with fear.

"But you should be okay!" said a smiley Lana.

Lincoln sighs and puts on a nervous smile. He looked at Lana for a second.

"Hey, Lana?" asked Lincoln.

Lana's eyes beamed at him. Lincoln wasn't sure if he should ask, but the brother in him felt like it was totally warranted.

"Is...everything okay at school?" he asked.

Lana's face got very pale. She was very unsure how to answer him, feeling she'd say something that'll cause him to see her in a different way. She puts on a fake smile and nods. Lincoln wasn't buying it, but knew that this was something she wasn't really ready to open up about. He decided to put the extra questions about her in his back pocket, feeling Lana will come to him about it when she was ready.

"Well, that's good. I just want you to know I'm your brother and things are gonna go back to normal. So, if you ever need to talk...about anything…" said Lincoln.

Lana smiles. A real one. She starts to sniff and look like she was about the cry. She looks downward and walks to Lincoln and hugged him. He hugs her back and sighs. He get back on his feet and started walking down the hall. Lana, still looking down, speaks up.

"L-Lincoln…?" Lana said.

Lincoln, almost passing Lynn and Lucy's room, stops and turned around to look at his sister.

"Yeah?" said Lincoln.

"Do...would you love me, no matter how I am? Even if I was...different?" she asked.

Lincoln knew this was a test. He never had any ill will towards his sister or gay people. Though this was different and he still thought that this was still just a trying phase for a young girl, he wanted to let her know he was always there for her.

"Of course!" he said with a smile and a concerned face. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Lana gets quiet.

"At least one of you care…" said Lana in torment.

Before Lincoln can ask a follow up, Lana walks back into her room quickly and shuts the door. Lincoln paused before moving to reflect on that reaction. He then stared where Lana stood, thinking there must be some truly confusing things running through her head. Lincoln thinks about the possibility Lana may have say something that traumatized her or been swept by the media to think a certain way. He looked up slightly and noticed something off.

His bedroom door was cracked.

He could have sworn he shut the door behind him, but shrugged.

He resume his walk past the Lynn and Lucy's room. The room was dark. The lights were off. He noticed on Lucy's bed, her backpack was there, but she was nowhere in sight. He remembered that Lynn said Lucy disappears pretty often, so this must be one of these cases. However, looking in the room, he couldn't help but think just what Lucy could be up to. Maybe a weird ritual or vampire hunting or something along the lines of that. He sighs, wanting to ask about her cutting issue and hoping to help her with that, but that's just something else he decided to put in his back pocket.

He walks to Luna and Luan's room and knocks, hearing the faint sound of rock playing. The door knob quickly turn. The door opens with Luna on the other side. She noticed it was Lincoln and smiles brightly. Lincoln, however, blushes at the sight of his older sister.

Luna, like her sister Luan, have started to come into her own. Her body has matured gracefully despite what Lynn said. He has a largely larger bust like his sister, but a bottom to match, She even carried a strong thick set of hips as well. She was wearing the same t-shirt Lincoln wore, only in a larger size. Her pants, however, they were noticeably unavailable. What was there were purple or lavender panties with a broken heart logo on the front of them. What made these panties stand out was a slit design on the bottom. Clearly, the novelty of these panties was they was an easy entry in the front of them, meaning she'd never have to take them off if she was...ever in the act. Lincoln had no idea how to stack this mentally, but knew that isn't going to be the last time this'll happen, so he didn't see the reason of trying to be too bashful.

"Heya, Luna.." Lincoln said, still with the cherry face.

Luna didn't speak. She quickly grips Lincoln and hugs him, nearly burying his face into her bust. He didn't even feel like fighting back, seeing how this might end up being the trend now that's he's home. However, as he was being hugged, he looks back down the hall.

His bedroom door is opened a bit more. This was rather troublesome to him. It just bugged him. It felt like it was a hint of some sort. But before anything could be done, the hug is over.

"It's great to have you home, bro!" Luna said. She points to inside her room, prompting him to come in.

Lincoln walks in as Luna shuts the door. Lincoln looks around to notice the radio playing the now lowered rock music. He looks to Luna's bunk and notice it was a mess. Her backpack on the ground, notebooks and paper covering her bed more than the cover was. He even noticed an out of place mirror on the bed with a powder on it. Luna looked at Lincoln and to where he was looking. She noticed the mirror and turned white. She quickly runs to the bed and moves the mirror out of his sight but sliding it under the bed. She passes him a nervous smile as Lincoln looked at her, clearly not fooled. While serving his sentence, he saw his fair share of raids involving cocaine and marijuana. Even had his living space tossed, thanks to a former roommate at the time.

"Luna-" Lincoln started.

"How are you?" she said, cutting him off.

Lincoln sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine. Kinda overwhelmed, if I had to be honest…" Lincoln said.

Luna sat on Luan's bed, being the bottom bunk.

"I would think it would be. I mean, things been kinda on the highway to hell here," Luna said. "Ya already dealt with Lori, yeah?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, she must have been wearing something revealing" joked Luna with a chuckle.

Lincoln, without saying a word, points down to Luna's lower half. Luna looks down and noticed she's still in her panties. She blushed but not wanting to look like she lost the argument, she laughs it off.

"C-Com'n" she starts. "You mean to tell me this is bothering ya?" Luna joked.

"Is seeing my older sister in a sexualized fashion NOT suppose to bother me?" asked Lincoln, clearly being sarcastic.

Luna found a window to tease him.

"I didn't hear you ask me to put on some pants now, did I?" said Luna in a suggestive façade.

Lincoln has grown aware of the joke and refuses to buckle. So, rather than ask her about her issues, he decided to put that in his back pocket and play along.

"Well, are you going to?" asked Lincoln with a smile.

"Do you want me to?" Luna respond, thinking she bested him.

"Actually…" started Lincoln, knowing this would either case her to buckle, freak her out, or make her laugh. "I think you look fine without pants."

Luna turns red and sweaty.

"Bloody 'ell…" she mutters under her breathe.

Luna sat their for a sec and decided to cross her legs. Lincoln, rather flustered by how nice her legs looked along with her black toenail polish looked, darts his eyes from her. Luna soon realize Lincoln can't keep up with the joke much longer.

"So, made any girlfriends up in ya little boarding school, bro?" asked Luna in her resp, thinking this was going to be a checkmate question.

Lincoln wasn't going to be fazed out. He feels like if he could plow through this, things like this wouldn't bother him anymore.

"Nope," Lincoln started. "Why? You're offering?"

Luna froze and turned red. She shoots her hand in the air, gasping for air.

"I tap out-you win." Luna declared.

Lincoln starts to laugh and Luna soon follows behind him, finding this exchange daring and kinda funny. Lincoln looks to his sister who's laughter sounded like a song within itself.

"I missed you, Luna" Lincoln said.

Luna calms down and sighs a happy sigh.

"I missed ya too, bro." she started. "You're...not going back to that place after Christmas...right?"

Lincoln looked at her. Her happy laughter and smile from before has grown...dimmer. A fake smile was plastered on her face. She seemed very serious, but didn't want to risk making Lincoln upset. In a odd way, similar to Lynn. A little too similar.

"Of course not-I'm here to stay." he assured her.

Luna sighs a happy sigh once again.

"Good to hear. Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you, Lincoln. Don't be afraid to come to me" Luna said happily.

Lincoln found a blunt honesty in the statement and smiled.

"Okay, Luna." he said. He takes a quick look around. "Where's Luan?"

Luna froze.

"Luna..?" asked Lincoln.

Luna snaps back into reality and realize she needed to formulate an answer.

"S-She's downstairs. Watching TV, I think.." she answered.

Lincoln was taken aback by her stuttering.

"Oh...I should say hi to her soon" Lincoln said.

"Wait.." Luna said.

Lincoln pauses. Luna looked to Lincoln and thought of a lie.

"Maybe you should see Leni first. She's kinda upset and can use some more positivity, ya know?" said Luna.

Lincoln remembered that Leni was very upset with losing her job and dealing with Lori. Maybe she needed a little better of positive reinforcement.

"You maybe right. Leni is kinda upset." said Lincoln.

Luna nodded and gets off the bed and walks to her brother.

"I think ya should get that squared away, ay mate?" said a smiling Luna.

Lincoln smiles and gave his sister another hug. Luna hugs him back and breathes in, almost sounding like a disguised sniff. She looked Lincoln in the face, after breaking the hug, and kisses his forehead. This stuck with Lincoln. Although Luna was smiling, Lincoln was sweaty and lost. Luna did seem happy Lincoln was home, but that kiss. That kiss was very out of character. It seemed...genuine. He honestly didn't know what to make of it. But given how short all these conversations were, he have realized that no one is the same as he left them. Why question this at all? If anything, it was a harmless kiss.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" joke Luna.

"You are not wearing pants-this should be phrased better," Lincoln rebuttal, red as Mars at this point.

"Take a joke, bro. You don't really have to-" started Luna.

Lincoln gives her a quick peak on the cheek, causing her to turn as red as he is.

"One, I win. Two, put on some pants. Three, I'm just gonna leave on this note. Four, your humor is very weird" he said quickly as he dashed for the door and opened it.

Lincoln walked into the hall and looked back at Luna, who was red in the face and at a loss of words. Lincoln shut the door and sighed. He didn't fully understand why Luna joking in that manner. He thought maybe it's because of her age. Possibly her drug use, the thing he really wanted to talk about but never was able to. He just didn't know what to do with any of them. Not to mention, he knew this was only the beginning. He turns his head to his room, this now being norm to happen, to see if the door moved.

The door was closed.

He was now a kinda nerved by this. He figured he'd at least check up with Leni first before examining it any further. He walked into Leni's room and shuts the door. Back in Luna's room, she laid in her sister bottom bunk, think to herself. She crossed her arms behind her head and thought.

"He's wearing the shirt I got him…" she said to herself softly, face starting to lose that bright red color but still nested in her freckled cheeks.

She started to think about this...feeling The feeling that has been building and strumming at her heart chords for a while at this point. Not sure what they mean or how to express them. Actually, she was pretty well aware this is something she should never express. She know what he thought about all of this. She knew he thought this was just one big goof of some sort-a timed joke. However, the opposite stacks more over the illusion she had to play at the last second. It was timed, alright. Not in jest. She wanted him to see. Not to shock him, but hoping to plant the seed of curiosity through him and see where it takes him. She thinks she has done a fair job, but noticed something odd. She felt a nagging sense of guilt and bitterness within her. Something telling her what she was doing and thinking was wrong.

However, she thinks it had to be now. It had to be, before anyone else sprouting interest. She was worried about the possibility of Ronnie Anne. She's knows all about her fall from grace, and Lincoln is still in the dark about it. The sounds of the rock of the radio sound as if they were getting slower and slower as these thoughts pass through her mind, as if the darkest thoughts mimic the otherworldly notes that play into a soothing song of temptation. Of love and lust and direction-less passion.

This is what she desired. So much so, she's nearly blinded by it.

A little squeak of the door sound off.

Luna, thinking it was Luan or hopefully Lincoln, sits up quickly with a smile only to have it fade quickly. She sighed.

"How...much did you hear?" asked Luna.

Lynn, tears in her eyes, teeth on clutch and with a hand over her heart growls at her sister.

"Everything…."

Lynn walks inside the room.

"Bloody 'ell…" Luna said in shame.

Lynn closes and locks the door, making the quiet dark hallway quiet again.

However, as everyone else branched off, the Lynn's bedroom door, closes quietly.


	9. Luan Complex

She stares at the two pills that sit in her palm, arm twitching from pure worry.

Luan sits downstairs in the living room on the couch, television on low volume on the news. Some scandal involving some unfavorable rich man in a high point of power in the country in some kind of loosely written script for the sake of ratings. Luan, however, was not paying attention to the two commentators on the screen but the the pills in her hand, even though for a long time, she has been battling the art of concentrating. The looming feeling of guilt and shame she has been stewing in has affected her in ways she can't even begin to pen. The same uncontrollable behaviors. The same impulsive and scandalous thoughts-playing on repeat in the theater of her mind. What was playing on the screen of her mental?

What she saw. When she came out of the shower. All those months ago.

Months ago, about three days after Lincoln was sentenced, Luan was leaving the bathroom. She was donning a yellow robe with matching slippers, a towel wrap for her hair, and an very out of place squirting flower nested on her left breast. This night, she was the last Loud sister to use the shower. She walked down the hall to her room door was cracked, orange light shining into the dark hallway. She remembered picking up the speed and walking to her bedroom door and peeking inside. Luna was spread half hazardly on her bunk, right leg over the side of bed in midair. The light sound of snoring feeling the room.

Luan, finding it off her sister was already out cold like that, made her way over to the sleeping rocker to investigate. The rocker, still growing into her new body, was wearing a long black tee with a yellow smiley face with X's for eyes. She was in her purple panties. Not only that, Luna was sweating pretty heavily. Luan, after just getting out of a hot shower, did notice the house was unusually warm that night. She just marked it off as their parents forgetting to turn off the heat before bed and thought nothing else about it. However, the fact she's already fast asleep for only a ten to fifteen minute gap is kinda strange.

Luna seemed rather happy before Luan lifted. Excited even. The two were the only one's who had their lights on, considering everyone went to sleep. Luan thought about what they talked about. They jawed about school, Luna's demo finally getting reviewed online and people calling her about possible deals. They talked about how their parents have been rather quiet to one another the last few days and then changed the gloomy subject to about boys they'd date. The idea for the perfect boy came into play as the two started verbally charting characteristics of what made the perfect man. Honesty. Warmth. Intelligence. Kindness. A golden heart. The two laughed at the absurdity of it all-thinking such a divine being existed. Luan then remembered something.

She brought up Lincoln.

Everyone was upset about Lincoln being arrested, not sure how he would fair, but decided that maybe the judge wouldn't be too hard on him since he's not a repeat offender. No one likes to talk about Lincoln. Not that they hated him or held ill will towards him, but because they were hurt. It was obvious how much everyone loved him and were upset that he was gone. No one seemed more hurt than Lynn, though.

However, as soon as this was brought up, Luna wasn't too keen on talking anymore and was almost shooing Luan off to the bathroom so she can be alone. Luan just thought she said his name at the wrong time and hit a raw nerve.

Now, looking back at the sleeping girl, Luan was about to rule this off as she has upset Luna. However, she looks to the far corner of the room and noticed something else.

Luna's radio was out of place.

Luan walked over to the far corner of the room next to her stage and exmanied the radio. It was on the dresser before she left but is now tossed aside to the far part of the room, like it was moved in a hurry. Luan was very confused. Confused and curious. She plugs the radio into the lone socket nearby the stage and opens the CD deck to see what was playing before. Three CDS spilled onto the floor and Luan picks them up. However, the were pirated copies of albums. No artist names but there were the official names of the albums crudely written in what looked to be purple permanent marker.

The albums were Torches, 40oz. To Freedom and Nevermind.

It didn't help Luan had no idea who the artist were but something about the Nevermind disc spoke to her. Something about it, rather it be a hunch or something mystic, this album was something suspect. She opens the disc deck and was about to sample the songs that was on it when a faint sound throws her off.

A wet smacking sound.

Luan wasn't very sure what to make of it then. She just knew she heard it. Luan stops what she's doing and listens hard. Besides Luna's tired snoring, there was another smacking sound. Luan closes the disc deck and leaves the album on the side, thinking she'll be right back. She sticks her head out into the hall and looks to her right. The bathroom light was off and no one seemed to be in there. She looks to the left to see something troubling.

Lincoln's door was cracked open.

All the other doors were closed and the lights off. Lincoln's was cracked yet no one stayed in there.

Luan, frightened and thinking it was some sort of intruder or someone messing with Lincoln's things, walked to the door in slow steps, hoping to not disturb the squeaky floorboards but after living in this house so long, she knew every squeaky part of the house by heart and was able maneuver her way to the door. However, after reaching the door, there was a faint gasping and muffled squeaking. Luan quietly turns her head around. There was no one behind her. She turns back to the door and ducks low, silently peaking in. However, she was not prepared for what came next dowsed in the shadows.

It was Lynn.

Lynn, in some of the most radical fashion, was violently masturbating. The speed of her fingers and the intense expressions on her face was proof. The empty yet echoing sounds of her handy work sounded off in the empty room. The almost inhuman wrath and energy she was applying to herself was seen both disgusting and adored by Luan. For some reason, watching from afar, in silence, was...alluring. Graceful. Somewhat addicting. As minutes go by, Lynn is still take it and has even go as far to form a impact cadence with her fingers as she drips and drools from her other mouth like a busted party keg. Luan, who was kinda seen as a prude and found dirty humor very lowbrow and too easy, is dumbstruck as her mind shifted into autopilot. Basking in the lewd action as if she wandered into a den made entirely of gold. Her sister was on a full speed course to climax and Luan, face flushing a bloody red, was engrossed so severely, looking away seemed more of a sin than what was taking place.

However, in her lewd fun, Lynn began to moan and thrust her body into an arch. As she did so, something stopped Luan's positive feelings toward the action and opened up a heavy weight of hate.

He noticed Lynn's attire. The shirt she wore was not hers. She was wearing one of Lincoln's signature orange collared shirts. Luan's red face turns into a milky white upon discovery. What axed the delight entirely was the simple phrase Lynn moaned. "I love you, Lincoln…"

Luan was heartbroken. Sickened. Modified. Basically on the verge of spitting up bile onto the floor. She just assumed Lynn was there to have this private time away from Lucy. Not to...do what she was doing and say what she was saying in such a sinful fashion. Luan knew, even though she felt a tingle within her, had to stop this before anyone else heard.

Luan stood up from the ground and open the door wide. A faint gasp is heard and everything grows quiet. The room is completely dark. Luan walks into the dark room and shuts the door behind her. The sound of a whimpering and crying sound off.

"Lynn..."

"L-Luan...please...don't-"

"I'm not going to judge you. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. But this can't happen again. What if someone else saw you?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Do...do you have feelings for Lincoln?

"Luan, please...d-don't make me answer this-"

"Lynn, if you do, you HAVE to tell me. This is very serious and this could ruin you."

"...I...I love him…"

"...Never again, Lynn. Clean yourself up, take off that shirt, and go to bed."

"Okay…"

"G-Good night. Don't come back in here."

"But L-Luna was in here-"

"I SAID….wait-Luna?"

"She did the same thing I did…"

"...Go to your bed, Lynn."

Luan walked into the hallway and left her sister in the dark room as she walks quietly to her room, removing the head wrap and wiping the sweat from her face as she passed Lynn's bedroom door ajar slightly. She walks into her room and looked at her sister and bunk mate, lost of how to combat this knowledge knowing it's a possibility two of her sisters are in romantic love with their own brother. Luan, sicken and lost by this couldn't bring herself to wake up Luna and demand answer, risk causing Luna to meltdown. Luna was in a good place musically and things could really take off. Bringing this out into the frontline could ruin Luna mentally and throw her entire chance at a legit career out to dry and to twist in the wind. She just took off her robe, threw on her night clothes, turned off the lamps and hopped in bed.

However, that tingle. That rush. That experience from before was in her. That craving. She, unlike some of her sisters, have never really given into her womanly ways and explored solo with her flesh, not seeing it as important as a well structured joke or well timed pun. However, playing that back in her head made her wonder. The intense high Lynn must have felt must have been beyond Luan's comprehension. Though, she would really like to find out. However, she couldn't just do it for the sake of doing it. She needed a fantasy that spoke to her. Something not normal. Something that only she can see and only makes sense in the lust chemical soaked parts of her newly warped mind.

Lincoln.

Lynn didn't have feelings for her brother like that, but he was the only real boy he could think of at the time. Feeling the urge finally setting in after all this years of being a prude and that urge knocking at her chamber door, it seemed that Lincoln was going to be the stand-in.

She listens. Luna's snores are heard.

She realized to test this would be now. She quietly and quickly moves her hand under her undercarriage and knocked on her own chamber door. At first, it felt awkward. She had no idea if she was doing it right. She didn't know rather using her brother as a stand-in mate was right, even in fantasy. However, she closes her eyes and replays how her sister was handling herself and began to mimic the motions, only in low volume. She pictured Lincoln and for some reason, she was off to the races. The emotionless face she had starting off, aimlessly fumbling her way into feeling anything, was removed to a near drunken smile. Completely stuck in her own little world of pleasure, thanks to the ghost Lincoln who was given her what she felt like she was owed.

The torches were lit. The feeling of the sweat she began to pour and the heat she was generating in her mind was seen as something sublime. Yet, she wanted to to play it out and see how low the tempo can get before she reaches nirvana.

Luan grunted. Moaned. Gasped. Drooled and swooned her way for what seemed like hours and hours. Only to learn this trip reached it's final destination at thirty. Gleesh. Climax. The floodgates were open and the towns in the valley were washed away by the pleasuring tides.

Luan, sweaty, panting. Hair a loose mess. Mouth open and tongue askew, was happy. She's dripping bliss. However, she wanted more. That and oddly a cigarette, but mainly more. As soon as it ended, she geared herself up to go at it again. And again. And again. And again.

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. She was addicted. Not to Lincoln, but to the act. She was never done and before long, she was literally losing it. The voice crept in. The delusions swept. The weird attitude shifts kicked it. The need to feel that pleasure crippled her from being rational. She started to show the cracks in her sanity. All for the pleasures of the skin.

Then...the incident. Then the doctor visits. Then the therapy visits. Then the medication.

She stares at the two pills that sit in her palm, arm twitching from pure worry.

No one was really wanting to talk about this issue. Now burying it completely because Lincoln was home. However, Luan has reached this odd thought she doesn't need these pills anymore. She was sane. She was in control. She knew better. She wasn't into Lincoln. She would never even marinade of the very idea. Maybe he was kinda cute. Maybe he was nice. Maybe he brought all the best feelings from her. Maybe he had nice lips. Maybe she should ask him to meet her alone. Maybe see where it goes. Maybe he'll give her a wonderful time on top of the washer downstairs. Maybe she could just ask him-No.

Luan gasp.

She quickly throws the pills in her mouth and sips a tiny cup of water to make sure they get down her throat. She begins to sweat and the sin starts to crawl on her back. She stared at the television as the sound of a door shutting and two voices ring out.

"Lincoln, please tell me why I can't!"

It was Leni.

"Leni, you can't say you're desired pay is one trillion dollars on a job application!"

It was Lincoln.

Luan tried to look natural. However, she thinks about Lynn. How she's acting. Know what she does, Lynn is trying to stay calm. However, Lynn still sees her as kind of a hypocrite for what happened. Saying all that in the bedroom but turn into a freak after that. Luan felt the need to cry but put up a happy face for Lincoln.

"Do it for him…" though Luan to herself. "Don't ruin his homeCUMMING-I mean, homecoming! Gah! Even my thoughts are sick!"

Lincoln walks to the living room to see Luan and smiles.

"H-Hey, Linc!" said an intensely smiling Luan.

"Hey, Luan!" Lincoln said to Luan.

Luan opens her arms to allow Lincoln a hug. Leni looked concern before looking to the coffee table and noticing Luan's pills were gone and her water was drunk. She sighs knowing Luan was on her medicine. However, Luan tightens the hug on Lincoln.

"I missed you so much!" said Lincoln.

"I missed you too, little bro!" said Luan. "Pull my hair! Pull my hair! I'm bad! Tell me I'm-gah! Luan, stop thinking like that! Why do these pills take so long to work?!" she thought to herself.

Luan breaks the hug and the two sat on the couch together. Leni joined in and the three talked about random things for what seemed like a while. They talked about school, Lincoln being gone, mom and dad breaking up, Lori's break up, the movies Lincoln missed-they rambled on for eons.

As time passed, in the hall was Lana, thinking by herself and about herself. Lynn's door shuts itself. Lana jumps at this, not sure what to think. She was about to walk over there before she is stopped by a tug on the sleeve. She turns around to see her twin Lola.

"Lola?" started Lana. "What's up?"

Lola looks down.

"We need to talk…" Lola said sadly.

Lana, sad to see her sister in pain, walked back inside the room and shut the door. During this, as the three talked downstairs. The television goes out.

"What happened?" asked Leni.

"I think the weather is messing with the-" started Lincoln.

Luan groans.

"Leni?" asked Luan.

"That's me!" said an excited Leni.

Luan rolled her eyes.

"Did you pay the cable bill?" asked Luan.

Leni thought for a second and gasped. She walked over to the phone.

"Don't worry-I'll figure this out!" said Leni as she dials up the cable company's number only to get a dial tone.

Luan sighs.

"Leni, the cable and phone are together-it's part of the bundle" Luan said.

Lincoln found this funny and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just pay on my cellphone. Shouldn't be too…" Leni started before trailing off.

"Internet is part of the bundle?" asked Lincoln to Luan.

She smiles and nods.

Leni, defeated, calls out for a ringer.

"Lori, we need to talk!" she yelled as she walked into her mother's bedroom.

Lincoln laughed at how everything was turned off because of the bills and Luan took delight in her brother's laughter. However, seeing his so happy and unaware of the madness brewing slowly in the house made her sad. What Luna was feeling. What Lynn was thinking. What she was thinking. She felt like Lincoln should know something. Anything.

"Well, guess it's just us," said Lincoln. "Too bad the T.V. is out."

"Actually, it couldn't have come at a better time…" said Luan with a nervous smile.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lincoln with a concerned face.

Luan sighs and rest her hand on his right shoulder.

"We...need to talk…" said Luan to a worried looking Lincoln.

Elsewhere in the city, posted at a canal under a bridge was Ronnie Anne. The tan skinned freckle faced savage decked in black was smoking a cigarette in the bitter cold. The canal was walled odd poorly by aging chain link fences and had few of a far off bridge across the way that was ringing with the song of touch and go traffic with car horns accompanying the sound. The canal leveled walls were covered in graffiti from various artist, racist posters, and gang labels for many different cliques from within the city, including Ronnie Anne's. The young girl was getting rather anxious waiting out in the blue. The young girl pulled out her switchblade and looked at it for a moment, inhaling a thinning line of tar into her lungs as she passes the time. The icy rain pours and chips away at the frozen water at the bottom of the canal. The girl throws up the hood on her hoodie and sighs with a puff of smoke following it. As she did this, she turns her head to her left.

"You know how to keep a girl waiting…" said Ronnie Anne.

Out of nowhere, a person in all black and their hood up, facing down appears. Completely still and sigh heavily.

"So...why are we out here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

The person pulls their hood off their head and with their cover eyes looks at Ronnie Anne.

She sighs.

"We need to talk…" said Lucy.


	10. We Need To Talk (Pt 1)

Ronnie Anne pauses and stares at Lucy for a moment, pretty sure she has the conversation already pegged.

Ronnie Anne and Lucy seem to be fairly close to one another. Lucy managed to latch on to her not too long after Lincoln was sentenced and formed a rather tight, if not odd, relationship with the bully. Ronnie Anne was well aware of all of Lucy's issues and her broken home life and doesn't judge her. Lucy knows all about Ronnie Anne being sent to the day program and her various criminal activities and doesn't judge her. The two were almost sisters from different side of the fence. However, when Ronnie Anne got the text from Lucy earlier this morning about this meeting, she just assumed it's the usual stuff. The want to meet at almost 5 PM in such a location wasn't too strange, but still had her thinking.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" said Ronnie Anne with a smile.

Lucy sighs. This bothered Ronnie Anne. Usually, Lucy is more open to smiling and laughing with her, even on her worst days. Ronnie Anne's smile faded and she started to look serious to save face. She hands the pale girl her already lit cigarette and the Goth takes a drag of the loosie.

"Did I tell you Lincoln was home?" Lucy said dryly.

Ronnie Anne shook. She was very excited to hear that, but wanted to look cool in front of Lucy.

"T-That's cool, Lucy" Ronnie Anne said. "I-I oughta come over during the break and say hello to him-"

Lucy cleared her throat loudly.

Ronnie Anne stopped and sighed heavily, clearly annoyed.

"...It's Lynn, isn't it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"She's gotten worst since he's been home…" said Lucy as she hits the cigarette and passes it back to Ronnie Anne.

"Well…" said Ronnie Anne before taking a drag of the cig. "You know I'd drop that bitch if she tries me…"

Lucy sighs.

"I know that. But I...I still love her. Even if she...isn't well…" said Lucy in gloom.

Ronnie Anne, feeling guilty for saying something so harsh to Lucy, decided to backpedal.

"H-Hey..I'm sorry. It's just last time, when she caught me in the ally-" started Ronnie Anne.

"I know…" said Lucy quickly. "You defended yourself. I'm surprised you were actually strong enough to fight her off."

Ronnie Anne laughed a bit.

"So, I'm guessing she's getting all crazy about Lincoln and stuff" Ronnie Anne said.

"Her and Luna…" Lucy finished.

Ronnie Anne paused.

"Wait-Luna? I-I thought you said she was under control!" said Ronnie Anne surprised.

Lucy groaned with embarrassment.

"I know...s-she was. But now everyone is losing it in front of Lincoln, without any regard of how he feels. Lynn and Luna may ruin this if Luan doesn't. Or Lori. Or Lana. T-Then there's Lola and..*sigh*.."

Ronnie Anne rest her hand on Lucy's shoulder and looks at her face to face.

"Lucy...do...you think Lincoln missed me? I mean, I-I wouldn't be mad. I mean...I'm scared. That...he'll be…" Ronnie Anne started.

"Like my sisters?" asked Lucy.

Ashamed and feeling this was cruel judgment on her part, Ronnie Anne sighed.

"I'm sure he missed you punching him…" said Lucy with a smile.

Ronnie Anne laughs as Lucy started to blush and the two stared at one another for a while. Ronnie Anne holds Lucy closely and smiles. Lucy started to smile but it quickly fades. Ronnie Anne leans in for what seemed to look like a kiss before Lucy puts her hand in Ronnie Anne's face.

"W-We can't do this. Lincoln is back...we can't do that anymore…" said Lucy, shakingly and frightened.

Ronnie Anne lets go of Lucy, smacking herself on the forehead for the action.

"No, no-you're right. I-I read that wrong. TOTAL mistake on my part!" said a panicking Ronnie Anne.

The two girls, both red in the face stared at one another and then looked away for a while.

"I...still have more to say…" said a red but composed Lucy.

"O-Okay...what about?" asked a red Ronnie Anne.

Back at the house on the second floor, the twins are in there own little flukes of interest. Lola is pacing back and forth in a typhoon of emotions while Lana tries to calm her down. The twins have only been talking for a good fifteen minutes before Lola started to act up. Lana knew this would happen. She knew this would cause her to have an episode. Even though it was her idea, Lana shouldn't have listened.

Lana slowly walks towards Lola to comfort her. Lola moves away from her.

"Don't you touch me!" yelled Lola with tears forming.

Lana looked at her sister in fear.

"I-It was your idea! Why are you mad at me?!" asked Lana confused.

"I said on the CHEEK! On the cheek! And I said for only a second!" said Lola as she moved further from Lana.

Lana moved closer, trying not to make any sudden moves.

"You turned you're head! I-I didn't mean to kiss you-" started Lana.

"No, no, no, ew, ew-no! Don't! Don't you dare finish that statement!" demanded Lola as she walks toward her bed.

"Lola, I'm sorry! But I told you this would happen!" said Lana annoyed.

"Well, I was trying to be nice to you, you toad!" insulted Lola.

Lana rolls her eyes.

"Oh, praise Queen Lola! Thank you for letting me plant my lips upon thee, my lady!" said Lana sarcastically.

Lola scoffs.

"First off, bitch" started Lola with sass. "It's 'Princess' Lola. Second of all, I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"With what?! How was that going to help me?!" asked a angry Lana.

"I-I thought if I let you kiss my cheek you'd finally just...I don't know-accept what you are!" said Lola.

Lana gets quiet and starts to shut down. Lola pauses and realized she said something a tad distasteful.

"Lana-" started Lola.

"No-shut up…" said Lana.

Lola stopped talking as she watches her twin throws off her hat and grips her now shortened hair. She groans and whimpers, before pacing back and forth, mumbling nonsensical rants to herself. Lola, now calm, watches her sister in her mental back and forth with herself. She hops off the bed and walks over to her pacing sister.

"Lana, com'n…" started Lola again.

Lana stops pacing and looks away from Lola.

"I...I like boys. I-I'm normal, Lola. So...you can stop now." Lana said with a quake in her voice.

Lola scoffs.

"That's not how that works, sweetheart" said Lola.

"Lola...stop...I mean it." Lana said in brute seriousness.

"I don't know what Lynn told you about sports, but you can't change teams half way into the game, if you know what I mean" the catty Lola said.

"Lola-" started an enraged Lana.

"Lana, enough! Just admit it. You're gay-" started Lola.

Before Lola could finish, Lana grabs ahold of Lola's neck with one hand and tightens her grip on it. The sparkly girl gasped and wiggled and grabs on to her neck, trying poorly to pry Lana's fingers from her to no success. Lana wraps her other hand around Lola's neck and pins her quickly to the floor. Lola gags on her saliva and hopelessly gasp for oxygen as her twin begins to choke her tighter. Lola, looking into her sister's eyes, began to cry tears of fear, thinking that she has signed her own death warrant. Lana's eyes..they were eyes of anger. Eyes of hatred. Eyes of someone who's truly broken.

"L-La-Lana...Please…" begged the crying Lola.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Just shut up!" said the angry Lana through her teeth.

"I'm sorry...please...I-I'm sorry…" pleased Lola as her vision began to get fuzzy and her skin turn white.

Lola's arms were tiring. Her legs started to stop kicking and her breathing also started to slow up. Lana shook her sister's neck in her hands and stared at her twin as she was beginning to black out. However, for some reason or another, Lana picks Lola from the ground and pushes her back, sending her almost flying into her tea party table. Lola was able to hold on to the table for support and starts to cough and hacks. The child whimpers and whines as tears rolled off her face onto the floor. Her hair was a mess. The usual vindictive nature she'd have seemed missing. As if Lana just choked the edge out of her.

Lana started walking toward her and Lola gasped and panicked. She starts to cower, closing her eyes and throwing her hands up to show she wasn't a threat to her twin. The girl grabbed Lola's hands and lifts her from the ground as she stares coldly into her sister's eyes watery eyes.

"You think I liked doing that?" asked Lana dryly.

"N-No..?" said a meek Lola.

"I didn't. I didn't like hurting you. But do you know why I had to?" asked Lana as she grips her sister's hands.

"B-Because I called you gay-" started Lola.

Lana pushes Lola on top of the table and holds her down by holding on to her neck once more and lifts her hand in the air and smacks Lola across the face. The power of the slap brought a noticeable heat behind it and stung like touching a hot stove. Lola let out a pained yelp. Lana raised her hand up, prompting she was going in for another strike, before Lola throws her hands up.

"Wait! W-wait! Please! I-I was being stupid! I said something stupid! Because I'M stupid! R-Right?! I'm just ...stupid..I-I'm sorry for being stupid…"

Lola smiles widely as tears poured her her eyes and the pinkish tint from where she was slap stung. Lana looked into the eyes of her now meek and spineless other half.

"Yeah...you were…" started Lana. "You are to NEVER say that about me! Ever! Never again!"

Lola panics and whimpers.

"I-I promise! I'm sorry, Lana-" started Lola.

"Ma'am.." said Lana bluntly.

"W-Wha?" said a confused Lola.

"You are to call me ma'am for now on…" said Lana in deadpan seriousness.

"W-W-Wha?" asked Lola again.

Lana grows annoyed and lifts her hand again.

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY IT!"

Lola turns white as she throws her hands up and closes her eyes.

"Please, ma'am! I'm sorry, ma'am! Don't! I'm so, so, so sorry, ma'am! I-I'll be good, ma'am! Please forgive me, ma'am!" said a broken Lola as she coughs and cries silently.

Lana puts her hand down and looks to her left. She looks at the chair at the tea party table.

"Sit down…" demanded Lana.

"M-May I...sit down, ma'am?" asked a frightened Lola.

"You may…" said a bitter Lana.

"T-Thank you, ma'am…" said Lola with a voice break.

Lana let's go of Lola and she gets off the table and without a second thought, sat in the chair Lana had assigned for her. Lana sat in the chair across from her. The trembling girl in pink flashes a scared smile at her sister, signaling she wasn't upset and was okay with the situation, even though she really wasn't. Lana stared at her sister on mute. Lola was now scared and darted her eyes around, looking for something to say to cut the silence. Lana looks at the three porcelain tea cups and the metal kettle on the table.

"Tea…" said Lana.

Lola's eyes bucked.

"Wh-I mean, ma'am?" asked Lola softly.

Lana picks up the teacup by the handle.

"Pour me some tea…" said Lana.

Lola looked at her sister confused but also with fear as sweat started flowing from her face.

"M-Ma'am, t-there's no tea here. I-It's just make-beliv-" started Lola.

Lana quickly throws the cup into the wall, smashing it into a shatter of jagged pieces and causing Lola to yelp in fear. Her pupils shrunk as Lana looked like she was about to stand up.

"THEN PRETEND…" growled Lana through her teeth.

The battered Lola picks up the kettle shakingly. She slowly hovers it and tries to pour the nonexist tea into the small cup. Lana stared at her. The sweaty, shaky Lola tried to make pouring sound effects with her mouth, but the pressure and her increasing heartbeat made it sound poor. The spout of the kettle moves away from the cup and over Lana's hand. Lana saw this, but Lola was too scared to make eye contact and didn't notice the error. Lana, now full of such bitterness, decided to do something about this.

Lana yells and grabs her hand. The sudden action freaked out Lola and cause her to drop the kettle and grab onto her hair. From her eyes, the vision was skewed. Lola slowly believed she actually burned her sister's hand with tea that wasn't even there.

"W-What happened?!" yelped Lola.

Lana said nothing and smacked Lola to the ground.

"You burned my hand, you idiot!" Lana yelled.

Lola held her head down and cried.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean to, ma'am! Please forgive me!" Lola begged.

Lana gets out of her chair and walks to Lola. She picks her up and looks at her. She has a moment. She noticed her hard she hit her and started to feel rather shameful of hitting her sister, treating her that way. Not enough to let this feeling of power go, but enough to dial back for a little bit. Lana wipes the tears from her sister's eyes and look at her.

"You have nice eyes…" said Lana.

Lola was confused.

"M-Ma'am?" asked Lola in disbelief.

Lana leans in and kisses Lola's hurt cheek. Lola lightly gasp. She didn't move. She was paralyzed from shock and confusion. Tears kept falling from her face.

"No, no, no…" said Lana softly with a smile. "Only smiles. Someone as cute as you shouldn't cry."

Lola calculated that statement and started to believe in. In her eyes, this was somewhat genuine.

"You..think I'm cute..?" asked Lola with a faint smile.

Lana nods and gives a toothy grin.

As this was going on, downstairs were to other stories. Leni sat at the edge of her mother's bed looking at the bills while Lori is on the walkie talkie with Lisa. The room was somewhat of a cluttered mess with clothes spread everywhere, even on the bed. The floor was covered in miscellaneous items like half empty perfume bottles and boxed wine of various kinds in each corner. The windows are covered with large maroon towels tacked onto the wall instead of normal blinds. Lori gets off the walkie with sighs. She pulls out a bottle of wine from under the covers and pops the cork with ease. Leni gives her a concerned look.

"More drinking?" asked Leni.

Lori flashes a look.

"What? It's after five o' cock" slurred Lori.

"Five o' CLOCK" said Leni.

"I know what I said!" yelped Lori.

Leni groans and stared at the bills. They were behind well over $155 with the bundle deal they had.

"So, what did Lisa say?" asked Leni.

"She said...s-she'd handle it. And to...not call her so much…" Lori started. "OH! A-and to tell L-Lincoln she said..h-hello."

"Oh…" said Leni. "When is mom suppose to be home?"

"Late tonight. M-Maybe 5 AM.." said Lori, falling asleep.

Leni looks down.

"Lori?" Leni asked with gloom in her tone.

"Yeah..?" said a drunk Lori.

"Do...you love me..?" asked Leni with a sniff.

Lori opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She takes note of her defeated sister's face. Leni looked like a child in trouble, reflecting on the actions that caused her to be in this position.

"Leni…! Noooo!" said Lori in her slur. "I love you v-very much! I-I mean, I-I wish you did better in school. But I don't h-hate you.."

Leni's eyes watered.

"R-Really?" asked Leni.

"I could never REALLY hate you-no matter how often you get on my nerves. I-I m-mean *hic* you're the sweetest, nicest, bestest sister I-I ever had. You can b-be more than...a minimum wage worker, Leni. I know you can."

Leni was happy to hear that. Inspired. Gleeful to know that her sister still loved her and still see some hope in her, despite her flaws.

"Hey…" said Leni with a smile.

"W-What's up, sis?" said a smiley Lori.

"You...wanna hear how I hit that customer with the carts?" asked Leni with a giggle.

Lori pulls out an extra bottle of wine and pats the space next to her where Leni could sit. Leni crawls on the bed and lays beside Lori. Lori gives her a bottle of wine while putting a finger over her lips, signaling Leni not to tell their mother. The two giggled devilishly. Leni carefully removes the cork and drinks from the neck and began telling her tale at the Teal-Mart.

While this was in motion, in the living room was Luan and Lincoln. Lincoln was still wondering what Luan wanted to talk about and Luan was having trouble explaining the situation to him.

"Lincoln...have you...noticed anything...about everyone?" asked Luan.

Lincoln thought to himself.

"Well, everyone seems happy I'm home. I'm happy I'm home but I got this...feeling. I know everyone is being short with me" he replied.

She knows Lincoln wasn't slow. He'd figure out everyone's issue one by one in a matter of time, so she figured she ought to get to the point.

"Lincoln, I know everyone has been short with you, but I will be upfront with you now about what's going on with me. I was going to wait, but I figured I'd get it out the way" Luan said in seriousness.

Lincoln looked at his sister with confusion and concern. He felt like this was indeed going to be very serious. He thought about all the answers he never got from anyone else here. Only more questions. He can only give his sister kudos for wanting to be honest with him, even if it's something odd.

"Go ahead. No matter what it is, I won't judge you" Lincoln said with a smile.

Luan gives a very nervous grin. "Uh, you're sure about that?" she asked.

Lincoln nodded.

Luan takes a deep breath and exhales. She crosses her legs, sits up straight and make eye contact with Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I have a hypersexual disorder," said Luan bluntly.

Lincoln kinda just stared, stuck. He wasn't sure if he heard the words right.

"Come again..?" he asked.

"I wish…" she muttered.

"Wait-what?" Lincoln said eyes wide.

Luan didn't know how loud she was.

"Nothing. S-Should I resume?" she asked.

Lincoln wasn't sure how much more would come, but she was at least giving him answers.

"S-Sure, Luan. Go ahead" he says nervously.

Luan clears her throat.

"Well, I'm also a compulsive masturbater" Luan said.

"Oh, God…" thought Lincoln.

"Annnd...I have masochistic tendencies…" Luan said.

"W-What even is that?" thought Lincoln, giving a very nervous smile.

"Annnd...I suffer from sexual delusions…" Luan resumed.

"Figures..another one of my sisters are sexually open…" Lincoln thought.

"Annnd...I take meds for most of my issues. If I don't, I kinda get...grabby and...touchy…" she says with a nervous grin.

"I..I felt like I should have asked if she washed her hands before she touched me. I-Is that rude? I don't think that's rude" Lincoln thought to himself.

"So...I hope you don't think less of me-" started Luan.

"No, I don't.." Lincoln rushed to say.

Luan looked at him with eyes wide and Lincoln sighs.

"I mean, it's very...different from how I remember you but it's who you are now and I love you. It'll be hard but I'll learn to accept you."

Luan was so moved. Even though she was so frightened her brother wouldn't want anything to do with her if he knew what was wrong with her. She smiled and hugged her brother. Lincoln holds on to her. They to seemed to be on fair terms.

"Hey, Luan…" started Lincoln, still hugging.

"Yeah?" she replied with a smile.

"What's a masochist?" asked Lincoln.

Luan blushed and broke up the hug, not prepared to answer such an adult question. She darted her eyes away and was looking for a lie before there was a ringing. Luan check her phone on the table and unlocked it. She noticed she had a message. It was from Luna. It read:

"I Rev'd too hard. H e l p…"

Luan sighs and looks to Lincoln.

"Sorry, Linc. Luna needs my help with something. We'll talk about that later, okay?" she said with a smile.

Lincoln just nods. Luan walks up the stairs and to her room. She opens up the door and see Luna. Her nose was just pouring blood. Luna laughs nervously.

"I think we need to talk…" Luan said to Luna.

"...Bloody 'ell…" Luna said.

Luan shuts the door behind her and locks it.

Lincoln is back downstairs, alone. The television is still out and there was no one else to talk to. Lincoln hops on his phone and manage to find a wifi connection to one of the houses nearby. He guessed the password, it being 12345678, and was using their wifi. He laughs about it before getting a message. Lincoln, wasn't expecting anyone to be speaking to him, opens it. He noticed it was a text from Lucy. She wanted him to head to the main canal on Canal Street. Lincoln didn't know what for, but felt like getting out of the house for a while. He had the oddest feeling something was going to happen.

Her gets off the couch and throws on a hoodie he had downstairs and walk his mother's bedroom. He opens the door and sees something that caused him to chuckle. Lori and Leni were both hugged up and laughing like a couple of lushes.

"A-And h-he told me to..to stock the..canned goods and I told him…" Leni started before turning to the door. "Oh! H-Hi, Lincy!"

Lori looked to see Lincoln. Lincoln started to sweat when she saw him. She just smiled and winked at him. He shivers.

"Hey. I was going to step out for a while. Is that okay?" asked Lincoln.

Lori looked at the time on her phone.

"I-It's kinda late, ain't it?" asked Lori.

"It's only for a little while" Lincoln protested.

"Well…" Lori started.

Leni butts in.

"Cooooooom'n! L-Let him go have..*hic*...fun. H-He's been locked away all this time. L-Let him go free" Leni said with a drunken smile.

Lori agreed.

Lincoln took note and slipped on some extra pants and shoes before walking out the front door. He walks left down the sidewalk and looks up to his bedroom window. He thinks about all the different times he snuck up that one window and laughed to himself as he resumes on. However, on the other side of that window, Lynn watches. In his dark, chilling room, the teen was bare. Completely divorced from her clothing and only in her socks and ankle monitor. Thanks to the blinds, the image of her in the buff is muddy and coated in the unknown. She stands in front of the window, watching Lincoln walk away. She stood there, touching her skin slowly and crying softly.

"Lincoln…" she says under her breathe.

As time passed, Lucy and Ronnie Anne were still waiting on Lincoln to arrive. The two hadn't really looked at each other for about an hour, both being too afraid of getting stuck in an awkward gaze once again and keep looking at the darken sky as the weather started to calm down for a bit.

"So, you plan to tell him everything?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Not yet. This is so you and him can see one another" Lucy said.

"Ah. I wonder how he'll react, seeing me" said Ronnie Anne with a light feminine giggle.

"He'll most likely kiss you" Lucy said with a smile.

Ronnie Anne blushed and then sighed.

"You're...not going to tell him?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lucy's smile faded.

"About us?" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne nodded.

"No...I don't think I should."

"Lucy...remember that idea I had-" Ronnie Anne started.

"Lincoln won't go for that" Lucy said quickly.

"Look, it could work. Then I can have both of you-" Ronnie Anne started.

"Ronnie...please…" Lucy said with worry in her voice.

Ronnie Anne grows quiet. The faint sound of approaching steps in the snow sounded off.

"Show time…" Lucy thought to herself.

The two girls look to their left and see the white haired boy with a large smile making his way to them, blissful unaware. Still doesn't know.


	11. We Need To Talk (Pt 2)

Ronnie Anne dashes off to Lincoln and the two embraced with a hug. Lincoln holds on tightly to Ronnie Anne, who sniffled like she was on the verge of crying. Lucy, holding her chest, watched with a faint smile at the reunion. Though she has grown accustom to what they had before, she couldn't help but feel that delighted feeling in the dark, windy void where her heart was suppose to be. Lincoln kissed Ronnie Anne on the hand in a gentlemanly fashion before looking at Lucy. He walks over to her and before he could even get his hands up, Lucy rushes him with a hug, holding him tightly. Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. The moment was sweet and Lucy wished it could last forever. However, she knew it was important to come clean on a few things and this was the only place where it was safe to do that.

She breaks the hug and sniffs.

Lincoln looks at her with a warm smile.

"How have you been, Lucy?" asked Lincoln. "W-Why did you called me out here, anyway? Why not at home-"

"It's not safe…" Lucy said quietly.

Lincoln paused and looked at Lucy. He can't say he was confused. Judging how strange this day was, she might actually have a fair point. Plus, something told him this was going to be pretty serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling like he hesitated.

Ronnie Anne moves closer to Lincoln and sighs and looks away.

"You...might wanna talk a seat…" said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln didn't protest. He looks around and finds a plastic milk crate a few steps away from him and picks it up. He places it back in front of the two girls and sits down.

"You sure you should do this, Lu-Lu?" asked Ronnie Anne to Lucy.

Lincoln made a face and Lucy gasped lightly. Ronnie Anne realized her error.

"Lu-Lu..?" asked Lincoln.

"I-It's a little nickname I gave her. We've been hanging out since you been gone" Ronnie Anne said with a nervous grin.

Lincoln smiled, a nervous one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, that's good. Thanks for looking out for my sister, Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln honestly.

"Only if you knew, Lincoln…" thought Ronnie Anne to herself, staring at the ground in silent shame.

Lucy looks to Ronnie Anne, wanting to comfort her but know showing that kinda comfort would be rather shocking to do in front of Lincoln and prompt those types of questions.

"Lincoln, we need to tell you just how much..well, danger...you're in.." started Lucy.

Lincoln bucked.

"D-Danger?" asked Lincoln with visible worry.

"Yeah…" said Ronnie Anne, still looking towards the ground.

"It...all started with Lynn…" started Lucy.

Lincoln got cold.

"You're...joking, right?" asked Lincoln.

"...Do I look like Luan to you?" asked Lucy.

Back at the house on the second floor, Luan is wiping up the blood off some of the magazines Luna's nosebleed manage to soak. Luna, high long gone, sits on Luan's bunk with two pieces of paper towels rolled up and plugged in her nose, too ashamed to look at her sister after such an embarrassing blunder like this. Luan cleaned the magazines the best she could and tossed the ones that were too far gone to be saved. Luan walks over to Luna with a concerned face. She tilts Luna's head upward and takes out the paper towels. She discards the used ones and rolled up two more. However, before inserting them, Luan pulls a medium bottle of white vinegar from underneath her bunk and wets the tips of rolled towels. She then places them up Luna's nose, who reacts in a manner to show they sting.

"It'll only last a second, Luna," Luan assured. "It'll help with the healing. You may have damaged your nose, so this will help."

Luan sits next to Luna on the bed.

"Why vinegar, though?" asked Luna in a stuffy voice.

"Would you prefer apple cider vinegar? Everyone NOSE that stuff smells awful!" joked Lynn with a giggle. "Get it?"

Luna sighs.

"I know this oughta BLOW" said Luan with another giggle.

Luna looks at her sister.

"Blows as in my nose or as in the drugs?" asked Luna.

Luan was stuck and she sighs.

"Sorry…" Luan said.

Luna smiles.

"Ahh, don't worry about it." said Luna with a smile. "You're just trying to help."

"Yeah...but...Luna.." started Luan.

Luna looks to her.

"I think you need to tell Lincoln about this…" said Luan.

Luna looked worried.

"I...I dunno, Luan. I don't think talking about being a druggie is the best idea…" said Luna, obviously discouraged.

"Not just that…" said Luan.

Luna froze. She now knew what her sister meant. She slowly shook her head.

"No...L-Luan, I-I can't. I can't tell him something like that. I-It'll ruin me!" she said in a panic.

"Luna, calm down. Don't get too worked up. I-I already admitted my issues and he wasn't freaked out too bad about it.." Luan said with a smile, trying to show Luna it won't be that bad.

Luna wasn't moved.

"Well, Lil' Ms. Chrissy Amphlett. But all you admitted to do is that you touch yourself. Like, a lot. This is totally different!"

"Luna-" Luan started.

"You're not in love with you brother-I am!" said Luna angrily. "How can he forgive someone like me for something like that?! I can't tell him! I'm never going to so..j-just stop asking me to!"

Silence swept the room as Luan sighs and Luna covers her face and cries. Luan scoots closer to Luna and tries to hold her. Luna tries to push her sister away before crumbling and holding on to Luan and crying into her shoulder. Luan pats Luna on the back and rocks her, shushing her and telling her it'll be okay. Sweet nothings to the moving husk that was once her sister.

"Luna is in love with me too?!" shouted a shocked Lincoln.

Back at the canal, Lincoln has longed kicked over the crate he was sitting on and is now walking around the two girls in a state of absolute astonishment in the fearful kind. He turns red from the thought alone. Not out of delight, but of embarrassment and began to sweat heavily even in the cold temperatures. Ronnie Anne wants to say something to try to calm Lincoln down, but knew there was nothing she could say that can ever help this delicate situation.

"S-So, you're telling me Lynn AND Luna have a thing for me a-and they are at the point of fighting over me?!" asked Lincoln to Lucy.

Lucy just nods.

"Oh, God…" said an overwhelmed Lincoln. "I-I didn't expect this…"

Lucy walks towards Lincoln.

"Luna doesn't even wanna do anything about it. She wants it to go away, just as much as you do. Please don't blame her…" Lucy said.

"H-How? This is some very deep stuff and I-I don't think I like it. I-I don't think I can defend something like this. Y-You said she was in my room-" Lincoln rambled on.

"And Lynn" added Lucy.

"You're really not helping adding that…" said a shuddering Lincoln.

Lucy sighs.

"I….I just thought what I seen with Lori and heard from Luan was enough. Now...this…" Lincoln said, lost of anything else to say.

"Luna isn't the enemy for you, Lincoln. She loves you…" Lucy said.

"Yeaaah...not the best choice of words right now…" said Lincoln in a jest, trying to hide just how uncomfortable he really is.

Lucy corrects herself.

"I-I mean she doesn't want to hurt you so she's not gonna act on her impulses. However, Lynn is getting more unstable.."

"After you said she was also in my room...and cut herself in such a..I-I'm sorry, I dunno how to even comment on something like that...I don't even want to think what she could be doing right now…" he said.

"Probably something fucked…" mumbled Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie…" said Lucy seriously.

"Lu-Lu, I'm being serious. She's dangerous" said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln's eyes bucked.

"Y-You don't think her obsession will make her kill me, right? O-Or rape me? O-Or kill then rape me?!" asked Lincoln as he began to tremble.

"Most likely rape THEN kill you" said Ronnie Anne bluntly.

"Ronnie…" said Lucy seriously.

Lincoln's eyes shruck at the idea. He sits on the cold ground and hold his head in silence, totally at a loss of things to say.

"This can't get any worse…" he says as he looks down to the ground. "W-What's next? You two are in a relationship or something?"

The two girls got red in the face and looked at one another. Lincoln, noticing the silence, looked up at the blushing girls and his mouth dropped.

"Well...ya see…" started Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln, I'm…" started Lucy.

Lincoln puts his hand up to stop them. He gets off the ground and looks up at the sky and inhales deeply. Then exhale slowly. Lincoln started at the blackened sky and inhales once more.

"...WHAT THE FU-"

Back at the house, the twins were still in their new and rather disturbing roles. Lola was making actual tea and pouring it without fail for Lana at the table. She hands Lana a danish while she sits on the other side. The two began to drink their tea and drink and have a rather odd conservation.

"So, how was organizing your tool set, ma'am?" asked Lola.

"Meh. Kinda dull. I wish I could find a socket wrench" said Lana, not looking at her sister.

Lola sips her tea and noticed Lana wasn't looking at her.

"Are...you alright, ma'am? Is something wrong?" asked Lola.

"No, no. Just...thinking…" Lana said, still not looking at her.

Lola puts down her cup and covers her mouth.

"You're bored of me…" Lola says.

Lana stops what she's doing and looks at Lola.

"W-What..?" she says.

Lola looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-You're bored of me, aren't you?" asked Lola.

Lana gets out of her chair and walks over to Lola, shushing her.

"What did I say about those tears, huh?" said Lana as she wipes a tear from her sister's face.

"Why won't you look at me?" asked Lola,

"You're too beautiful for me to look at.." said Lana.

Lola gasped and teared up again.

"You think I'm beautiful?" asked Lola.

Lana said nothing and dug into her pocket and pull out a dog collar. She quickly puts it on Lola and clips it on. Lola, feeling lost, looks a the tag on the collar. It was a homemade tag, still warm like it's just been made. She turns it around to see it had her name on it but only spelt LoLa.

"I made it for you. I-I figured maybe you'll-" Lana said blushing.

"Thank you, ma'am. I-I'll wear it always just for you" said Lola with a genuine smile.

Lola walks to Lana and hugs her. Lola looks to the closet.

"Wanna kiss, ma'am?" asked a happy Lola.

Lana turns red. Excited to hear a statement. Lana takes Lola by the hand and the two giggling girls dashed off to the closet, shutting it behind them.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Son of a cum-sucking fuck beast! Why the fuck does all of this fucking shit happen to me?!" Lincoln yelled to the sky. "Fuck my life!"

Lucy sighs and looks to a upset Ronnie Anne as her brother resumes to curse the world for all this newfound information.

"We really messed up…" Lucy said.

"Yeah….we did…" said Ronnie Anne as she stares at the ground. "He's been at that for ten minutes…"

"I wonder when he'll calm down…" said Lucy.

"...With a goddamn pig!" finished Lincoln as he falls down, red in the face and panting.

"Are you done..?" asked Lucy concerned.

The still red and winded Lincoln looked to his sister.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm done.." he says with a cough.

"We weren't trying to hurt you…" said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln scoffs.

"You have some nerve…" said Lincoln, getting annoyed.

"Lincoln, please-" started Lucy.

"No! I think I earned the right to be pissed! Can you imagine being sent off to a shcool for possible career criminals? Being searched everyday? Always feeling like a target? Barely knowing what going on in the outside world? Always thinking one of your classmates will shiv you while you're using the bathroom or beat you up in a stairwell? Not hearing from your family for most of your time there only to come home to see your family is a mess of freaks, psychos and perverts?! I wanted to be with my family! I wanted things to go back to normal! And it's only been a DAY and I don't know where the hell I even am anymore!"

Lucy and Ronnie Anne backed away.

"Who the hell are you people?! You're not someone I cared about before! Are you even my sister?! Is this even real?! Am I still at-" started Lincoln.

He pauses.

"L-Lincoln..?" asked Lucy.

"Are..you okay?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln starts walking back the way he came.

"Lincoln where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"I'm going back.." said Lincoln as he walks.

"Going home alone isn't the best idea" Lucy warned.

"Not there…" said Lincoln. "I'm going back to the academy…"

Lucy and Ronnie Anne turned white as Lincoln began to walk. They give chase, hoping to calm him down.

"I just gotta keep it buried…" said Luna.

Luan pinches the bridge of her nose and and sighs.

"Yeah, I get that. But...maybe you should talk to someone..?" suggested Luan.

"Rockstars don't do therapy, Luan.." said Luna as she puts on some purple sweatpants.

"I see.." said Luan.

"Why is this so important to you?" asked Luna.

Luan sighs, getting impatient with her sister.

"Because...I think the more honest you are with him, the better chance he won't be mad. You don't want him to hear it from another person, right..?" asked Luan.

Before Luna can answer, a loud slamming is heard from downstairs and the sounds of arguing fills the houses. Lincoln has made it home while yelling at Lucy and Ronnie Anne while walking up the stairs. This caused both Lori and Leni to walk outside the room and follow them upstairs. Luan opens her room door to see Lincoln walk down towards his room while yelling at everyone behind them. Luan and Luna decides to figure out what's wrong and leaves her room as well. With all the commotion coming towards them, Lola and Lana decided to go outside show face and quickly open the door into the hallway and walked out to see all the commotion build up outside Lincoln's room.

Lincoln stops outside his door.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted to everyone.

They all got quiet.

"What's wrong with you, bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln scoffed.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at Luna.

Luna got quiet.

"In fact, what is wrong with ALL of you?!" Lincoln resumed.

Ronnie Anne pushed forward.

"Lincoln, you need to calm down" she demanded.

"Get over yourself! You're the one to talk! You're basically dating my sister now!" Lincoln shouted.

Everyone gasped and Lucy looked down in shame. Lori took notice of the statement, even in her drunkenness.

"Wait-what?" Lori slurred.

Lola noticed her slurring.

"Why are you slurring?" Lola asked.

Lucy took notice to Lola's neck.

"Uhh...why do you have a dog collar?" asked Lucy.

Lola looked around the area to see all eyes on her. Luan looked at Lola's face and noticed a pink spot on her cheek.

"Not only that, what happened to your face?" Luan questioned.

"Uhhh…" said Lola, drumming up a lie. "I fell down the stairs…?"

She looks to Lana for approval. Lana nodded.

"T-That still doesn't explain the collar…" said Lucy. "Not to mention, that's an awful lie."

Lana steps in front of Lola.

"This is kangaroo court!" said Lana. "If she said she fell down the stairs, she fell down the stairs!"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Lola as she holds on to Lola from behind.

"When? You been in your room all day!" protested Luan.

"And why did Lola call you ma'am?" asked Luna.

"You still didn't explain the collar…" Lucy said.

"No more questions!" shouted Lana.

Lori pushes through and raised her hand, trying to stand up straight.

"Okay, R-Ronnie Anne, you go…*hic*... home and don't come back. Lola, explain the collar! I dunno what's going on here but-" Lori started.

Lucy jumps in front of Ronnie Anne.

"You can't kick her out. And maybe you'd know what's going on if you weren't drunk all the time…" said Lucy in seriousness.

Lori leans in to Lucy.

"I'm sorry...I-I can't have a few drinks in front o-of yooooou, Lil' Miss Suicide Sally!" shouted Lori.

"Lori-" started Leni.

"No, no. She wants to talk like she's grown-" started Lori.

"But she's not!" said Luan in distress. "She's just upset. Just talk to her like a person and-"

"I didn't ask for your input, One Handed Warrior!" said Lori in spite.

Luan was now angry.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Lori-you're quite the bitch!" Luan snapped.

Luna leans in to Luan's ear.

"Was...that a pun?" Luna whispered.

"Now doesn't seem appropriate for jokes" Luan whispered back.

Lana tries to push Lola back in the bedroom before Lori caught them.

"No, you don't! Explain that collar!" Lori snapped. She looks to Lucy. "And you explain this relationship!"

"It kinda...just happened…" said Lucy.

Lori grunts in frustration. She looks to Lola and hops right in her face.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled at her.

Lola shakes with fear until Lana hops in.

"She has it because she belongs to me! I own her! She obeys ME!" Lana snapped.

Lori was horrified by the statement and everyone gasped.

"...That's fucked…" said Luna.

"Not as fucked as you. I thought this was Royal Woods-not Alabama" Ronnie Anne snarked.

Luna gets enraged.

"What did you say you little-" Luna started.

"Luna, no! Relax!" said Luan.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Lincoln.

Everyone got quiet again.

"You are all INSANE! You are all liars!" yelled Lincoln with tears in her eyes.

"Lincy-" started Leni.

"No, Leni! I need to say this!" Lincoln said with a crack in his voice. Leni backs down.

"You people are crazy! Prevented! FUCKED! I-I know I made mistakes, but I owned up to all of them! But you guys are hopeless! I mean, masochism?! What the hell is that?! Eighteen year old drunks?! B-Being in love with your own brother?! Cheating on me with my SISTER?! Are you people fucking crazy?! Yes! All of you! I-I just wanted things to go back to what they were! I just wanted to start over! I-If this is what my life is to become, I wished I stayed at that damn school!"

Everyone got quiet.

Lori, actually got concerned about her brother, reached her hand out to him.

"L-Lincoln-" Lori said.

Lincoln smacks her hand away and Lori pulls it back and holds it, showing it actually hurt her.

"A-All of you people; stay away! I-I need to think! I want you all to stay away from me! I-I can't trust you! None of you!" Lincoln shouted.

Lucy looks to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, please-" started Lucy.

"Shut up! Just...stop!" shouted Lincoln.

Lucy looks down and Lincolnlooks to Luan and Leni.

"Leni! Luan! You are the only two I will talk to. Luan, you were the only one honest with me! Leni, you are the least fucked up person here! So, you two are the only ones allowed to talk to me!"

Luan and Leni looked at one another and then to Lincoln. They nodded.

Lincoln stops.

"Which reminds me…" he says through his teeth.

He turns around and opens his door to see Lynn, sleep and wearing one of his shirts. She was still only in her socks and snoring up a storm. Lincoln is beyond angry. He walks over to Lynn in his dark room and grabs her by the ankle monitor and pulls her off his bed. Lynn bumps her head and opens her eyes to see a very red faced Lincoln. Lynn started to sweat. Lincoln, without a word, picks her up and pushes her into the hall, having her hit the floor hard. He returns to the room and throws all her clothes on her.

"L-Lincoln wait-" started a tearful Lynn.

"YOU! You are to stay away from me the most! I don't care how you feel! I don't care how much you worship me! I don't care how much you love me! You make me sicker than anyone else in this damn house right now!" Lincoln shouted.

Lynn started to cry.

"B-But...but-" she started.

"I thought you were looking out for me! I thought you cared for me! B-But you don't! You're just a freak with issues! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! Don't think of me! Don't ever say my name out of earshot!" he resumed.

"Lincoln...no...please don't do this.." Lynn begged.

"Oh, just stop already! I'm so done with this madness! I should have stayed inside the academy! At least I wouldn't have to deal with people as messed up as you, Lynn!" Lincoln growled.

Lynn gasped as tears fell from her face.

"So, do me one last favor. Stay away from me, grab your shit and….and…" Lincoln started.

He walks into his room and removed all the sheets from his bed and throws them at Lynn in the hall.

"...And burn these damn sheets, and get your life together!" he finishes.

Lynn shook her head in total emotionally devastation.

"ALL OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! YOU AREN'T MY LOVING FAMILY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE!" he finished before walking into his room and slamming the door in their faces.

The door is locked and the sounds of furniture in this room being moved sounded off as he began barricading his room door to keep the others away. The girls all looked at one another, slowly understanding how terrible they really were in each others eyes. Everything they said. Everything they done. Everything they hid has come to life and now Lincoln felt like a stranger in his own home. Feeling so betrayed, talking and understanding was out of the question seeing how big the magnitude of this situation really was. The girls all knew Lincoln spoke the truth. They were strangers to themselves.

Ronnie Anne, eyes swelling with tears runs for the front door and slams it behind her while the rest of the girls went into their rooms, shutting and locking their doors so they could stew in their follies in silence. Before long, everyone turned off all of their lights, calling it an early night and being too foreign to look each other in the eyes. As the night crawls, it grows quiet.

In the thick of night, something happens and a squeaking occurs.

Lisa's bedroom door cracks open.


	12. The Plunge

The morning comes and the day to come was Christmas Eve. The house is rather silent. The mother returns early in the morning, rest a few hours and even knocked on Lincoln's door around 9 AM in an off chance to see and talk to him. No answer. Rita knew waiting on her son to answer wasn't the best, seeing she was cutting it close with her time. She had to be at her shift within an hour and decided to try to speak with him sometime tomorrow when she can. This was the only visible movements this morning. However, all the girls haven't really slept since Lincoln shouted at them the night before, thinking about everything he said about them. As harsh as his criticism may have seemed, it was from the heart-an angry one, but an honest one. Those cold, heavy words weighted on everyone's minds like ever word he spoke verbal barbells.

Lynn, walking from the bathroom after brushing her teeth in her normal night clothes, looked down at Lincoln's bedroom door. She looks around to see if anyone was around and slowly walks down the hall in short, brisk steps. Her heart pounds as she is docking her big toes as the main frame of Lincoln's door. She inhales and lifts her hand and places it on the knob. She exhales and begins to sweat. Her hand grows still, completely frozen and unusable at the time. Her heartbeat pounds onward as she slowly plays back everything Lincoln said to her that night.

"You are to stay away from me the most!"

"Lincoln...I-I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to hurt you…" Lynn thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"I don't care how you feel! I don't care how much you worship me! I don't care how much you love me!"

"Why did you say all that?...I-I can't help myself, Lincoln. I can't control it. I'm sorry I'm like this...b-but I really love you.." Lynn thought as sweat started to take form.

"You make me sicker than anyone else in this damn house right now!"

"I-I know...I am sick, Lincoln...I dunno why I'm like this...b-but don't throw me away like this...please.." Lynn resumes mentally as tears start to form on the rims of her eyes.

"I thought you were looking out for me! I thought you cared for me!"

"I do...so, so much...I-I just care in a much different way. Lincoln, just talk to me. Don't hate me; I-I just need help…" Lynn thought as her body begins to shake in pain.

"You're just a freak with issues!"

"Lincoln, please...stop doing this to me...I'm sorry. I won't do it again; just don't leave me like this..I love you...please...j-just love me...h-hold me...oh god, just help me...Lincoln, help me.." she thought as she let's go of the doorknob.

She hangs her head low and walks back to her room and hops on her bed, crying into her pillow. Her muffled shouts of pain muzzled in Egyptian cotton comfort. Lucy, well awake, stares at her sister with pity. She was still bitter of how things ended last night and was worried about Ronnie Anne, seeing how she's not answering any of her text. Lucy just looked at her sister with both worry and silent disappointment.

"Lynn...are you okay?" asked Lucy.

No answer. Just muffled crying.

"Lynn...you can't cry about this forever…" said Lucy in a huff.

Still no answer, but the crying has started to lessen.

"You're being a child about this…" Lucy said annoyed.

Suddenly, Lynn lifts her face from her pillow, starling Lucy, and looks at her pale roommate with red eyes.

"Don't talk to me, you traitor…" Lynn growled.

Lucy groans.

"I didn't betray you-" started Lucy.

Lynn punches the wall above her headboard to stop her.

"You told him I was s-some sicko! T-That I was dangerous!" said Lynn angrily.

Lucy balls her fist.

"Ronnie Anne said that you were dangerous-I told you that already…" Lucy said, gaining a bitter tone.

Lynn looked at her sister and sniffs.

"Oh, right-you're secret girlfriend-" started Lynn.

"She's NOT my girlfriend...she's just my friend, Lynn…" said Lucy in an odd burst of anger.

Lynn smiles and chuckles, tears still running down her face.

"Then why so defensive, Lucy?" asked Lynn.

Lucy grew quiet and turns her head away.

"Thought so…" said Lynn with a sly smile.

"You need help…" said Lucy softly.

Lynn hops off the bed without warning and slowly walks over to Lucy's bed. Her fist balled up and her expression nonexistent. Lucy trembles slightly but doesn't move.

"Come again?" asked Lynn in a deadpan voice.

Lucy sighs, knowing what she's about to say will lead this conversation to ruin.

"Don't you think you came enough laying in your own brother's bed?" asked Lucy

Silence.

Lynn quickly rushes the bed and pinned Lucy against the wall and yanked on her black hair with her left hand and smack her with her right.

"You think you're funny, you little bitch?! You think this is a joke, huh?!" said Lynn, red in the face with fury and with a menacing smile on her face.

"Lynn-" started a scared Lucy.

"Shut up!" yelped Lynn.

Lynn swings and punches Lucy in her right cheek and starts pounding on her sister's head as Lucy tries to huddle along her pillow for refuge to no avail. Lynn climbs on top of Lucy and resumes punching her in the head over and over in a rage.

"L-Lynn, please-" Lucy started to beg.

"You think I'm not good enough for him?! Huh?! Is that it?!" barked Lynn as she stops punching.

Lucy, tears flowing from under her bangs, looked to Lynn who pinned her to the bed.

"Lynn, that's not it. Y-You're chasing something that you can never have…" Lucy said with a shaky voice.

Lynn quickly punches Lucy in the face with full force, knocking Lucy back to her pillow. Lucy covers her head and buried her face.

"What do you know, you freak?! Why don't you just kill you-" started Lynn before stopping.

Lucy begins weeping.

Lynn looks at her fist and her skin turned whiter than Lucy's. Blood was on her knuckles. Not hers, but Lucy's. Lynn slowly gets off of Lucy and off the bed. She sits on the middle of the floor and looks at her hand shaking. The girl starts to breathe unevenly and pants, clearly horrified at her action. As she did this, she looked up to the bed to see a frightened Lucy looking at her, blood running down her nose. Lynn gets off the ground slowly and backs away. However, Lucy is still timid and shaking with fear of her sister.

"L-Lucy.." said Lynn.

Lucy just stared and weeped, holding her hand to her nose in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding.

Lynn walks forward.

"Lucy, I-I didn't mean to. I-I dunno what happened to-" Lynn started.

"D-Don't come any closer, Lynn…" said Lucy as she looks towards the door and back to Lynn.

Lynn is shakened.

"L-Lucy, calm down. D-Don't do anything stupid-" Lynn started.

Lucy turned her head quickly to the now sweaty Lynn.

"Y-You beat me up and then tell me not to do anything stupid?" asked Lucy.

Lynn, realizing how wild her suggestion was, made a slow walk towards Lucy. Lucy quickly digs into the under corner of her mattress and pulls out a scalpel. The fine sharpness of the blade was enough to make Lynn stop dead in her tracks in the middle of the room. Lucy begins to get of her bed, forcing Lynn to back up onto hers, watching the blade and not breaking her sights on it for a second as she now becomes the prey.

Lucy, gripping her tool unsteadily but tightly, stares at Lynn.

"Y-You're insane. S-Stay away from me.." said Lucy.

"W-Why do you have that..?" asked Lynn.

Lucy quickly pulls up her black and white striped sleeve and flashed her wrist, showcasing different cuts she gave herself.

"You. Know. Why…" Lucy said brashly.

Lynn gulps and gets quiet.

Lucy walks to the door and opens it. She turns to Lynn and shakes her head.

"I pity you and your lost soul…" Lucy says grimly.

She shuts the door behind her. Lynn covers her face and weeps into her palms, replaying her twisted melee in the back of her mind over and over. She pulls her hands over her face and grips her hair.

"I...really am sick…" Lynn said to herself quietly

In the twins room, the two girls engage in their odd little union. Lola hums a sweet little tune on her bed while Lana, ashamed after the night before, looks at her sister with a heavy heart. After a long, sleepless night, Lana has played back the harsh words Lincoln said to her and her sisters over and over in her mind for hours. Lola seemed fine with the matter, but Lana has come to terms with her follies. She has finally understand her place in the world, the house and who she really was. She sighs and walks to Lola's bed.

"Lola…" Lana said as she scratches the back of her head.

Lola turns her head to her sister.

"Yes, ma'am?" said a smiley Lola.

Lana hops onto Lola's bed and sighs.

"Lola, I was thinking..a-about what Lincoln said…" Lana started.

Lola's eyes bucked and she looks at her sister with concern.

Lana resumes.

"And I think he's right. We're...broken. All of us are. We are doing weird and awful things. I mean, I-I missed Lincoln and he missed us a-and we couldn't pretend to be normal for a day…"

Lola looks at Lana.

"W-What are you saying…?" Lola asked.

Lana keeps on.

"We lost our way-lied to one another. Lied to ourselves. I lied to myself. A-And because of that, I done something terrible to you…"

Lola comforts her sister quickly with a hug.

"It's okay ma'am. I-I forgive you.." Lola said.

Lana groans.

"L-Lola...don't call me that anymore…" said Lana.

Lola is confused.

"B-But ma'am, I-" Lola started.

"Don't call me that anymore-it was a mistake…" Lana said, getting choked up.

Lola gets quiet and worried. Lana looks at Lola's collar.

"L-Lana, w-what's wrong?" asked Lola, not okay with Lana's attitude.

"Lola, I'm gay...you were right. I accept it" said Lana calmly.

Lola isn't happy with this. She quickly tackles Lana to the bed and looks her in the eyes.

"B-Boys!" yelped Lola.

"W-What?" asked Lana.

"Y-You like boys! Remember what you told me? Never to question it? R-Remember?" asked a hurt Lola.

Lana shook her head.

"Lola, it's okay...I-I'm okay with this now…" Lana said with a genuine smile.

Lola gasp and moves away from Lana. Lana looks at her sister with worry and back to Lola's collar.

"Lola, I-" started Lana.

"I-I know what you're going to say…" Lola started. "B-But I'm fine! I-I'm okay with this. I'll do anything you want. Just...just.."

Lana crawls to Lola and holds her.

"Take off the collar, Lola. I messed you up enough…I just wanna start over…" said Lana.

"I-I'm not ready. I like what we are…" said Lola.

"I'm not-I'm ashamed of it" said Lana as she reaches for Lola's collar.

Lola quickly smacks Lana's hand out the way.

"NO!" shouted Lola.

Lana gasped and Lola cover her mouth, taken aback with what she just did. She quickly takes Lana's hand and opens it.

"Hit me" said Lola.

Lana looked at her sister, uncomfortable with her suggestion.

"I-I'm not gonna. I don't do that anymore-I should have never started, sis" Lana said honestly.

"It's the only way we can be even. So, hit me…" Lola said again, sticking her face out and closing her eyes as she prepares for the slap.

Lana hops off the bed and backs away from Lola.

"T-This is wrong. This is all wrong…" said Lana in fear.

Lola panics on the bed.

"Lana, please hit me. I've misbehaved!" she said.

Lana shakes her head and groans.

"I'm not doing that with you anymore! That's over!" Lana said.

"I'm not ready for it to be over!" Lola snapped.

"Lola!" Lana shouted.

"Ma'am!" shouted Lola with tears forming.

Lana gasped and Lola looks at her sister with watery eyes. Lana realized the damage she has caused. She walks to the door and walks out of the room, leaving a broken hearted Lola on the bed. Lana makes her way to the backyard and pants heavily, groaning and shouting in efforts to ease her mind and come to terms with how warped her twin's mind is now because of her.

In Leni's room, she is still surfing the web, combing for a new job after already filling too many already with no sign of any of them pending. She sighs while be covered in a tight knitted nest of clothes, failed designs and bed sheets. After a while of bouncing from the search engine results of available work and social media, Leni was very close to packing it in. Seeing how Lori is off to work, she has no one of age to vent her frustrations to, seeing how Lincoln hasn't left his room since last night. She tosses and turns on the bed, trying to distract herself. Time passes and the blonde headed young woman is getting restless at staring at the dirty laptop screen.

Before she could call it quits, she spots an ad on the page she was surfing. Leni focused on the page to read it. It was an ad placing for a college for design in the south. Curious, Leni looks up the site to see the school offered degrees in animation, game design, and fashion. The fashion tab drew her in and she clicked to see their showroom slide of designs created by students of the school. She was blown away by all the unique list of materials and designs. The bold Masonic black and white checkered patterns of some ribbons. All the royal blues and salmon pinks, dancing like a runway rainbow of creativity. Leni realized she wanted this. This chance at bettering herself.

She wanted to go to college.

She realized the school didn't require her to have a high GPA, but she did need proof she finished high school. She sighs. Right when she was about to give up, she remembered what Lincoln said last night and how angry he was at everyone. She realize if she gave in, she'll prove him right. Not to mention Lori's hope for her sister, that she see Leni as more as a minimum wage worker.. She found her sister's words touching and she knew she could be more. She wanted to be more. She was going to be more.

Leni looked up GED programs in her search engine tab.

In Luan and Luna's room, the two are awake but lifeless. They both were wrecked by Lincoln's comments from the other night. Luan sat on her stage, trying to write a joke, but instead writes lewd comments and sexual sound effects on the page, causing her to groan. Luna strums on her guitar, slowly trying to piece together a song, but is too bothered. Luan notices how upset her sister looks and puts down her paper and pen.

"What's wrong, Luna?" asked Luan.

Luna looks to her sister and puts down her guitar.

"You were right…" said Luna.

Luan's face skewed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Luna lays on her bed and stares at the ceiling.

"I...should have told him..like you did with your problems.." said Luna sadly.

Luan sighs.

"No, no…" said Luan. "Your issues are very different from mine. I don't know how bad things would have gotten if you told him yours so early…"

"Still…" Luna says. "It's better he knew from me, you know?"

Luan walks over to the bunk and lays on the bottom and sighs, looking up at the barred bottom of Luna's bunk.

"We really are messed up, huh?" asked Luan.

"Yep. We're fucked…" said Luna.

They sigh and Luan opens her mouth, ready to say something before Luna cuts in.

"I'm telling him everything…" said Luna as tears runs down her face. "Everything...I-I just want to feel the load is off my back, ya know? I-I'm killing myself, trying to hold it all in and I'm dying inside…"

Luan, worried about her sister, smiles a bit knowing that she is going to open up.

"That's all he wants. Just be honest.." said Luan.

Luna nods and smiles a bit, thinking everything will work itself out.

"H-Hey, Luan…" said Luna.

"Yeah?" asked a happier Luan.

"Make me laugh…" said Luna with a sniff.

"Okay...I know ya like music, so…" said Luan

Luna's face flashed with regret almost immediately.

"Sorry last night we hit a SOUR NOTE. But what you said really tugged at my HEARTSTRINGS" started Luan.

"Oh, Christ…" said Luna with a smile.

"But we'll all get BACH into the GROOVE. I know we can DUET. You just gotta be AMPED to tell him the truth. Just DRUM up the conversation once you're able to. Maybe I should RAP this up because I feel like I'll get in TREBLE if I keep using these TONES of jokes. Last thing I need is for you to kick my BRASS. Plus, ACCORDION to me, I'm running out of these. I gotten away with comedy murder. I'm surprised I'm not under a REST. Maybe if you were to read between the LINES-"

"God, make it stop!" said Luna as she starts to laugh.

"Aww, com'n-you're laughing!" said Luan as she starts to laugh herself.

"I know and I hate it!" said Luna.

The two resumed laughing, almost as if what was said last night never happened.

Lincoln was sleeping on the floor, clearly not ready to even touch his bed yet. She snores lightly on the ground next to his barricaded door. As the room reminded silent, a piece of paper slides under the door with a few light knocks. Lincoln's eyes slowly opened as he turns his head slowly to the door to see a piece of paper not too far from where he was sleeping. He looks around to see nothing and no one. He yawns, calmed down but still rather ticked off about the other night and sleepily grabs at the page and pulling it closer to him. In his daze, after reading the lines of the paper, his eyes opened wide. It was from Lisa.

"Dearest Lincoln, at midnight tonight, please join me here in my living quarters for a sitting of tea and conversation. It has been quite a while since we last made minimal small talk and I wish to make the effort to make this a thing of memory due to your early return from Manducare Canis Academy. I do wish you'd engage in this event. I will await your response. Lisa."

Lincoln sighs, not because he was upset, but annoyed that Lisa still talked like a machine rather than a normal human being. However, he knew she was the only sister he hasn't talked to since he came back and he doesn't know how she has turned out, seeing how everyone's reasoning for why she hasn't spoken to anyone was kinda vague. He decided he'll visit her and threw on what he wore the other day. Before he can think of how to tackle the day, there was a knock at the door. Lincoln, despite his better judgment, moves a few things out of the way, unlocked the door and peeked into the hallway. It was Luna.

Lincoln shuddered. He opened the door a bit more and stuck his head out into the hall.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Luna, looking ashamed out of the gate, sighs.

"I'm...ready to talk. I-I'm ready to tell you what's been up with me…" Luna said.

Lincoln thought about it for a second and realize she's making an effort and sighs loudly.

"Come in.." he said as he opened the door.

Luna walks into the room and Lincoln shuts the door. As this happens, Lynn's bedroom door cracks open.

Back at the canal, Ronnie Anne stands there along the flat space against the fence alone. Just finishing a Northern Dock cigarette and stepping on the lit butt. She checks her phone to see that Lucy texted her quite a few times and sighs, not knowing what to say to her. She looks at the flowing water below in the bitter cold before turning her head. Lucy stood next to her.

Before Ronnie Anne could comment about the night before, she looks to see Lucy has been bleeding from her nose. The hoodlum quickly grabs ahold of Lucy, demanding to know how it happened. After studying Lucy's slight pink face and the dried trials of blood on the crying Lucy, she knew what happened. She holds on to Lucy while the Goth cried to her. Ronnie Anne pats the girl on the back, letting her know she was there for her. Before long, Ronnie Anne started to cry herself, worried and sad for someone she's gained so many feelings for. This tripping alongside her feelings for Lincoln, making her pain worse.

The two hold the embrace and wept without sharing too many words to one another as snow slowly began to fall.

"I'm going to kill you, Lynn…" Ronnie Anne thought to herself. "You'll pay for what you done-I swear on my life…"


	13. Crab Bucket

"That bitch!"

Ronnie Anne paced back and forth along the flat area of the canal while Lucy watches in pure anxiety. She was still shaken by the beating her sister has given her, but is now more terrified with Ronnie Anne's reaction to it all. The fast pacing, the angry mumbled Spanish under her breathe, the periodic flipping and recoiling of her switchblade. Lucy didn't want to push Lynn any further and didn't want Ronnie Anne to do anything that could cause any more harm to the already imploding situation. Lucy tries to speak up, but Ronnie Anne stops in her tracks and points at Lucy with a very serious look on her face.

"Esa perra! ¡Te dije que era peligrosa! ¿Y si ella te hubiera matado? Ella va a pagar por esto! ¡Oh Dios mío!" Ronnie Anne said angrily.

Lucy flinches and was confused, not being very skilled at Spanish.

"¿Qué?..." said a sad sounding Lucy.

Ronnie Anne takes a very deep breath and sighs.

"Lucy, look at yourself..look at what she's done to you…" Ronnie Anne said as she walks towards her.

Lucy looks away.

"S-She didn't mean to…" Lucy said.

Ronnie Anne kneels in front of her and sighs.

"You're still defending her…" Ronnie Anne said disappointed.

"She's not well…" said Lucy quickly.

"Look at me…" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lucy, too ashamed, pretends not to hear her.

"Lu-Lu, look at me…" asked Ronnie Anne as she starts to tear up.

No answer.

Ronnie Anne grabs Lucy's face and turns her to towards her so they can see one another face-to-face.

"Lucy, mi hermosa rosa de la oscuridad, stop pushing me away…" said Ronnie Anne, on the brink of breaking down.

"R-Ronnie…" said Lucy shakingly.

"Please...stop. J-Just let me help you…" Ronnie Anne begged.

Lucy looks down.

"I...I still love her...she's still my sister…" Lucy said.

"I love you! I love you, too! D-Don't I matter?! W-Was I just a phase?! A crutch?!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Lucy looks up quickly.

"Don't ever say that about yourself again. No, you're not..I...I love you too…" Lucy said. "I'm just scared…"

"I can help! There's nothing to be afraid of any-" Ronnie Anne started.

"You're talking about killing my sister-Why shouldn't I be afraid?" Lucy nearly snapped.

Ronnie Anne lets go of Lucy's face, clearly disappointed in her words. She sits down next to Lucy stuck, not sure just what she should do. Lucy scoots to Ronnie Anne on the cold ground and hugs her.

"It's not just me, Ronnie…" Lucy said sadly.

"I-I know...you're worried about Lincoln too…" said Ronnie Anne. "So am I…"

Lucy thought to herself.

"Lynn has to be stopped. She can't be helped. But...I don't want to hurt her…" Lucy said.

Ronnie Anne took noticed of how lost and discouraged her 'close friend' was in such an unpresentable situation. She takes out another Northern Dock cigarette and lights the tip. She takes a drag and blows smoke before passing the cig to Lucy.

"So, what can we do? You want her alive, so how can we help everyone here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lucy thought before taking a drag of the cigarette. After blowing smoke, she thinks about Lincoln. She gets a very shaky idea-a real detailed gambit that may work out. Something she'll regret forever, but only for the sake of everyone else.

"I have an idea…" said Lucy.

Ronnie Anne looks to the Goth.

"Well, let's hear it…" Ronnie Anne said with a sigh.

Back at the house, Luna and Lincoln sits on his bed, neither of them willing to make direct eye with one another. Luna, waiting to break the silence, shoots Lincoln a bright smile. Lincoln was rather rattled, but to save face and show he is indeed willing to listen to her for the sake of their relationship. He flashes a very nervous smile. Luna wasn't fooled. She knew he was still mad at her-possibly even afraid of her. Lincoln plays with his fingers nervously and sighs. He looks to Luna.

"Luna, I know you know this is very awkward…" Lincoln said bluntly.

Luna looks down to the floor.

"Yeah…I know…" she said with a sigh.

"Well, I promised to listen. Y-You're trying so...how did this happen? Why me of all people?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll do you one better. I'll tell ya that and my other issues...since they mesh together, dude.." Luna said.

Lincoln nodded and geared himself for what he was about to hear.

Luna began her telling.

She couldn't really remember what caused this attraction. She could chalk it up to how close they were and how much Lincoln seemed to rely and respect her. Maybe because none of the boys her age were as charming or kind or pure as Lincoln. Just all the best qualities Luna wanted in a boy in her life in such a time was in Lincoln. It was almost magnetic-she's latched on to what an amazing guy Lincoln was. It wasn't anything deep back then. Just an example to what Luna was looking for. However, that changed one night.

Luna and Lincoln were alone in her room one evening-a rainy one. It was ghastly outside. Dark was the sky and flooded light was the streets. Luan was downstairs with the rest of the family watching some kinda film Luna and Lincoln didn't seem to care for, so the ventured to her room together. Luna wanted a some critiques for some of her rough tracks as she gears herself to cut a promotion demo to push around town and online. Lincoln was responding positively to most of the demo and Luna was so over the moon with all the kind words Lincoln said, she wrote a new song on the spot. She was strumming a few notes on her guitar and got stumped very quickly, not too sure what to write about. Lincoln, being the boy that he was, only gave her high praises and sweet words. This made Luna actually blush and freeze. These words didn't come off as just a brother trying to be sweet. It came off as something more. Emotionally poetic. Near Shakespearean as they formed. To Luna, Lincoln's loving words were dense, beautiful lyrics from a song.

Luna knew that Lincoln's was no longer an example to her anymore.

He was a crush.

She quickly moved her fingers along the strings and plunk quickly, forming a moody but beautiful melody and started singing. Light rock with a glaze of blues, shaded with emotion. The words basically stumbled out to be cryptic and honest. Lincoln caught wind quickly it was a love song, but didn't know who it was about. However, Luna knew who she was singing about in that stormy night in that room. She was not just singing about Lincoln. She was singing to him.

"My love for you have grown too strong,

I know I can't fight this thrust for too long.

It's just misery when you're gone,

Sweet Boy, please be my remedy.

Our numbers add up when you count along,

I know the Devil in me won't be gone.

But in this sin, I want to belong,

Sweet Boy, would you lay with me?"

Before Luna could even plunk, she froze. She thought about what she just sung and realize there was no going back on it. She was fallen into a very twisted desire and openly sung it to her icon of interest. The last line played back in her head, the blues twang she delivered in the lyric added more impact to the sincerity of it all. Luna stopped and looked Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her proudly, completely unaware the song was about him. Luna made it vague enough to where she saved herself from looking like a creep to her own brother. Lincoln clapped and Luna smiled, knowing these feelings were no longer something she can pretend doesn't exist.

That night, before Lincoln left for his room, Luna did something she has planned in her head plenty of times. She holds Lincoln and plants a kiss on the lips. She made it last for a fair amount of time. Not too long, not to short. Lincoln was taken aback sure, but Luna gambled and said it was a sisterly kiss. Lincoln took it as it was and didn't feel a need to question it and walked to his room. That night meant a lot to her. She stated that night was the first time she touched herself to the thought of him.

She said thinking of him and all the kindness he gave her made her demo sound better and even gain rates online. She was excited about her rise. She wanted to tell him about the indie deals that came her way, but it was on the same day the police took him away. Hours after that, Luna shutdown. Didn't wanna talk to anyone, only wanted to speak to Lincoln. She even brought up the incident in his room three days after he left. All the letters she wanted to send him, all the gifts she wanted him to have just to show her love for him. Even mentioned the times she skipped school and took a bus to the academy just to see his face. Even tried to drop him a love letter on his birthday, but said she chickened out at the last minute, saying the letter was way too revealing. She knew her obsession with Lincoln was controlling her. Hurting her. Eating at her soul.

She tried to dull it the best she could. With little white lies and little white lines.

When Luna signed a deal, she was already hanging with other starting artist who did a unearthly amount of drugs. She did pot. She did shrooms. She did acid. She tried ecstasy. Nothing really keep the thought of failure, shame and her love for Lincoln under control. However, once she found friendship with a grunge sounding band, she was introduced to cocaine. It was the only thing that really made the pain go away. It was the only thing that really dull her mind and numb her feelings. Before long, it was all she was doing. She wasn't able to follow up her demo with an album-not even a single. The label dropped her and her school life was falling to ruin. She basically was holding in all her inner torment inside until one night.

One night, high out of her mind, nose and wrist bleeding, Luna was singing that song she made on the cuff about Lincoln. Full of pain, full of fury and hoping it'll be the end of all of her pain that night, the rocker was really hoping she'd pass away within the mist. But Luan was home from therapy that night early while the whole house was empty. She heard Luna's song and weeping in the room and ran to see what was happening to her sister. Luna remembered her sister watching her with her mouth covered and tears rolling from her eyes. Coke resting idle on a small square mirror on Luan's bunk and a crying bloody Luna nested in the corner of the room. Luna gasped and looked at Luan with fear. She darts her eyes to the window, thinking about jumping. Luan followed Luna's sights to see she was about to do something drastic. Before Luna could hop off the floor, Luan dashes off and pins her to the flood and holds her down, holding her close as Luna just gives up and cries.

They laid on the ground together, surrounded by darkness. That night, Luna revealed everything to her. The drugs. Her depression. Her worries. The heaviest of it all, her love for Lincoln. Luan knew that one fact already and told her about Lynn a few months ago. That night, everything linked together.

Luna stops talking.

Lincoln looks at her sister, not with disgust and spite, but with worry and sadness. He had no idea just how bad she was. Luna starts crying and looks down. She was trying to resume her story, but was too stuck in her emotions to say anything that sound English. Lincoln's eyes started to water up and he quickly hugs her. Luna gasps and stops crying for a second.

"L-Lincoln..?" said Luna.

"I-I'm sorry, Luna...I didn't know. I-I didn't know what you meant by that song…" said Lincoln.

Luna resumes crying and hugs Lincoln tightly. The two wept together and pats each others backs.

"Luna.." said Lincoln.

"Y-Yeah, bro?" said Luna.

"Do...do you wanna stay here tonight?" he asked.

Luna turns red and looks at her brother flustered. Lincoln realized what he said and throws his hands up.

"R-Rephrasing! Let me fix that!" said Lincoln in a panic. "I meant sleep over here so we can talk more! L-Like a sleepover!"

Luna's face was still red and she looks to Lincoln.

"Are...y-you sure you want that?" asked Luna.

"Luna, I love you. Maybe not the way you love me, but you're still important to me. I rather take the time to make up for lost time then to give up on you. We're still a team, right?" asked Lincoln, this time with a real smile.

Luna, tears falling for her cheek, nods to him.

The two siblings chuckled and fist bumped one another.

In the hall, Lynn's door closes. In Lynn's room, Lynn sighs while sitting on the bed.

"I...I wanna be normal again. I-I want to be accepted by him…" said Lynn to herself softly.

She looks at her bloody knuckles and then to the pillows on her bed. She reaches under her pillow and pulls out a pill bottle. She quickly opens it and tilts it over her hand and lets a single tablet hit her palm. She quickly throws it down her throat and hops off the bed. She hides the pill bottle within a mildly impressive cubby she formed under her bed and sighs. As she kneels down in the middle of the floor, she looks up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Luan...it was either you or me…" Lynn said to herself.

Downstairs, Luan is losing her mind combing through the bottom part of the house.

"Where is it? Where is it?! Where are my meds?!" Luan thought to herself as she flips all the pillows and cushions off the couch before moving her manic search to the basement. She looks around to see little to nothing there and groans. As she did so, she turns her head to a noise.

It was the washing machine.

She watches as the large piece of machinery rattles, ricks, rocks and vibrates. The noise was...alluring. The motion was...tempting. She looked around to see if anyone was around. No one but her. In an almost trance like state, she walks slowly to the washing machine and smiles. Giggling to herself.

"Maybe...I-I could take a break. Just for a second…" she said to herself.

Wasting no time, she hops on top of the machine and holds on to it and spreads her legs. With a relaxed look on her face, opens her mouth and enjoys a pleasuring ride.

As this happens, Lola walks through the messy living room, not stopping for a second to see Lana outside. She quickly rushes out into the cold to see Lana hit a log with a baseball bat. Lola is very confused.

"What...are you doing, ma'am?" asked Lola.

Lana sighs.

"Choppin' some wood…" she said.

"But...that's not how people chop wood-" Lola started.

"LET ME PRETEND!" shouted Lana.

Lola looks down.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll behave…" Lola said.

Lana stops hitting the lone log and drops her bat and pinches the bridge of her nose. She knows Lola isn't ready to change and is very warped. She has accepted what she has done to her as wrong. But her sister seemed to accepted this lifestyle so quickly, she's not ready to give it up. Not to mention, she'd go back to her emotionally broken ways like before. For some reason, Lola found this kinda setting...stable. She had attention. She had order. She had discipline and loved every second of it once she marinaded in it for awhile. Lana knew she had a dance to dance and there was a very slow healing process behind this. She sighs and turns to Lola, giving herself an angry face, even though she was acting.

Lola was confused. Before Lola could even ask what was wrong, Lana comes in and smacks her to the ground. Lola holds her cheek and looks at Lana with bright eyes. Lana felt awful about it, but she knew it's what Lola wanted.

"I-If I wanna chop wood like that, I'll chop wood like that! Understand?!" Lana shouted in a controlled tone, making it look realistic.

Lola smiles.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry, ma'am! I should have never questioned you!" Lola said, a little too happy about it.

Lana wanted to shudder, but held herself.

"T-That's right! Sit!" she barked at Lola.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lola said as she sat on the ground.

Lana walked to the garage and found an old leash in a sighed.

"I-ll…I'll fix you, Lola…" said Lana to herself. "I'm sorry I did this to you. Maybe...one day you'll be that bratty sister I used to know. Instead of...another pet…"

Lana returns to her sister and hooks the collar onto Lola. She demanded Lola on all fours and like a dog, Lola followers her owner into the house. The twins were over their recent argument. One soaking in her shame. One feeling like she was being treated the way she desires.

Back on the canal, Ronne Anne was stroking Lucy's hair.

"So, if I do this for you, you'll talk to Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I'll see if I can motivate him into wanted to join this triangle…" said Lucy with a smile.

Ronnie Anne smiles.

"Good. In a few days, I'll do it. Knowing her, I'll have to set her off, though" said Ronnie Anne.

Lucy gasped, causing Ronnie Anne to jolt.

"Maybe a little mistletoe around Lincoln could help if you came over and gave him a gift..with your lips, of course" said Lucy.

"What about Lori?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I'll spike her eggnog with Brimstone-down worry about it" said Lucy with a dry chuckle.

Ronnie Anne laughs and lights a cigarette.

"Then let's do this" said Ronnie Anne.

"I wondered what Lynn would look like in handcuffs…"


	14. Something About Lori

"Bobby, no.."

"I-I said sorry about that literally a million times over!"

"No, I just-"

"Okay, that's just not fair!"

"Look, Bobby..j-just meet me…"

"What?"

"Why?!"

"I-I faked being sick to come see you and talk this over!"

"I said I was sorry about-wait. Who's that in the background?"

"I-Is that Carol? Bobby, are you with Carol fucking Pingrey right now?!"

"You ARE with that-that bitch, are you?!"

"You tell her if I see her in the street, I'm gonna-"

"Hello?"

"Hello?! Bobby?! D-Did you hang up on me?! Hello?!"

"Gah!"

Lori slams her cellphone hard on the console and screams at the top of her lungs inside her car in the parking lot of a cafe, loud enough to wear her violent yelling can be heard through her windows, causing many people outside to stop and watch the young woman's episode. She takes the phone and throws it on the floor of the car while kicking at her brake pedal and mindlessly slam her close palm on the horn of the car. All these angry movements caused the car to rock side to side, making the people stopping outside a little uncomfortable and caused them to go about their business. She stops her stomping and slamming and pulls on her hair while shrinking like a banshee.

"Stupid bitch! That cunt! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit-goddamn! Pussy-cunt! Bitch, suck a cock!" said Lori aimlessly.

This aimless cursing fit lasted for what seemed like hours, but only managed to stem on for a fair five minutes. The red faced and worn out Lori pants heavily in the car, sweating her liquefied anger with her messy hair. She gets silent. Just as quickly as the silence began, she ends it with a loud and powerful yell in pain and starts to cry. She buries her face onto the horn and cry as the horn whines a long, annoying honk as her forehead adds the proper pressure to keep the honk blaring with no skips in the note. She realized she was latched on the horn and jolts up with a long sniffle and rebounds, getting a second wind while fanning herself with her hands.

"Keep it together Lori. Don't act surprised! You did this to yourself…" she said with tears and mascara running down her face.

She flips down her visor to look at the vanity mirror to quickly check how bad her makeup ran and freezes. Lori had a stunned, cold and fearful look on her face while her reflection looked at her. Not mimicking her face, but staring at her. Her hair was neat. Her makeup was proper. Not to mention, the reflection had a smug look on her face. Lori was lost in what was happening and laughs nervously.

"T-This isn't happening…" she said to herself, keeping up her nervous little laugh. "This is all in my head."

"Yes…" said the Mirror Lori with a chuckle and a sly shake of her head. "It IS all in your head, Lori. That's why it all makes sense."

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Lori.

"Don't act dumb. Why were you trying to call Bobby?" asked the Mirror Lori.

Lori darts her eyes for an answer.

"I-I-I wanted to get back together. I wanted to fix everything..I...I wanted my old life back…" Lori said defeated as she looks down.

Mirror Lori laughs, causing Lori's head to jolt back up, scaring her with it's booming suddenness. Mirror Lori closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You and I both know that's not the truth. Not even close…" said Mirror Lori, still holding that smug expression.

"What are you talking about? I do want Bobby back…" said Lori.

"...As a buffer…" said Mirror Lori.

Lori looked into the mirror lost. The mirror version of herself laughed at her.

"Oh, honey…" started Mirror Lori. "You want Bobby for a mask. A beard. A cover. Nothing more but a way to keep people thinking of you a certain way. The way you want them to see you on the outside…"

"Wait-what..?" said Lori meekly.

"Because me and you both know the real you. On the inside…" Mirror Luna said coldly, still keeping the calm expression.

Lori's heart sunk. She quickly looks away from the mirror and in an heavy panic, rushing through the clutter of sticky empty soda cans and balls up receipts that dresses the stained flooring of the passenger side and along the console. She even searched on her person, digging in the pockets of her Money Store hoodie to find a single cigarillo and some loose sticks of gum. Mirror Lori just laughs at Lori's struggle.

"Lori, are you drunk?" asked Mirror Lori in a teasing fashion.

Lori groans and sweats hard.

"No, I'm not. Hadn't drank since last night…" said Lori, still refusing to look at the vanity mirror

"Oh, so sober since he yelled at you?" asked Mirror Lori.

Lori paused and looked back to the mirror.

"Yesterday was crazy...wasn't it, Lori?" asked Mirror Lori.

Lori freezes.

"Stop...this isn't real-" Lori started.

"It is real, Lori...all too real…" said the smiling reflection.

"No...no, this is crazy! You're not here! I-I'm just talking to myself! I-I just need some sleep!" Lori said, clearly reaching denial.

"Lori, dear…" said Mirror Lori. "You couldn't handle your liquor, could you?"

Lori didn't need to hear this anymore.

"I should have just gone to work…" she muttered to herself.

"You should have just did what you wanted to do with him…" said Mirror Lori with a giggle. "I mean, it was his first day back home, wasn't it?"

Lori inhales and exhales with a dry chuckle.

"I was drunk. He is my brother. I didn't know what I was doing…" said Lori.

"Lori...we both know that you knew what you were doing...you wanted to see if you could get him to agree with you-"

"Shut up.." said Lori, clearly getting angry with her hallucination.

"Why? You wanted him to drink, get a little tipsy and-"

"Shut...up...now…" Lori said as she closed her eyes and hid herself under her hoodie. "That's not what I was trying to-I...I'm not like that...I don't see him as that…"

"Don't be so shy about this, Lori" said her reflection. "WE'VE felt like that for years. You know it. I know it. And last time I checked, Bobby knows it…"

Lori gets quiet and starts to sob.

She knew when it happened. She knew how she felt silently for a while. She was the older sister, after all. So, in many ways, she doubled as something like an extra mother to her siblings. When Leni has boy troubles, Lori steps in and gives her advice. When order needs to be restored amongst the siblings, it's up to her to put them in their place. When things needed to be aired out for the sake of trust for everyone, she hosted a meeting with the siblings and made sure everything was in order. She was the authority amongst them, though not the peacemaker. If anything, she was an abuser of authority. A tyrant to some. Still loved by her mix match clan, she was seen as somewhat of a threat. Lori didn't know how to properly moderate without using it for her own selfish reasons in the end. Everything with her had a catch. Rather it was a favor for her later on when she calls for it, being used as a footstool, a lacky-whatever the case may be. Even if it meant being used to take the fall for her after handling one of her sister's issues. However, despite this, she wasn't a terrible sister. Just a selfish one. Knowing there was a balance but didn't feel like keeping it would benefit her in the long run. So, in a way, the sisters didn't have much of a bridge in the midst of it all.

Enter Lincoln.

Lincoln was something of a bridge that kept both sides together from the older sisters to the younger ones. He manages to help everyone out pretty well and usually without any selfish reasons in the shadows. Lincoln was somewhat beloved and admired from afar by his sisters, some more than others. Of all the girls, Lori notices this the most. Lincoln to her a few years ago was just her sweet little brother, doing what he can to look out for his family. However, over time, that feeling turned into something else.

A quiet desire.

Lori loved Bobby. To his goofy mannerisms, multiple side jobs and sappiness, Bobby felt like the perfect match for Lori. But something about him made her feel like everything was getting stale. She remembered sitting on hr bed at night, wondering what she was feeling was just childish puppy love. Something that comes and goes and there wasn't really a future behind it. That it was just youthful love that wasn't meant to last. Lori remember those nights, feeling like adulthood was creeping in a little too fast. People at her school were smoking. People at her school were drinking. People at her school were having sex. Everything and everyone around her was moving too fast. The boys at school seem to be the element pushing this change forward, being the main people wearing these activities of adulthood on themselves like the RW's on their lettermen jackets. They seem to be having the most fun and seem to be the most mature, even though the other adults seem to think of the kids acting the way they did as a 'doomed generation of coddled halfwits and screw-ups'.

Graduation was fast approaching and Lori thought on that on those nights in bed. Having to leave for college, getting the grades, getting a job, starting a career, starting a family-everything looked like it was coming right away and she wasn't going to outrun it. Lori, never being the type to be outdone, though the best course of action was to meet this new life quickly and to get it over with. Basically jump start everything just to have it under her thumb like she felt like she did with her own siblings.

Then Lincoln came to mind.

She thought of Lincoln was her. Like just like her point by point, but as someone every sister in the house looked up too. Respected. Loved. Trusted. Something she did with him as well. Then it hit her. Everything good she felt about Lincoln, she felt about Bobby. Like, Lincoln mimic a lot of what made Bobby great. However, her love for Lincoln as a brother seem to mathematically outdid her love for Bobby as a boyfriend by the numbers. Not to mention her connection with Lincoln was tighter by blood alone. Was Bobby lesser to Lincoln while Lincoln being better than Bobby or is it vice versa? Was Bobby not the best choice for her? Would someone like Lincoln be a better choice to balance her and challenge her? If not someone like Lincoln, would...Lincoln be a better choice? Was Lincoln more of the yin to her yang?

She struggled on this a lot that night.

Bobby didn't really stick out as someone outstanding. He wasn't really the cream of the crop. He had looks, heart and a fair work ethic, but not much brains, personality and was respectable. There was that time he tackled Clyde when he found him dressed in all black in the bushes outside the house one night, but that didn't seem like something to chalk up. Clyde was harmless.

She kept thinking on it, thinking about Lincoln being her soulmate instead of Bobby for a moment, just to see if there was a difference. She noticed a bigger different. A darker one. One that made her feel...unconformable. Gross. Ashamed. And for some reason...she loved every single second of the thought. Before basking in it, she was asleep, dreaming of what a strong, well-rounded man Lincoln was going to be.

Not too long after that, a few days later, Lincoln was taken away and Lori thought rolling in the playful thought Lincoln would be a soulmate to her was pointless. They were related. It would have never worked. She's been with Bobby for what seemed like forever, so why fix something that wasn't broken? She decided, in an attempt to get over the fact Lincoln was gone, was to try to lay in bed with Bobby for the first time.

Lori wanted to get deflowered and promised a life of happiness quickly and managed to drum up a meeting at Bobby's house one night while his sister was going to the canal. Lori didn't know why Ronnie Anne would want to be near a canal, but didn't feel like questioning it at all. She remembered that night very well and what caused her and Bobby to split. She also remember she had no one to blame but herself. She knew her parents argued much more since Lincoln was gone and they drunk more. Scared about that night, Lori took some pineapple vodka belonging to her dad in a generic novelty flask she got at a gas station and starting drinking a good bit to gain the courage to go through with it as she walked over there. She gets there and they have the house to themselves. Bobby, in that age where this sorta thing was one his mind for eons, didn't wanna waste any valuable time. What one would expect to happen happened. The sensual touching, kissing, removal of clothes happened with all the bells and whistles that came with it. No condom however.

As the passionate night pushes on as the two were performing basic missionary on his bed. Lori, looking at Bobby as he penetrates her with the sounds of synced fleshy slapping fills the room, now reeking of a different odor, closes her eyes and pants. Moans. Goans and enjoys the ride. However, she opens her eyes to see something shocking.

Bobby wasn't there, but Lincoln was in his place.

Lori, still feeling too good from the freaky actions taking place, couldn't ask many questions and was enjoying it way too much to spoil it. She closes her eyes and just thought it was the vodka making her see something so trippy. However, even though she understood she wasn't having actually sex with her brother, the thought wouldn't leave her mind. The idea started to feel right. It felt exciting. Amazing. Perfect. The balance she wanted. As things got faster and heavier, Lori didn't see Bobby as Bobby anymore. He was Lincoln. She saw the white haired lad was satisfying her with his flesh. It was such an odd feeling, but the longer the sex lasted, the more she believed it was Lincoln. From missionary to doggy style. To cowgirl to 69. It was obvious the drunk Lori was taking this very idea of having sex with Lincoln to the absolute. In the tail end of the event, Bobby was coming and coming fast. Lori, feeling the sensation of precum, shouted prematurely.

"L-L-LINCOLN! Come in me, Lincoln!"

He finished. Both with stunned looks.

Silence. Long, awkward silence.

Bobby asked her to leave and to not talk to him for a while. He swore not to talk about it to anyone. He never did and Lori took that long walk of shame home that night with tears falling off her face. Since then, her grades dropped. Her depression showed. Her cynicism increased and she barely passed high school. Her GPA suffered so much, college seemed like too hard of a climb and she buckled and stayed home. Not long after, Mr. Loud left the family along with Lily. Lori drunk more and more. So much, her mother just let her drink without a second thought, giving up herself. Lori, when drunk and around men, would latch onto them, not seeing them for themselves, but seeing Lincoln. The Lincoln she remembers. The Lincoln that gave her an exciting first time. The Lincoln she saw was worthy to be with her and only her.

Until Lincoln actually returned. Lori quickly jumped at the chance to bring him home. She wanted that feeling. She wanted to know how she felt was right. She wanted to see if he'd drink just a little. Maybe he'll-

"No, no, no, no!" shouted Lori.

Mirror Lori laughed.

"I'm not that! I-I'm not a freak! I love my brother!" shouted Lori into the mirror.

"I know you do. You love him, alright. A little too much, wouldn't you think?" Mirror Lori joked.

"Fuck you! I wasn't going to hurt him!" shouted Lori.

"No…" Mirror Lori said smugly. "You were just gonna fuck him…"

Lori got quiet.

"You're a sick woman, Lori. I mean, you called out your brothers name while you and your boyfriend-" started Mirror Lori.

"I GET IT! PISS OFF ALREADY!" roared Lori. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Her reflection laughed at her.

"Lori...I'm you. You are me. Who knows you...better than you..?" Mirror Lori said.

"No…" said Lori quietly.

She grabs the vanity mirror and rips it clean off the hinges and slams in on the floor of the car along the pedal while she violently stomps on the mirror over and over, cracking the glass underneath her feet and grinding the many shards under her heel. She stomped and ground and stomped and ground and stomped and ground for a while until most of the larger shards looked like crystallized dust. She pants and sighs.

"I...wanted to fuck my brother...I hate myself…" Lori said to herself.

Her phone rings.

Lori sighs and reached to the other seat's floor and finds the phone. She answers.

"What?" she said.

"Leni?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna talk about..?"

In the basement, Luan was still enjoying her little wild ride on the washing machine, moaning happily with the grating rumble of the machine.

"I'm..almost there…" said Luan with a giddy attitude.

Still holding on tightly to the machine like a bucking bronco, the girl spreads her legs a bit more and press her bottom half down and arching her back, resting her elbows on her thighs to keep a fair balance. The flushed faced girl moaned and giggled to herself. She was having way too much fun and she knew this to be fact. She didn't mind it for a second. She was close to climax. She turns her head to the right and her blood grows cold.

Lucy was standing there with a wad of clothes in her hand. Just staring at her sister.

"AHHHH-OOOooOOOooo yyyyyeeeesss…" Luan yelped. She turns red with embarrassment.

Lucy sighs.

"Did you get there?"

Luan nodded.

Lucy shook her head.

She tosses her tobacco scent hoodies and shirts on top of the washer and walks away.

Luan sat on the washer, listening to every sound of the steps and the door shutting. She made herself look foolish in front of her younger sister. Basically pleasuring herself in front of her. She was beyond depressed.

"Where are my pills…?" asked Luan to herself.

Luan ponders for a while before slowly dozing off.

Upstairs, Lynn's bedroom door opens and she exits into the hallway. Everyone still seemed to be elsewhere. She quietly, in a drone like state, walks into Luna and Luan's room and looks around. Empty. She walks to the closet door, opens in and sits in the closet in silence. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Soaking the thin light that shine through the slits of the shutters in the door.

"I'll be waiting, Luna…" said Lynn as she puts a scalpel to the thin light beaming in the closet. "I hope these pills work soon, Luna...or I might hurt you…"

Lucy walks up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sighs and slugs off to her bed and checks the far corner for her mattress for a scalpel, but couldn't find it. She freezes, knowing she still had her main scalpel. She didn't know where her spare one was. She slightly gasped to herself.

"Lynn…" she said.

In the hall, Lana walks out of her room, leaving behind a sleeping Lola. She turns back to she her sister and sighs. She quietly shuts the door behind her and walks downstairs and to the backyard. She stares at one of the big trees in the yard and saw how tall it was and sighs with a slight smiled.

"Yep. That's tall enough…" Lana said to herself. "If I can't help Lola…."

She looks at the firmest branch close to the top of the tree looked how far it was to the actually ground, with a small pile of pointy bashed logs rested next to her bat where she claimed she was chopping wood at.

"...At least I'll have a way out…" Lana said with a chuckle.


	15. The Domino Effect (Pt 1)

Lucy bounces about the room, throwing up sheets, shoe boxes and various other items that flooded the floor in an effort to locate her missing scalpel. The young lady in black sighed, annoyed and worried about where the blade was. She kept scanning the room for any possible ideas before freezing up and remembering something she clearly overlooked while tossing the place.

Lynn was gone.

"Oh, God…" Lucy said to herself.

The girl dashed into the hall quickly, blinded by determination before colliding into something and ragdolled to the floor hard on her butt. The girl groans softly in pain and shake her head to look at what she bumped into. In this case, it wasn't much of what but who. Luna was on the ground, rubbing the back of her head, sucking dry air through her teeth to show that she was in mild pain. Luna locks sights with Lucy and gave a smile. Lucy, not wanting to prompt that she was in any kind of stress, waves slightly at her sister. The two get off the ground and dust themselves off. Luna looks at Lucy once more.

"Heya, dudette!" said Luna, looking to be in better spirits.

"H-Hey" said Lucy, trying not to show off her true face.

Luna stared at her sister for a bit and smiles.

"You know, it's funny.." started Luna.

Lucy looks at her sister awaiting her follow up.

"It's been awhile since I seen you in one place for such a long period of time. You'd usually be out somewhere" she finished.

"I was. I just got back…" Lucy said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I was with Lincoln longer than I thought" chuckled Luna.

Lucy made a bitter face.

"Uh...phrasing…" said Lucy.

Luna realized how off her statement was and blushed.

"N-Not like that! I was just talking to him!" said Luna defensively.

Lucy looked down the dimly lit hallway toward Lincoln's room to see the door is slightly ajar and then looks back to Luna with a nervous twitch in her lip.

"Uh...how is he doing?" Lucy asked.

"Fine...still trying to marinade the situation, I would guess…" Luna said, not looking at Lucy. "He's very overwhelmed right now."

Lucy sighs. Luna focuses on Lucy.

"Are...you really dating-" started Luna.

Lucy knew where she was going with this and wanted no part of it right this second. She quickly panics and croaks out.

"Have you seen Lynn?" said a breathless Lucy.

Luna gets a fearful expression and quickly looks around.

"Where?!" she nearly shouted.

Lucy was confused but quickly remembered why she was acting like that. She remembered what Lynn did in Luna's room while they were alone after hearing the whole thing on the other side of the wall in her own room. She studies Luna's face to see she seemed legitimately terrified hearing that name. Lucy tries to correct herself for the sake of Luna.

"I-I mean, have you seen her?" asked Lucy calmly.

Luna quickly gets ahold of herself and takes a few breaths before answering.

"I was talking to Lincoln this whole time, sis" Luna started. "I dunno where she is."

Lucy sighs and Luna gets nervous again.

"Why? W-What did she do?" asked Luna, working up a cold sweat again.

Lucy didn't want to alarm her sister seeing how she doesn't know where Lynn or her blade is. She sighs and shook her head.

"Just wondering, is all…" said Lucy.

Luna took note and sighed with relief. She knew she didn't wanna have to deal with Lynn right this second. Lucy, still concerned, thinks to herself.

Back in Luna's closet, Lynn was gripping hard on the handle of the scalpel, muttering a cryptic angry rant to herself and sweating up a salted storm as she shakes uncontrollably, itching for either for Luna to walk into the room or the medicine to kick in. She pants in between her ranting and starts to quiver at the lips while she nervously bounces her leg up and down on the floor of the closet in an attempt to ease the stress of the situation.

"I'm gonna do it...I-I have to do it…" Lynn thought to herself. "She's trying to take him from me. I-I'm sorry, Lincoln. I let you down. I-I know I did. But...if she's gone, there'll be no one left to stop us...no one...just you and me...like it should be...forever.."

The girl, thinking about her brother in this light and the craving of a life of just the two of them fueled her adrenaline and her desire moreover. She stops shaking for a second and listens. From where she sat, she could hear the sound of Luna's sighs and chuckles from the hallway. The caged competitive girl dons a crooked grin as the idea of slashing her sister in an explosion of anger stews in the cauldron of her mind. Before she can get in a pouncing pose, she stops. A strange feeling overcomes her. A slight hit of dopamine drains and her body gets lighter and her idle rage was muted. She didn't have to think too hard to understand that the drugs were kicking in. Her anger was buried. Her shaking has stopped. The thoughts about Lincoln-her twisted romantic thoughts-almost erased. Lynn sighed with a smile, happy that she wasn't a emotional wreck for a split second and her sister wouldn't have to die by her hand. Knowing she'll meet up with Luna in the hallway if she walked out of her room, she knew she had an idea. Not a good one, but one that could work.

She gets off the ground and calmly opens the closet door before venturing out of the room and into the hallway. She stops dead in the middle of the end of the hall and inhales. Feeling the presence, Lucy and Luna turned to Lynn with the colors on their bodies a chilling white. Lynn turns to them and slowly starts walking to them, smiling wide. The two girls were frozen in fear, not sure what Lynn was doing or what she was up to. Lynn gets very close to Lucy, smiling wide. Given the events that took place earlier that day, Lucy was beyond fear. She was almost crippled by that smile. Lynn, without saying a word, took Lucy's hand slowly. Lucy gasped lightly, thinking she was going to get hit again. But Lynn opens her younger sister's palm and put the scalpel in her hand. Lucy quickly recoiled and gasped. Luna, seeing the blade was in Lynn's procession, made her very hesitant.

"Uh...w-w-why were you in my room...with that?" asked Luna as she pointed at the blade Lucy held.

"I found it there…" said Lynn calmly. "In your closet…"

Luna's gulps.

"Okay!" she said meekly as she makes an almost manic dash to her door and slams it behind her.

The house rattles a bit and Lynn calmly jumps down the stairs and lands on the main floor hard, shaking the house a little more. After this happens, Lucy hears a faint rattling behind her. She watches as Lynn walks into the kitchen before turning her head to see her bedroom door open. She walks into the room and looks around for the source of the rattling to not spot it right away. She walks to her bed and sticks the scalpel back between the mattress with the handle out, to give a cue for her to find a new hiding spot for it later on. She looks under her bed for a second, just to see if there was a way to hide it there. However, something caused her to turn her head across the way. She turns her head slowly to have full view of under Lynn's bed to find something shocking.

Luan's pill bottle was sitting on the floor.

Lucy figured it out. The only reason her sister would be acting this way was because she managed to sneak Luan's meds from her. Lucy had no time to waste and quickly snatched the bottle from under Lynn's bed and crept out the door. She softly made her way down the steps as Lynn sat on the backdoor steps outside, completely unaware of her movements. Lucy opens the basement door and slowly makes her way down.

Luan, now awake, was looking at the knobs on the washer, was inching her fingers to restart it.

"Second verse, same as the first…" she said to herself softly as she was getting ready to turn it on again.

"What are you doing..?" asked Lucy at the bottom step.

Luan yelps in a high pitched voice and covers her mouth, clearly afraid of getting too loud and giving away her location in the house.

Lucy sighs.

"Were you really going to start the washer again? Endangering everyone else's clothes for a thrill? I don't know too much about a washer, but I'm pretty sure they will shrink if you do that…" said Lucy.

"Sorry…" Luan said shamefully.

Lucy sighs and tosses Luan the bottle. Luan quickly noticed and catches them. Without a second, she opens them and throws a tablet down her throat.

"Thanks, Lucy! I looked everywhere for them!" said Luan, happy to be medicated.

"No problem, Luan…" said Lucy with a faint smile.

"Where'd ya found them?" asked Luan with a happy look.

Lucy's smile faded.

"N-Not important. What's important is that you never lose that bottle again…" said Lucy, dodging the question.

Luan nods.

"You're right-this was too close a call. If I lose these again, I don't know what I'd do" Luan said with a nervous chuckle.

"You'd get horny and weird..?" asked Lucy.

"...Yeah, pretty much" said Luan with a laugh.

As Luan laughed, the was a slight buzzing sound. Lucy pulls out her phone and noticed a new text. It was from Ronnie Anne. It read:

We have to talk about the plan. Meet me at the abandoned gas station just outside the westside of town. ILY. R.A.

"I have to go now, Luan. Remember what I told you" said Lucy as she dashed up the steps.

Luan hopes off the washer and sighs. She turns her head to see the dryer. She ponders.

"Well...there's wet clothes in there...and my meds haven't kicked in so…" she thought to herself as she hops on top of the dryer with a giggle.

As that took place, back at the cafe, Lori sat silent.

"So...Leni wants to do GED classes.." Lori thought to herself. "If...she manages to pass, she'll try to go to college. And she'll...leave me here. Alone...with them...with him...I'm...I'm not sure I'm ready for that…."

Lori looks around and sighs. She's already has a plan. She knows it's wrong, but she wasn't ready to face this demon she had on her tail for so long by herself. She turns on her car and lights a cigarette.

"Sorry, Leni…" she said softly as she drives out of the parking lot of the cafe.

Back at the house, Lana was back in her room sitting on her bed, not wanting to look at Lola. Lola noticed the lack of attention and walks to her sister. As soon as Lola got closer, Lana looks somewhere else.

"I saw you…" said Lola softly.

Lana didn't move but was actually eternally fazed by that statement.

"What do you mean?" said Lana.

"By the tree...the spiked logs and everything...you're trying to leave me…" said Lola.

"Lola, it's not-started Lana.

"If you go, Lana…" started Lola. "...I will, too."

Lana froze. Lola gets on Lana's bed and hums a sweet tune and rest her head on Lana's thigh.

"I want attention…" said Lola sweetly.

Lana was god smacked. Trying to take in the blunt and unprompted information. Confused on how she figured that was what she planned if things got too far gone for her. Lana knew now that she was in something she wanted no part of anymore. She zones out out of the thought and the feeling of helplessness and entrapment weighed on her so heavy, she wished her heart would just stop working and she'd just die right there. Lana, in a trance like state, slowly starts stroking Lola's hair as Lola playfully purrs. Lana was so far gone, she didn't have the emotionally drive to find it cute or disturbing anymore.

"Am I a good girl?" asked Lola.

"You...are a good girl…" said Lana in a deadpan fashion.

Lola rested her eyes as Lana stared blankly at the wall, hearing idle chattering in her head.

"Should I love her….or should I kill her…?"

Back in Lincoln's room, Lincoln is laying on the bed when Luna rushes in, clearly sweaty and panicking. Before Lincoln can ask anything, Luna spits out.

"Lincoln, do you want me to get off drugs?" she asked.

Lincoln was taking back by her strangely unprompted question, but did want her to stop her drug use.

"Yeah, I want you stop-" he started.

"Okay! I'll do it! If you trade with me!" said Luna.

Lincoln was lost.

"Trade? Trade what?" asked Lincoln.

Luna walks closer to Lincoln and seats on the foot of his bed and takes a deep breath.

"Lincoln…" she started. "I'll give up drugs if….you..you trade me...So, for drugs, I want one passionate kiss from you.."

Lincoln froze. His pupils shrunk.

"Holy sh-"

In a dark room next door, a lone sigh sounds off. From her desk she walks and sits at the small mahogany table set up she started where Lily's crib used to be, dimly lit and bare. She crosses her short legs and scribbles on her notepad by resting it in her lap and pushing her glasses back up with the tip of her pen.

"The Domino Effect…" the young genius said to herself. "Let's see how you fair here, Lincoln Loud."


	16. The Domino Effect (Pt 2)

"You are my sunshine…"

 **SMACK!**

"My only sunshine…"

 **SMACK!**

"You make me happy…"

 **SMACK!**

Lola sighs to herself, sweaty and winded. For about thirty minutes, Lola has been doing something she felt only her twin should be doing. She has been hitting herself. Her thigh glows a heavy pink as she drops her thick pink belt onto the floor. She rolls her pant leg down to cover up the redness and lays idle on the bed, wondering when her sister was going to return. She blinks and thinks. She dons a smile as she thinks about her current situation with her dear Lana. She giggles lightly and pulls on her collar playfully, enjoying the slight choke she gets from the tightness. While on the bed, she thinks about what Lana could be doing right now. She wondered if Lana was going to take her for a walk with the leash. She hoped her dear sister would give her a good smack across the face. She starts to rub her thigh slowly and quivers with glee with the idea of Lana using her own belt against her.

However, the delight stops suddenly as Lola ponders on.

She started to have doubts about it. Not about the arrangement, but about Lana. The more she rotated the thought through the revolving door of her mind, the more it seemed Lana wasn't as devoted to the new relationship as she once was. Lana seemed pretty quick to end the whole thing after Lincoln's rant and that just settled rather oddly to Lola. Not to mention Lana wasn't even here as Lola woke up. Lola hops off the bed in a minor rush to pace around the room to try to measure everything. Lola knew there was something up with Lana after last night and she's worried this was the end.

She wasn't ready.

This powerlessness and the submission-it feels so stable for her. It felt like all the intensity that comes with being dominant and being controlling was off her shoulders and that need to want that sort of status back was basically no longer in her. Being the beta-being bottom tier while her stronger, powerful sister tells her what to do feels her with a different sense of liveliness she hasn't felt in so long. She was stable. Being solo like before would mean she'll call back in her emotional fits. Lana, at least to her, was the only thing keeping her in check. The only one willing to discipline her when she's out of line. The closest thing to a friend. Closest thing to a lover.

Closest thing to a father figure.

Lola shakes her head and laughs nervously to herself, unwilling to believe such a thing was gearing to happen. Lana wouldn't leave her like her father did. Lana wouldn't stop feeling for her like her father did. Lana wouldn't stop loving her like..her father did. Lola stops pacing and starts to breathe irregularly and pants hard, feeling as if the thought alone morphed was a vice grip around her neck and was squeezing the life out of her, more so than Lana would. Lola grips at her collar and starts to cough hard, tears rolling down her cheeks She quickly dashes the room window and throws it open, letting fresh air into the room as she takes slowly controlled breaths. Lola starts to get herself in order as she props herself upright with the window seal. She looks out to the sky to she dark storm clouds creeping over the horizon. Lola, still panting, was annoyed. The storm, rather it being icy rain or snow, meant she'd be trapped inside all day. She looks downward into the backyard to see Lana. Lola claps her hands together, excited and twinkling at the eyes to see her. Lola puts her head out of the window, ready to call for her sister, but freezes.

She looks at Lana as Lana stares at the large tree in the yard. She looks around to see the logs Lana was 'chopping' with a bat to notice that they looked...strange. They were bashed with a bat, sure. But the spiked cuts in the battered logs looked like they have been filed down recently from where she was. A thick pile of fresh sawdust cakes under the spiked ends and it became clear, at least to her, that Lana really did have second thoughts about her. The idea of Lana committing suicide weighed heavy on Lola as she brings her head in. She shuts the window and slowly walks to her bed, crawling up with her pillow. Lola wasn't sure rather Lana was planning a possible suicide or anything for sure, but the idea just seemed to gel with what she thought by Lana's behavior.

"Y-You are my sunshine…" sung Lola sadly with coughs and sniffling overtaking her.

Outside down the street, Lucy sighs as she hears a storm cloud closing in. She gasp lightly to herself and looked down the street toward her home. She knew she had to meet with Ronnie Anne, but thought she had just enough time to rush back inside and get her jacket. However, she knew she didn't wanna deal with Lynn and her weird, drug fueled chipper attitude, for the idea of such a happy mood makes her gag. Not to mention she left her jacket in the basement with Luan. She hears the sound of light thunder from afar and thought maybe dashing home for a quick second wouldn't be too risky as she gets in a running stance.

However, before she can make a move, a loud hiss draws her attention and catches her ear. She stops and turns to her side to see the bus appeared almost out of nowhere. She thinks to herself maybe she was so caught up in the thought of going home, she wasted too much time alone. The driver gave Lucy a look. A very subtle but clear enough look that read "Either get on or piss off."

"Dang it…" Lucy said as the doors of the bus opens and she climbs the steps.

The pale child sat in the second to last seat behind the driver as she turns her head to look out the window. The other side of the street was full of people dressing their homes in last minute holiday decorations with lights, fake snowmen and lawn candy canes. Lucy sighs as the bus pulls away from the stop.

Not too long after Lucy shut the door after leaving the basement dealing with Luan and her pills, Lana walked inside the house and passed Lynn on the steps, completely disregarding her. She walks up the steps with a calm look on her face. As she reached the top step, she stops to hear the rattling sounds of stuff being moved rashly from Luna's room. The young girl shrugged it off and walked into her room, not aware of what kind of Lola awaits her.

Luna, still rattled over the weird exchange with Lynn, throws her little cocaine mirror in a shoe box. She sighs as she rips the sheets off her bed and reveals a slight gaping hole in the lower corner of the mattress. She digs into the misshaped hole and pulls out a thing of cocaine in a knotted bag made out of kitchen clear wrap. She holds the baggie in her hand. It was shining in the light of the room. Pure, chalky rock with flaky bits. Fish scale. Right off the kilo. The bitter taste and light burn to the nostrils is what she'll miss, but she knew in order to get back into Lincoln's good graces, she'll have to make a complete turn around.

However, as she holds the sweet albino in her hand, she can't help but think even if she did do what she'd going to do, she'll be...unfulfilled. She wanted to change and get back to normal, sure, but the notes of the matter still sounded sour to her. She paces in the room, unsure what to say or do before quickly coming to a stop. A gambit. A very, very dumb and poor crafted jack knife into possible social oblivion. She grips the homemade bag of happy dust in her hand and makes a mad dash into the hall, blushing and sweating at the very idea of such an plan. If she had to quit, she wanted some type of a reward. A physical one. She nearly creates a dynamic entry into Lincoln's room and shuts the door behind her.

She wanted a trade.

As Luna takes her chances but failed to weigh her options, Lucy rest her head tiredly against the window of her seat as the bus moves through town. Lucy is the only one in the bus and her stop was closing in, making it about a ten minute walk to the abandoned gas station where Ronnie Anne asked to meet. She looks back outside to she the few Christmas decorations on the locals stores and the many bells and whistles that came with the crowds of people who walked up and down the street. Tacky sweaters, earmuffs, green and red everything from the hung lights and ribbons that dressed every shop window-the whole capitalistic package. Lucy didn't see Christmas as a very happy time after doing some reading about the holiday and it's origins about a year ago. However, she enjoyed the heavier and complex festive activities that came with it. She shook the thought, seeing how the situation she was in currently demanded her to be focused. As she stared out the window, she gets a quick look at the high school her older sisters go to, minus Leni. Before she could soak up the area and how it looks in its entirety, the bus keeps moving as the driver seemed to want to finish up his stops. Lucy sighs and thought about the plan as the high school fades behind the black trail of smoke the bus puffed from its aging muffler.

In the high school parking lot, Lori opens her car door. She sighs and sniffs, like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly dips her hand into her purse in the the backseat and pulls out a small bottle of mouthwash. She sips some of the cinnamon flavored stuff and swishes it in her mouth. She gurgles and opens her door to spit it out onto the touched up blacktop. She pulls herself back inside and sighs heavily. As she begins to pull out her keys, she turns her head to the passenger side to see if her side mirror was set correctly before freezing. Right next to her was...Lori. Not her, but the Lori she was speaking to in her vanity mirror. She looks to the bottom of her feet to see the mirror is still broken. She looks back next to her to see the smug looking Lori shoot a sharp smile. Lori, heart sinking into the abyss of her body, shook her head slowly and mouthed the word "no" as she did so.

"Heeerrreee's...Lori!" said Mirror Lori in a high singsong tone.

"No…" said Lori as she just stares at her doppelganger in disbelief.

"Yeeeees…" said Mirror Lori.

"I-I...I broke you...you're...you're not real…" said Lori, still unable to believe just what is happening.

"You know, Lori…" said Mirror Lori with a chuckle. "If you wanted to talk later, you could have said so. It's rude to hang up on people. As a phone addict, you should know that."

Lori, without speaking, slowly and quietly reached for her door handle.

"You can't outrun yourself, Lori Loud…" Mirror Lori said proudly without even seeing Lori move her hand.

Lori, in a daze, brought her hand back and sighs.

"I know, Lori. Sure does SUCK...doesn't it?" said Mirror Lori with a grin.

Lori freezes.

"You...saw that…?" asked Lori in a cold, high pitched voice as the light of her eyes begin to grow dim.

Mirror Lori gave Lori a surprised look.

"Saw it?" Mirror Lori started. "I tasted everything you did, dummy."

Lori sighs to herself, knowing that this wasn't going to go away.

"Okay…" Lori said to her mirror side counterpart. "What do you want?"

As Lori handles herself while dealing with...herself, Lana has heard what Lola said after she found out Lana's escape plan and keeps petting her good little girl in a lost daze as Lola keeps purring lightly like a happy cat. Lana has no emotion towards this situation at this point. All feeling she would be feeling is lost to her and her expression and her nearly robotic action shows it.

"Ma'am?" said Lola.

Lana doesn't respond.

"Ma'am?" asked Lola.

Lana snaps out of her light trance and returns her attention back to Lola, who stares at her from her lap with a joy filled smile and glims in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, Lola..?" said a choked up and broken Lana.

Lola sighs happily.

"I love you, ma'am. No just in a sister way, but more than that" said Lola in a flirty tone.

Lana's petting starts to slow up after hearing this.

"W-What was that…?" asked Lana, looking down at the little body of sin that rested on her lap.

"I love you. I like how you pet me. I love how you hit me when I act like a brat. I love how you gave me this collar to symbol that I'm yours and yours only" Lola gushed.

Lana's petting nearly stops. She doesn't respond.

"In fact, I was thinking…" started Lola as she rubs herself against Lana's belly. "You can show me how much you love me, ma'am."

Lana, still barely petting, starts to shake.

"H-H-H-How….?' asked Lana, clearly not wanting a lewd answer.

"Well, if you pick up that belt by my bed, I can show you how" said Lola in a lewd fashion.

Lana stops petting. She quickly scoots Lola from her lap and makes a speed walks to the door, leaving behind a very confused Lola. Lana dashes down the stairs, ignoring the light debating sounding off from Lincoln's room. She cuts through the kitchen and to the backdoor leading out to the backyard to she Lynn still there. Lana sighs and walks outside and sits next to her. Lynn quickly takes note and greets her.

"Heya, sis!" Lynn said happily.

"Hey…" said Lana grimly.

Lynn is taken back.

"Geez, kid. Were ya hanging out with Lucy or something?" Lynn joked.

Lana doesn't respond. Lynn moves in a little closer and pats Lana on the head.

"Com'n, Lana. Tell your big sis what's wrong" Lynn said, trying to be understanding.

Lana struggled to find the right words, but coughs and turns to her sister.

"Lynn…" said Lana.

"Yeah?" said Lynn, keeping a confident face.

"What...what would you do if someone you loved...didn't love you back?"

Lynn's ray of confidence fades as the storm clouds move in closer.

Back in Lincoln's room, he lays on the bed as Luna tries to explain her trade offer. Lincoln has no idea why his sister would even consider such a trade seeing how he cursed her and the rest of his family the other night the way he did. Luna at this point is just pacing around while spilling her feelings while Lincoln listens to this unpolished word salad she called a fair trade. Lincoln loudly snaps his fingers, forcing his sister to hush for a moment.

"Luna, the hell kinda idea is that?" asked Lincoln.

"I mean, it's a idea where you get what you want and I get what I want" said Luna with a nervous face.

"B-But I thought you wanted to change on your own. Make an effort to better yourself without drugs" said Lincoln, clearly unimpressed with her ludicrous proposal.

"I do!" Luna exclaims. "I-I just want some motivation, is all!"

"So, an open mouth kiss from me is going to be your motivation?" asked Lincoln sarcastically.

"Yes!" Luna shouted, ignorant to her brother's sassy question.

Lincoln gives a long annoyed sigh as Luna darts her eyes.

"Luna, this is dumb" he said. "Just give up the drugs and-"

"Lincoln, please…" started Luna. "I wanna change. I love you. I love everyone here, but I'm really messed up.."

"Understatement…" thought Lincoln to himself.

"I mean, I wanted to fuck you!" Luna said loudly.

"And you're still awfully vocal about that very illegal fact…" Lincoln thought to himself.

"I mean, I wanted to ride you like a go-kart!" Luna resumes.

"I-I'm sorry. Was this going anywhere?" asked Lincoln clearly lost.

Luna remembered what she was doing and collects herself.

"Lincoln, I love you. I wanna change. I wanna get better. I don't wanna feel like...this...anymore. I don't wanna feel the way I do about you. But I do drugs so I can't. I-I know that's dumb but I do. I...I wanna be normal again, but I need you to just...do this one thing for me. If I get this out of my system, I can move on…" Luna begged.

Lincoln shook his head as Luna walks up to him and takes his hand. She places the baggie of coke in his hand and he looks up to her.

"That's all I got left. If...if you kiss me, no more drugs. I won't hurt myself anymore-you can flush the drugs yourself. I promise, I'll change! I...I just wanna know what it's like..with passion and….l-love...a-and...and...and…"

"...Tongue?" asked Lincoln, hoping she'll take it as a joke and not pick up on it.

"Yeah! Tounge!" Luna said excitedly.

"...Crap baskets…" thought Lincoln to himself.

Lincoln looked at all that coke in the bag and knew right away if he didn't do anything, Luna could snort herself to death. However, if he did do what she asked, he's afraid it won't be enough and she'll be hungry for more. Although, he did want his sister clean, he didn't want to be a new dependent for her.

He sighs.

"So...if I do this…no more drugs ever?" he asked.

Luna nodded. Her face was serious and bold. She came off as honest.

Lincoln sighs and thinks on the idea hard.

"What's your answer, bro?" asked Luna

In the outside of town, Lucy has finally made it to the old gas station. She sighs as the sky is completely dark with storm clouds. She stares at the small building to see the out of place crumbling of the brick and mortar outside with the weird red and gray brick color scheme. The windows were boarded. Yellow crime tape covered the doors due to the fact a murder homicide involving a drug deal has taken place here a few months ago, and the two gas pumps on the outside are gone. Lucy starts to shiver as she notices Ronnie Anne walk from inside the shadow infested insides of the building. Ronnie Anne takes note that Lucy is cold and rushes to her and hugs her tightly, trying to keep her warm as the rumble of thunder fills the sound scape of the town.

"You okay?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Y-Yeah-just cold" Lucy said.

Ronnie Anne takes off her hoodie and puts it on Lucy and smiles.

"You look good in it" Ronnie Anne gushed.

"It's not the first time I worn your stuff…" Lucy said, cheeks glowing red.

The two stared at one another for a second, smiling at one another, before Lucy shook the thought and remembered why she came all the way out here.

"Why'd you call me all the way here?" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne gets a evil smile.

"I decided to move the plan up. I wanna do it on Christmas day" she says.

Lucy gets quiet.

The idea seemed rather forced. Lucy still needed to mend her relationship with Lincoln properly and only has tonight and tomorrow to do it. She sighs, knowing this plan has to happen.

"Why meet me here to talk about it?" asked Lucy.

"There was a drug bust at the canal with some of my girls. I couldn't take you there. I...didn't want you to get hurt.." Ronnie Anne said, looking away.

"You need to stop hanging with them. Do you want to go to juvi?" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Then leave that gang already…" said Lucy.

"...That's not how gangs work, Lu-Lu…" said Ronnie Anne sadly.

Lucy looks away.

"You'll die being around them...or go to jail-nothing good can come from that" Lucy protested.

Ronnie Anne groans.

"Lucy, let's not do this right now. I have the plans written in the station. It's warm in there and we can get this right so we can make this work…" Ronnie Anne pleaded.

Lucy gets quiet again.

"Will we talk about this again? I'm just worried" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne stared at Lucy.

"Lucy" started Ronnie Anne. "After all this is over and Lincoln agrees with our terms, I promise we will talk about this gang thing."

Lucy sighs and makes her way into the station.

Ronnie Anne looks to the sky.

"Only one of us is going to win this, Lynn. Live or die-I'll win. You're already fucked…" said Ronnie Anne to herself.

She turns and walks to the station to reconnect with the Goth girl she fell for.

Back at the house, in the same dark room, the sounds of scribbling on paper is heard as the light sounds of thunder rumble outside cause the teapot and two cups to rattle on the table. The young girl genius is unaffected by this and resumes writing. The page is listed with the names of her siblings that live in the house along with Ronnie Anne's name with the tag under her name reading 'wild card'. She sighs.

"So, it's all stacked up from here…" Lisa said to herself. "This is going to be an interesting study. I wish I can help the poor fools, but there isn't any Occam's razor tactic for disorder of this caliber by any means."

Lisa pulls a medium sized object on the table next to her notes.

It was a odd looking, bulky tablet.

"All I can do for you all is observe and chart your progression" Lisa said to herself.

She turns it on to see a large IO Providence logo on the screen with a triangle as the loading bar booting the tablet up. As the screen boots, it shows a camera in real time capturing motion. This camera, however...was in Lana and Lola's room. Lisa shook her head.

"Those two…" said Lisa with a shiver.

She taps the screen to show the log of all the cameras in the house. She scrolls before stopping on one that caught her.

"Let's see how our favorite little simpleton is doing, shall we?" Lisa said to herself as he taps on tab that opens full view of Leni's room.


	17. The Domino Effect (Pt 3)

Leni was alone in her room, jotting down a loose budget plan for school. She began to calculate every possible thing she was going to need if she were to attend college. She listed the first thing as having a GED while saying on the second thing is she'd need a car to drive there. She also realized she needed to get a job as soon a possible, seeing how money in the Loud home is slowly becoming more nonexistent as the weeks go by. She was hoping the form she filled out for the GED program would go through as she knew her options to come up in a very cut throat world were getting more and more limited. Leni still wasn't too sure just how she was going to pull this off. She knew she needed a job, but knew wages were too low and the cost of living nowadays were too high. She needed a car, but knew she was a poor driver. She knew she'd have to live by herself seeing how there wasn't that much of a window for her living in the campus housing due to her family's money troubles. Not to the mention if she did make it down there, the fact she's all alone and far away from her family filled her with deep worry. Then the thought of her not even being smart enough to finish her courses also plagued her mind.

"I know I need a job, but jobs are hard.." Leni thought to herself. "I mean, get a job? Just get a job? Why don't I strap on my job helmet and squeeze down into a job cannon and fire off into job land, where jobs grow on jobbies?"

She was thinking she'd just give up while she was ahead, but realize Lori would be ashamed of her if she just give up and not at least make the effort to succeed. Leni stopped and took a few slow breaths. She looked at the paper she was jotting her list on and wrote in all caps on the bottom "BUILD A PORTFOLIO". She looks to her laptop once more and started doing some research on government programs for college students.

However, while Leni makes a big decision for her future, Lincoln makes an even bigger one.

The white haired lad, sweaty, shaking and stuck in an intense train of thought, was still unsure rather or not he wanted to do this trade. He knew there were risk on both sides of the coin, but felt like he knew what he wanted to say. However, Luna was tapping her foot in anguish energy, not sure just what Lincoln was going to say to her. Lincoln sighs and covers his face. Luna was still wound up to look at him.

"I'll do it…" mumbled Lincoln.

Luna's foot tapping stopped and she gets silent.

"W-What…?'' she asked, still not turning to look at him.

Lincoln groans and sits up on the bed.

"I said...I'll do it…" Lincoln repeated, this time clear as day.

Luna finally turns to him with a red face. Seeing Luna blush made Lincoln groan a bit.

"With tongue...?" she asked.

Lincoln nods slowly.

"Could….could I maybe...ask you to stroke my hair while we do it? I-I just think it would be nice if you-" started Luna.

"Goddamn it, Luna. If you don't get over here and kiss me and get this over with, I'm going to change my mind…" said Lincoln, clearly not enjoying how much Luna was added on to this arm twisting agreement.

Luna stops talking and gets on the bed. Lincoln, not really wanting to do this, but know he has to fake the passion of the kiss, lays on his back and waited for his sister to take full control of the situation. As he lays on the bed, Luna lays on top of him. She crawls up to his face and locks eyes with him, sporting a small shy smile. Lincoln, having to play his part to get the powder out of his sister's hands, smiles lightly, making her feel like this was legit. Luna rest herself calmly on top of Lincoln's body.

"Don't pop a boner on me, bro.." joked Luna lewdly.

"I-I won't.." said Lincoln in a mildly wooden delivery.

"Pop a boner on me, bro!" screamed Luna in her mind.

"Please, tell me I can wash the shame off…" thought Lincoln to himself.

No more words was spoken as Luna comes down and kisses Lincoln deeply on the lips. Lincoln's eyes bucked at the sudden switch. As he started to count in his head how long this kiss has lasting, Luna brashly sticks her tongue in his mouth. Lincoln wasn't really into the sensation as he tenses up with discomfort while his sister's tongue roamed inside of her mouth looking for his tongue to entangle with, smacking and carrying on like a wild bull in a pin. As it quickly as it heats up, Lincoln loses count of how long this quick kiss was suppose to last and just taps out. He inches his tongue to touch hers for a quick second and calls it quits. He breaks off from the kiss and lifts Luna a bit from him as he takes breathes. Luna chuckles.

"Ya had to breathe out of your nose, bro" Luna said in jest.

"Y-Yeah. Noses and a-all that..gimme the drugs" he said.

Luna hands him the baggie and Lincoln quickly rolls off the bed and onto the floor, hitting hard. He quickly gets up and finds his bearings before dashing down the hall to the bathroom. He pants and sweats on the floor as he throws the bag into the toilet and spits up into the bowl. He smacks at the lever and flushes it as he keeps steady holding on to the sink. He runs water and splash himself in the face with it during his panic while cupping his hands to catch some water to put in his mouth. He rinses his mouth, did a spit take into the sink and sit on the ground; sink still on. He grips his damp hair and sighs, trying to come to terms with what he just did.

"...If there's a hell, I'm going.." Lincoln said to himself in shame.

However, back outside on the back steps, Lynn is still frozen by her younger sisters questioning.

"Uh, Lynn?" asked Lana.

No answer. Just a stare to the distance.

"Lynn?" asked Lana again.

No answer. Just a twitch of the lip.

"L-Lynn?" asked a now concerned Lana.

Lynn lightly gasped as if she slipped out of her trance and slowly turns her head to look at her sister, giving her an eerie, icy grin. Lana scoots a bit away from her before Lynn scoots closer to her, causing Lana to freeze up. Lynn slowly rest her hand on Lana's shoulder and chuckles dryly.

"You're talking about Lola, aren't you?" asked Lynn.

Lana get's silent.

"Are ya?" Lynn asked again in her tight grin.

Lana looks at her sister with discomfort and nods. Lynn shakes her head.

"Lana, it's okay. I understand…" said Lynn with an unsettling grin.

"You...y-you do?" asked Lana.

"Remember how you guys found me the other night? At Lincoln's room?" asked Lynn.

Lana nodded.

"Yeah…I came in there" said Lynn proudly.

Lana was confused as Lynn stares off to the sky.

"Uhh...you did what-" started Lana.

"I came in there a lot, Lana. I mean, a lot…" said Lynn with a chuckle.

"I-I still don't know what you mean-" started Lana again.

"All of his sheets. All over his floor. All over his…" Lynn pauses as she takes a long sniff of the air. "...his clothes…"

Lana looks around, still very confused about her sister's statements.

"L-Lynn, I don't under-" Lana tried to start again.

"Have you ever came, Lana?" asked Lynn.

Lana is stuck.

"Came...where?" asked Lana.

Lynn chuckles and sighs.

"I forget how young and innocent you are…" said Lynn.

Lana looked down.

"Do you love Lola, Lana?" Lynn asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do but-" started Lana.

"Would you do anything for her? Do anything to make her happy? Make sure you're always on her side? Even if the way you have to do it seemed...wrong o-or crazy to everyone else? N-Not because it's actually wrong, but t-they don't understand the love of a brother and a sister?"

Lynn starts to shake. Lana caught something off about Lynn's question.

"D-Did you say brother and sister-" Lana asked before Lynn cut in.

"They'll say you're sick! T-They'll call you a freak, Lana! They'll say you'll need help! I mean, loving your sibling like that isn't wrong! It's normal! It's normal to wanna fuck your sibling, Lana! You know that?! Ever wanted to fuck a sibling, Lana?!" Lynn loudly asked with a wide worried looking grin.

Lana didn't know how to respond.

"You might not wanna fuck her, but I bet ya kiss her, did ya? Did ya?! I know ya did! You think you can hide your sin?! From ME?! You think it's wrong?! It's not wrong at all It's normal! You're normal! I'm normal! Look at us normal sisters who wanna fuck our siblings!"

"You said a-a lot of cuss words-" Lana started.

Lynn grips Lana's shoulder tight, making Lana alarmed.

"Would you come for her?" asked Lynn.

"W-What?" asked Lana.

"Would. You. Come. For. Her?" asked Lynn again.

Lana begins to shudder, making Lynn upset. Lynn quickly pushes Lana off the steps and onto the ground before pouncing off the porch and landing over her.

"ANSWER ME!" barked Lynn.

"I dunno what you're asking!" said Lana, tears in her eyes. "Come where?! Came with who?! Where am I supposed to go?! You're scaring me!"

"Stop crying, Lincoln!" shouted Lynn.

Lana froze with fear.

"W-What...did you call me..?" asked Lana.

Lynn scoffed.

"I said, stop crying, Linco-"

She pauses. She looks back down at the ground at the now crying Lana.

"L-Lana. I meant...to call you...Lana.." said Lynn.

She slowly gets off of Lana and tries to help her sister up, but Lana smacks Lynn's hand away and crawls backwards. Lynn tries to move closer but Lana get back on her feet and starts to back away from her.

"S-Stay away from me, Lynn….I-I dunno what's wrong with you, but you're scary and I don't want you around me.." said Lana as she walks towards the front yard by venturing to the side.

"L-Lincoln, I'm sorry!" said Lynn before she gasped and covered her mouth.

Lana's eyes bucked.

"Y-You said it again…" she said coldly.

"Lana, please-" started Lynn.

"I-I-I need to take a walk. You? You could...stay here…" said Lana before she turned around and ran away.

Lynn, without protest, watched as Lana ran down the sidewalk away from the house. Lynn returned to her seat on the steps and sighs. As she did thing sweet hums to herself and starts to chuckle.

"My love for you have grown too strong…" she sung to herself. "I know I can't fight this thrust for too long…"

Lynn snaps her fingers to keep a beat as she resumes.

"It's just misery when you're gone,

Sweet Boy, please be my remedy.

Our numbers add up when you count along,

I know the Devil in me won't be gone.

But in this sin, I want to belong,

Sweet Boy, would you lay with …."

Lynn freezes and smiles brightly. An idea has formed in her head. She thought about Lucy. She thought about her always disappearing. Then she remembered: the vents. The girl laughed to herself wildly as tears fell down her face.

"Sweet Boy, would you lay with me?" finished Lynn.

As Lynn brew a plan of her own, Lori is facing a familiar demon back in the high school parking lot: herself.

"So…" started Mirror Lori. "You blew the guy so he won't accept Leni?"

Lori was silent.

"So, how was it? Was his jizz salty or sweet?" Mirror Lori asked.

Lori gagged.

"I know you didn't blow him for fun, Lori. I AM you. Don't play this game with yourself-" started Mirror Lori.

Lori slams her hands on the steering wheel hard and looks to Mirror Lori.

"And what if I did blow him for fun?!' shouted Lori.

Mirror Lori, being coy, counted numbers on her fingers and look around the car as if she was solving an impossible equation of some sort before clearing her throat.

"Well, Lori. We both know that's bullshit and if it wasn't, that would make you…well, a whore" said Mirror Lori bluntly.

Lori just looks away from her.

"Are you a whore, Lori?" asked Mirror Lori sweetly.

Lori starts to shake and ball up her fist.

"You want to hit me, Whore Lori?" asked Mirror Lori with a giggle.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" yelled Lori at her duplicate.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" asked Mirror Lori with a smug look. "No, because it's a terrible idea. I'll tell you why: it won't unblow that guy."

Lori screams angrily.

"Shut up! I blew him because-" started Lori.

"Because you're a selfish, messed up little girl who wants her sister to rot in the muck with you because you can't come to terms of what a terrible person you are…" said Mirror Lori bluntly.

Lori got quiet.

"Lori, I know when ya blew that guy, you pretended it was Lincoln" Mirror Lori added.

"I-I wouldn't do that!" Lori snapped.

"Lori, I am you. I know who you are. I know what you think-hell, I tasted the man you blew!" Mirror Lori said, clearly annoyed with Lori's answers. "Also, news flash, ma'am! I knew he tasted salty the whole goddamn time!"

Lori looks to Mirror Lori with disgust.

"Then why did you ask me about it?!" Lori asked.

"Because I hate you!" Mirror Lori shouted.

"Fine! Fine! I blew him to keep Leni from getting picked. H-He's gonna review her and deny her and all I have to do is let her take the fall! I pretended he was Lincoln! Yeah! I wanna suck and fuck my brother-I wanna REALLY suck and fuck my baby brother! Okay?! Happy?! I told you the damn truth! Are you happy now, you self righteous bitch?!" Lori snapped as tears ran down her face.

Mirror Lori shook her head and sighs. She rubs her eyes.

"Lori, are you happy?" asked Mirror Lori.

"N-No...I'm not…" said Lori in a somber tone.

"Then why bother asking me if I'm happy?" asked Mirror Lori.

"Because I hate…" started Lori.

"Yourself…" finished Mirror Lori.

Lori looks down and takes a deep sigh before looking back to her side to see Mirror Lori was gone again. Lori was worn out emotionally and spat a little bit, the odd taste in her mouth not leaving her taste buds as of yet. She turns on her car and begins to head home, slowly understanding all the terrible feelings she had, but not ready to dull them. She wanted some kind of closure. Some kind of finish. She wanted to know what was it like to engage in this sick fantasy in her head.

She had a plan.

Back at home, Lola is very unhappy knowing Lana isn't around to tend to her. As she looks around the house, she wanders into the living room, looking for a trace of her sister. She was going to head for the kitchen before hearing fair moaning from below. She could have sworn she heard what sounded like, oddly enough to her, pleasure filled moans from the basement. As she made her way towards the basement door, the telephone rings. She stops and looks to the phone. She sighs an annoyed sigh and walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Loud House. What do you want?"

"...D-Daddy…?"

"O-Oh! I-I been fine! W-We've all been fine! How are you?"

"Oh, you and Mrs. Aster doing okay?"

"Yeah, glad to hear it. Is Lily okay?"

"T-That's good."

"L-Lincoln is home, yeah. D-Did you need him?"

"Oh...you're...coming over...tomorrow, huh?"

"I-I'm sure he'd be happy to see you and Lily…"

"I-I'm fine. I-I haven't had any fits lately…"

"No, I don't need the therapy. I'm doing ….something fresh…"

"Y-Yes, I'll tell them all you're coming"

"Okay, daddy...l-love you too…"

Lola hangs up the phone. Lola stared at the phone, lost. Dazed and confused. She quickly walks up the stairs and back into her room, locking the door behind her.

The day moves into night and everyone is home at this point except for a few. Everyone else is nested in their beds, clouded in darkest and unaware of the trickery and silent dealings. Outside the home however, two young bundled up figures out on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, sitting. It was Ronnie Anne and Lucy, sizing up the house.

"So, she'll make a mad dash, huh?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yes…" answered Lucy.

"How far is her limit?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"If she passes the mailbox, it's over…" said Lucy.

"Okay, good. So, I'll have to do it on this side and let it play out" said Ronnie Anne with a chuckle.

"She'll try to kill you…" said Lucy.

"She's already tried that. And failed. I ain't worried-" started Ronnie Anne.

"But I am, Ronnie…" said Lucy.

"Lu-Lu, stop. I'm going to be fine. Everything will be fine. I do this, make a break for it as she gets too close and the rest will take care of itself-easy job. No one gets hurt."

"What if-" started Lucy.

"Lucy, no 'what ifs', okay? It's gonna be fine," Ronnie Anne assured her. "Just talk to Lincoln tomorrow. That'll be your only window before I do what I gotta do. The plan demands this."

Lucy nods but sighs.

"What if I can't get him to agree to the terms?" asked Lucy.

"I dunno-get creative. I want both of you" said Ronnie Anne with a smile.

"I...just don't know if I can…" said Lucy.

"You need to do something about that defeatist attitude you have, Lucy."

Lucy smiles and the two hugged.

"I'm heading back to the gas station to kill the evidence" said Ronnie Anne.

"Can I help?" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne nodded and the two held hands as they walked in the cold night up the street back to the old gas station. All noted by Lisa, who watched their every move from her window. She sighs as she walks back to the table and takes a seat. She takes her notebook and sits it to the side and turns off her custom spy tablet. She crosses her legs and waiting, knowing Lincoln was about to appear any second. She glances down at her watch.

"12:05" she said. "I knew he'd be tardy."

She pulls out a book from under her chair and as she did, the faint sound of a door opening sounds off into the halls. Just as quick as it happened, Lisa's door opened and Lincoln walked in with a nervous smile. Lisa, sadden by the events in the house but happy to see her brother, flashes him a polite smile.

"You're late" she said in a dry jab at humor.

"Even after all the time that passed, you still talk to me like a college professor" joked Lincoln.

He stops and takes notice of the book Lisa had in her hand.

"Whatcha reading, sis?" he asked.

"Just a snippet of something known as The Prodigal Son" said Lisa.

Lincoln looks at her, lost.

"The Prodigal wha?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it over tea" she said, pouring tea into a cup.

Lincoln walks over and sits down at the table with Lisa.

"The effect is in play, Lincoln Loud" thought Lisa to herself. "Let's see if I can help you out of the maze…"


	18. To Be or Not To Be Prodigal

A few minutes drag on as Lincoln sips his cup of tea while Lisa looks at her notebook and writes down a few things without saying much. Lincoln sits down his cup of tea and looks at Lisa for a moment. Lisa slowly stops writing and looks up, noticing her brother's gaze. It didn't take long for her to come to the realization that she was being a very rude hostess by not talking to him. She closes her notebook and sits it on the right side of the table. As she did that, she also takes the book she was looking through as Lincoln came in and sits it under her seat. She locks eyes with Lincoln and dons a simple smile.

"Do you enjoy the tea?" asked Lisa politely.

Lincoln takes another sip.

"It has a very...different taste" said Lincoln, trying not to sound rude.

"It's lavender tea" said Lisa.

"It taste like some of your lab chemicals to me" said Lincoln in jest.

Lisa sighs and chuckles.

"So, tell me. How was your time during your incarceration?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln sighs.

"It wasn't very pleasant. I mean, I'll be honest-I was scared 24/7 over there, but I wanted to plow through it, get released and move on with my life" Lincoln answered.

"I see" said Lisa as she examines him. "Now, what about your time back home?"

Lincoln froze.

"I…I don't really have an opinion…" said Lincoln, looking ashamed and tired.

Lisa shook her head.

"Lincoln, I know you have some type of an opinion after witnessing some of the most intense cases of dysfunction in a family, that I've ever seen. Not to mention, I heard you're very emotionally fueled rant the other night. You seem to have quite the opinion on the matter..." Lisa said.

Lincoln sighs and hangs his head.

"Okay...I was...kinda hoping things would be the same when I got back. But...but everyone is so screwed up, I dunno how to fix them…" Lincoln said with feeling.

Lisa darted her eyes to her notebook and sighs. Lincoln looks up at her as Lisa looks back to him. Without looking, she reaches under her chair and sits the book on the table.

"I can help you, Lincoln" said Lisa with a forced smile.

Lincoln looked at her lost.

"Wha..?" he said.

"I said I can assist you. If you are truly looking into the rehabilitation of our wayward clan to their former glory, I have the notes that can help you with that" Lisa said as she points out her notebook.

Lincoln darts his eyes at the slightly tattered and thick green notebook. He began to get excited.

"Really? T-That's great! Thanks, Lisa-" he started.

"However…" Lisa started.

"Crap baskets…" thought Lincoln to himself.

"You must listen to a story" Lisa finished.

Lincoln looked at his sister with a brow raised.

"Ehhhh…What?" started Lincoln. "No contracts? No freaky experiments? No weird science?"

"Negative. Nothing but an old parable to read" said Lisa as she pats the cover of the thick old black book.

Lincoln shrugs, seeing how this was the easiest way to get what he needed from Lisa without any painful experiment involved. He rather take the story as a blessing rather than a hinderance.

"Fine with me! Let's do it" Lincoln said with a hint of might.

Lisa opens up the big black book and snickered to herself. Lincoln becomes rather puzzled by the laughing.

"What's that? The laughing-what's that about?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa stops laughing and looks to Lincoln with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. But this story is in a very humorous fiction novel I like to read in my spare time" she said.

Lincoln studied the book hard. He noticed that what Lisa read looked...familiar. The pages had this strange vanilla coloring to the pages and many of the words in the paragraphs from his glance looked to be underlined in red ink pen or highlighted by a highlighter. He noticed that it looked odd, being so old and worn but Lisa finding so much joy in it. It looked like one of Lucy's weird spill books.

"Uh, Lisa?" started Lincoln. "What are you reading, anyway?"

"The Bible" said Lisa with a chuckle. "Can you believe such a primitive belief system? A disembodied voice creating the universe? Snakes capable of speech? A massive flood where a giant arc is built to house two of each animal species in the world? Rocks that leak wine and people who can walk on water? It's a divine comedy if I've ever read one!"

Lincoln just stared at his sister blankly as she laughs.

"...Not going to open up that can of worms…" he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. But it is quite a humorous read. I mean, everyone knows science is always correct" Lisa said proudly.

"But...ya know…" started Lincoln. "Ever heard the absence of evidence does not mean the evidence of absence?"

Lisa scoffed.

"Lincoln, these people believe in a being they can't see. If it can't be recreated, examined, studied and tested, it's not a fact." said Lisa. "I mean, people like Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein, Kepler, Galileo-those people pointed out facts."

"Didn't their ideas started as theories first before some became a fact?" asked Lincoln. "Not to mention, didn't some of the people had their theories debunked over the course of history?"

Lisa stares at Lincoln.

"Do you wanna hear this story or not?" she asked bitterly.

Lincoln sighed and nodded.

"Okay...I'll give you the summery, seeing how this story is most likely one of the more realistic chronicles in this leatherback heep of plotholes" Lisa said smugly.

Lincoln nodded. Lisa flips a few pages before locating the tale and clears her throat.

"It starts on Luke 15:11. Basically, this is a realistic tale told by the fictional protagonist Jesus Christ in response of a disagreement. Jesus said there was this old gentleman with two sons. The youngest son asked for his inheritance from his father early. His father willingly gives it to him and the young man quickly sets off on a journey full of earthly tenders and debauchery, slowly losing everything he had in such a short period of time. His money was gone. Food was limited due to a famine of the time. He becomes broken, lost, and trapped by the world. At this low point in his meaningless existence, he finally realize his mistakes and owns up to them, and sets off to beg for his father's forgiveness. He told his father what he done was prideful, selfish, childish and all he wanted at that point was his father's forgiveness and his love, though he believed he didn't deserve it. However, the father told him he's been watching him. Wanting on him to return and admit his shame. The father was so overjoyed, he lets his son back into his life with open arms, accepting his son's mistake and showing his love by giving him a feast."

Lincoln was stuck. The story-it settled with him. Not smoothly, but rough and bumpy like swallowing a comically large pill without water. The story seemed to catch his attention, seeing how the son in the story kind of reminded him of himself. He did something rebellious. Wasted his father's love and respect, got too comfy in the wrong he was doing and had to deal with hardships. However, unlike the son in the book, Lincoln wasn't done with his hardship. He was still dealing with it at home with a broken family who could barely pay for the simplest of bills and also unlike the son in the story, there was no dad to hug and cry to. No dad at home to listen to him admit he made a huge mistake. No dad to beg for forgiveness to. He was stuck in a hellish limbo, his sisters being the demons that punish him-making it known that he will pay for his crime over and over and over again with the fragmented relationships and mentalities of his siblings. Something he wants to fix, but couldn't.

It all started with determination. It all started with wanting independence. It all started with his wrath, envy, and pride. It all ended when the police came and arrest him. And there was no one to blame but himself and there was no one there, who mattered most, to forgive him.

Lincoln looked down at the table, his guilt finally laying on him so thick, he refused to bare it but at the same time, in his mental, weakly asking for more weight. He wanted it to go away, but he knew he deserve this pain.

Lisa takes note of her brother's shut down and tried to drive her point home, hopefully to spark a thought in him.

"Do you know what prodigal means, Lincoln?" she asked drly.

Lincoln shook his head.

"In short, it means wasteful. Because of your actions over a year ago, you wasted your stability, your freedom, and your potential. I could even be so bold to say you wasted your life. Now, from what I've witness from the cameras earlier today, you may have also wasted your time…" Lisa finished coldly.

Lincoln looks up.

"What...do you mean..?" he asked in a drone tone.

"Lincoln, Lori is a lost, alcoholic tart. Leni is a bitter drop out. Luna...wants a incest romance with you-not to mention she is dependent on opioids. Luan is a nymphomaniac. Lynn is...well...it's hard to say what her damage is...she's just...hopeless. Dangerous and hopeless. Lucy is almost a ghost of a being. And both Lola and Lana are stuck in a mental loop-identity crisis. And you say you want to fix that?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln thought about everything Lisa said. From Lisa's mouth, the family sounded...hopeless. They sound beyond help. Like, there was nothing her could do or say to help any of them at this point. But then he thought about his role before it all. Before he was ever in trouble. He was the glue-the bridge that held them all together. He was the mediator. He was the peace giver. He was the problem solver. He was the brother. In a way, he understood.

He was the prodigal son. However, all of his sisters were prodigal. They were wasting their time, energy, hopes, dreams, sanity and just basically wasting away. Mere husk of the people they once were.

He knew this to be true, but he also knew it didn't have to end like this. It's not going to end like this.

"I'm going to fix it...I can help them.." Lincoln said softly.

Lisa sighed.

"Lincoln...give up on them. They are hopeless. You and I aren't like them. We can still do better with ourselves. They are too far gone. These last few days prove it-" Lisa started.

"I can't do that. They need someone-they need me. What kind of brother would I be with I just abandon them like this?" asked Lincoln, getting fired up.

"You'd be smart. I did the research. I studied them since you left. And they are acting worst since you've returned. And honestly, they are damaged subjects at this point. You have to learn to save yourself.." Lisa preached.

"I can't do that. I still love them-" Lincoln started.

"So do I but what can you do? The data doesn't lie. There's no happy ending here for them" Lisa protested.

Lincoln groans.

"So, you want me to just...give up on them? Let them turn into savages? Let them kill each other off? Like trapped animals?" Lincoln asked with a slow boiling rage within him.

Lisa sighed.

"Lincoln, if you do this, all the negative elements within the house will go to you. You'll soak in all the negative feelings. It'll weigh on you. It'll change you. It'll hurt you. For the sake of your mental health, I can't allow you to-" Lisa started again.

"I don't care…" Lincoln said as he stands up from the table. "I refuse to abandon them in a time like this. I c-can't just sit and watch, like you do…"

Lisa sighs, getting annoyed.

"The data says that-" Lisa started.

"Enough with the science shit, Lisa…" said Lincoln. "I told ya already. Yes, science can prove a lot of things to be right. But it's also wrong a lot, too. Science is trial and error, right? Why can't you let me do this? Don't you care about your family anymore?"

Lisa looks away.

"They'll destroy you, Lincoln...I won't be apart of that. If you want to give in and help these lost souls, fine. I'm not gonna watch you do this to yourself…" she says with a sniff.

Lincoln was done talking. He turns to the door and opens it. He looks to Lisa, who was still not looking at him and sighs.

"Thanks for the tea…" he said softly as he walked into the hallway.

Once he was gone, Lisa pulls out her custom tablet and turns it on. She looked at the many video files she managed to capture throughout the day and selected all of them. She drags and drops this into a file that read "CODE SAFEHOUSE". After she saves her selections into the file, she turns off the tablet.

"You'll thank me for this, Lincoln…" Lisa said somberly. "If things get too bad and you still refuse to give up, I'll...have to save you….from yourself…"

As the hours pass, it was 3 AM. Everyone was asleep and Ms. Loud was home and passed out in her room, still wearing her uniform from her shift. The house was wrapped in darkness. The house was silent. Lincoln was fast asleep, lightly snoring as his bedroom door opened. Lori, lit by the moonbeams, walks into Lincoln room and locks the door. She slowly creeps up to the side of Lincoln's bed, watching him sleep peacefully. The young lady had a few sips of whisky to help her build up the courage to walk into the room. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to be loose enough to talk herself into it. She reaches out her hand and slowly pets Lincoln's hair. She smiles to herself.

"You're hair was always soft, little brother…" she said softly.

She lightly strokes his cheek with her finger as she catches a back spasm of delight.

"You're so...soft and warm...I could just could you all night…" Lori said softly to herself.

Lori takes off her hoodie and her shoes.

"I can't control myself anymore, Lincoln…" Lori said softly.

She takes off her pants, showing off her blue underwear.

"I been wanting this for a long time…" she resumes.

Lori takes off her top and reveals her blue bra.

"You don't have to wake up. I promise-I'll make you feel good and you don't even have to see me do it...you'll just think it was a wet dream…" Lori said lewdly.

Lori kneels down and lightly kisses on Lincoln's ear and light nips at it, moaning lightly.

However, as Lori began her foreplay, someone in the darkness takes note of what was happening.

"Lori!" said a hushed voice from behind.

Lori, to stop from scream, slaps her hands over her face and let's out a muffled shriek into the palm of her hands. Lori takes a dn breathe and turns around.

"Down here, dude!" said the voice.

Lori looks at the dark floor to see Luna, wrapped up in covers on the ground.

"Luna!" said Lori in a hushed tone. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" said Luna in a hushed voice. "Why did you take your clothes off?!"

"I was...on my way to take a shower and…" Lori said, looking for a lie.

"I WATCHED you take your clothes off, Lori!" Luna said in a hushed tone annoyed. "Are you drunk?!"

"N-No…" Lori answered honestly.

Luna got silent.

"L-Luna?" called out Lori.

Luna sighs and sniffs.

"You….you were going to rape him…" Luna said blunty.

Lori gasped.

"I-I wasn't going to rape him!" she protested.

"Y-Yes you were! Ya dumb bitch! Everything I HEARD you say you were going to do to him is rape!" Luna defended.

Lori moves closer to Luna on the floor to get up and personal with her.

"It's not rape! It's sex!" Lori protested.

Luna scoffed.

"You stupid hussie! He's asleep and unaware! That's rape! Not to mention he's, I dunno, twelve years old!" Luna counters.

"Get off your soapbox, Luna!" said Lori in a hushed tone. "You wanted to screw him just as badly as I do!"

Luna rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I admit it. You got me there, but I NEVER touched him in his sleep! The worst I did is squirted on his bed! I never hopped in bed with him and planned to jerk him off like you were going to!" Luna says.

Lori groans.

"Okay, okay! I was going to jerk him off!" Lori admitted.

"Gross! You freaking pedo!" Luna said.

"I-I just wanted to know what it's like! I-I thought about it for so long, I-I just wanna know so I can get over it!" Lori started. "So...i-if you could look the other way...this time..?"

Luna stared at Lori in the darkness.

"Y-You want me to pretend I don't see you sleeping and molesting my brother..?" asked Luna.

Lori gets quiet.

"I-Is that what you're fucking asking me to do right now..?" Luna whispers through her teeth.

"Well, if you put it like that...it sounds bad.." Lori admitted.

"You're pathetic..." Luna stated, disappointed in Lori.

"I'm pathetic?!" Lori started. "You're just as lustful for him as I am, you worthless crack whore! You finger yourself to the thought of your baby brother with coke up your nose-that's pathetic!"

"I'm a coke head-not a crackhead! They aren't the same thing!" Luna protested.

"They are the same thing! They are! You shouldn't be in here! I need to do this so I can be done with it!" Lori said a little louder.

"You're not giving my brother a handy, dude!" Luna said.

Before Lori can comment, a metal squeaking is heard.

"Did you hear that..?" asked Lori in a scared hushed tone.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I did...w-what was it..?" asked Luna in a soft worry.

"I don't know!" Lori said in a high pitched voice.

As time goes by, no noise is heard. The room gets colder and colder as the seconds tick.

"I-I'm freezing my tits off h-h-here.." Lori said in a soft quaking voice.

"W-Why is i-it s-s-s-so cold all of a sudden..?" Luna asked.

Lori paused and looked around.

"Uh...Luna..?" asked Lori.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" replied the freezing Luna.

"W-Where's the vent in this room..?"

Before Luna could answer, a muffled struggle comes from Lincoln's bed. The two girls hop up from the floor and turns on a lamp to shine the room, to see what was going on. Luna and Lori turned white as ghost. Sitting on the bed, stroking the now unconscious body of Lincoln, was Lynn, covered in lint and dust. Dressed in her night clothes. As she sat there with Lincoln's head in her lap, she sweetly hums the Sweet Boy song Luna wrote about Lincoln. Lori looks around the bed to see something telling: a rag was nearby a unlabeled glass bottle. Chloroform. As she strokes his hair, Lynn pulls out the same scalpel she had earlier today. Fearing for his life, Luna tried to move to Lincoln, but Lynn takes the blade and hold it over Lincoln's neck. Luna gasped and backs away.

"Shhhh…" Lynn said quietly. "My dear Lincoln is sleeping. Y-You wouldn't wanna wake him, would you?" asked Lynn with an icy grin.

Lori and Luna shook their heads in unison.

"Good…" Lynn said. "Now sit down, girls. We have a lot to talk about…"

Luna and Lori sit on the floor of Lincoln's room and huddled together in fear.

"So, tell me...Lori…" Lynn started with a crazed glaze in her eyes. "Where are your clothes?"


	19. Goosebumps

The two girls were dead still as the night.

Luna and Lori kept their eyes on Lynn, who was still petting Lincoln's hair with one hand and gripping the blade shaking in the other. The two worried sisters stayed huddled on the floor, quaking in fear and lost of words. Struck with the sense of that if they even thought about speaking out of turn, Lincoln's life could end in a blink of an eye. Lynn slowly linked her pupils to where Lori was and tightens her already possessed appearance. Her hair was lightly damp and messy with wet strands of hair going in various places. Her skin seemed lighter than normal-almost as pale as Lucy. She had what looks like darkened rings around her eyes. She was sweating slightly and shaking like her body was cold. She looked like a ghoul.

Though her appearance was shocking and alarming, her gaze seemed to be more of a threat in Lori's mind as she keeps staring at her coldly.

"Well?" asked Lynn.

Lori slowly started to speak.

"W-Well...w-w-what, Lynn?" Lori answered.

"Where are your clothes, sister?" asked Lynn calmly.

Lori was petrified. If Lynn's look wasn't enough, her off putting speech and warm attitude towards something as savage like taking Lincoln hostage was making Lori's heart want to give out and let the young woman turn into a cold slab of tainted meat. Nevertheless, Lynn was still waiting on an answer, but Lori was honestly too scared to verbally give one. Her vision began to blur and her body began to shake violently and started to tell on her as she unknowing looked to the floor area next to Lincoln's bed. Lynn's eyes quickly darts over to where Lori was looking and pieced together what happened.

"So…" started Lynn, still holding that grin. "What were you going to do in here without clothes, Lori?"

Lori quickly looked to Luna. Luna just shook her head in panic.

"I….was on my way to the shower and-" started Lori meekly.

Lynn moves the blade to the surface of Lincoln's neck, causing Lori to cover her mouth and stop her answer. Luna hops off the floor and throws her hands up, hoping to guide Lynn's attention to her.

"Uh... _Daylight_!" lightly shouted Luna.

Lynn paused and looked at Luna while Lori looks at the rocker both scared and confused.

" _I-I wake up feeling like you won't play right!_ " resumed Luna in her best Prince vocal impression.

Lynn lifts the blade from Lincoln's neck, giving Luna a very lost face.

" _I used to know, but now t-that shit don't feel right…_ " Luna sings on.

Lori at this point has lost her fear and is more confused by the out of nowhere stress singing.

" _It made me put away my pride…_ " Luna says with a drag on the last word.

Silence.

"Uhhhh…" Lori started.

"Are...a-are you done-" Lynn began.

" _So long!_ " Luna resumes.

Lori just stared.

"Oh, she's still going.." said a still lost Lynn as she stops stroking Lincoln's hair to scratch her head.

" _You made a-_ " started Luna before Lynn raised her hand.

Luna stops.

"O-Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Lynn.

Lori looks to Luna.

"Yeeaah…I kinda wanna know why, too…" said Lori.

"I-I was stress singing! I got scared you were going to hurt him-I didn't know what else to say!" said Luna.

"What..What? What were you even singing?" asked Lori.

"Redbone" said Luna plainly.

"So, you get scared and thought the best way to help yourself was to sing a psych soul song?" asked Lori with a eyebrow raised.

"I didn't see you come up with anything, you couger!" snapped Luna.

"At least I didn't start singing like a psycho!" Lori snapped back.

Lynn snaps her fingers. The two girls quickly remember what was going on and turned to the bed. Lynn's smile was normal. Far less menacing, but her appearance still didn't settle well with the sisters.

"I believe Lori was in the middle of telling me something important…" said Lynn calmly.

Lori gulps and Luna covers her mouth.

"Now, Lori…" said Lynn as she grips the handle of the scalpel. " If you promise to tell the truth, nothing bad will happen…"

Lori weighed the options. Lying didn't seem like the best plan, seeing how Lynn is pretty quick to know what's a lie and what is the truth. However, thinking about all the wrong she's done in just the last few days alone really made her feel like a villain. A non-salvageable, unfavorable, disgusting villain, to protect someone she loved, even in a very forbidden way, she takes a deep breathe and did what she had to to. Tell the truth.

"I….was going to sleep with him.." said Lori with shame in her tone.

Luna just shook her head while Lynn grin wickedly.

"Annnnnd?" asked Lynn, pressing Lori to resume.

Lori sighs.

"And...I was..going to kiss him..maybe fondle him-a little bit!" Lori said.

"Lori…" said Luna to herself quietly.

Lynn turns her attentions to Luna. Luna jumped.

"Luna...why are you here-" Lynn started.

"L-Lincoln said I could spend the night! I swear! I put that on God, dude!" Luna spilled quickly.

Lynn stared at Luna for awhile in silence. She knew that Luna wasn't lying. She knew Luna knew what would have happened is she had lied to her just now. However, the idea of Lincoln inviting Luna to spend the night in his room…hurt her.

"You…?" asked Lynn with a crooked smile.

Lori paused her movements.

"Wha…?" said Luna.

"You….why you? Why YOU?! It shouldn't be you! It should be ME! I LOVE him! I-I am here for him! I truly love him to death! Did you cry every night after he was gone?! D-Did you send him letters every other day?! D-Do you know how crushed I was not getting a note back?! You never prayed to God every night for his safety like did! I am and always will be the real one that loves him, Luna! You hear me, you bitch?! He is mine!" Lynn snapped.

Luna and Lori backed away.

"Lynn…" Luna said quietly.

"P-Please calm down…" Lori nearly begged.

Lynn lifts the blade and points it to Luna.

"You don't deserve him! Y-You think you're worthy to have someone like him?! Can you protect him?! H-Hold him when he needs affection?! Keep him up when he's feeling down?! I bet you can't make him cum-can you do that?! Can you bare his kids?! Can you say you're worthy to marry him?! CAN YOU?! You roadie bitch!"

Luna and Lori get pale.

"Holy…" started Lori.

"Shit…" finished Luna.

Lynn begins to cry and leak tears over Lincoln's knocked out face. Her hair masking over her face as she cries. Lori and Luna had no idea just how warped and deep Lynn's pain and delusions were until this point. The two were at lost for words until something stopped their train of thought. Lynn...began laughing.

Lynn throws her head up to show heavy tears pour from her eyes with a wide grin plastered on her face. Her eyes screamed from her face of someone with a broken mental. She snickers and gives airy laughs, making Luna and Lori unsure of what was going to happen. Lynn looks at the blade.

"I-If I can't have you, Lincoln…" started Lynn.

"Don't say it…" thought Lori.

"Lynn, you broken bitch-don't you dare...I'll kill you if you…" thought Luna.

"...Then no one can have you, dear…" Lynn said with a crazed smile.

"Lynn, you...psycho bitch-goddamn it…" Lori thought to herself.

"...I'll kill you, Lynn...I swear to god, I will MURDER you! I will protect him from you!" thought Luna to herself.

"Y-You know, Lincoln...I-I remember after you were arrested...t-those feelings I had...turned into voices...I knew I was loosing my mind. I was being robbed of my sanity. .." Lynn as she strokes Lincoln's cheek. "And then I thought….'could I make it look like like suicide?' I dunno if I'm coming or am I'm going-I don't know anymore. But...when I start thinking-about the voices in my head. They tell me to love you...t-they tell me to kill you. I mean, I love you...I hate you for making feel like this...but I love you….even though I blame you for this….I'm in so much pain but I'm so happy at the same time...I would just take both of our lives if it means we could..just…"

Lynn stops.

She slowly crawls off the bed and places the knocked out Lincoln under the covers and gently poses him nicely on the bed before sighing. Without looking at them, Lynn told the two how this was going to go.

"L-Luna...I'll leave you alone for the night...go to bed…" she said.

Luna was taking back by Lynn's gloomy attitude at this point.

"Lori...I wanna take a shower….you are to join me…" Lynn said.

Lori was shocked at the request.

"Uhh...excuse me?" Lori asked.

Lynn pointed the scalpel at Lori.

"You wanted to take a shower…didn't you?" Lynn asked.

Lori knew at this point she was not in control and talking her way out wasn't in her deck. Lynn walked to Lori as Lori slowly opened the door and walked into the hall. Lynn freeze halfway out the door and turns to lock eyes with Luna. Lynn sees the slowly boiling hate and anger inside of Luna and smiles at her. Luna balls up her hands into fist, almost like she wanted to throw a punch. But doesn't. Lynn walks into the hall, holding up her weapon behind Lori as the two make a slow walk to the bathroom. Once the two make it, Lynn quickly locks the door behind them. She rushes Lori while her back was turned. Before Lori could speak, Lynn cut off her bra and underwear.

"Get in the tub…" demanded Lynn coldly.

Lori hops in the tubs without question while Lynn slowly strips out of her clothes. Lynn hops into the tub and turns on the water. As time went on, Lynn did the normal things one did in the shower. Wash her hair. Was her body, sing in the shower-the normal stuff. Only with a naked Lori in the shower with her. Lori was beyond scared and uncomfortable at this point.

"W-Why am I in here, again..?" asked Lori meekly.

Lynn turns to her.

"This is punishment… for what you were about to do…" said Lynn in monotone.

Lori was lost. Other than the being naked in front of her sister factor of it all, nothing about the situation seemed to tip off that this was a actual punishment.

"I...I don't follow.." said Lori honestly.

Lynn smiles and lifts her hand.

"Oh, you follow…." Lynn started as she puts the blade to Lori's neck.

Lori gulps and starts to panic, letting the water pour over her head to hide her tears from Lynn. Lynn slowly moves her free hand to her lower regions and slowly begins to pleasure herself as she presses up to Lori. Lori, very freaked out by this, makes a pointless try to back away.

"Either you join in or I'll end you right here…" said Lynn in bluntness.

"Lynn, please-" started Lori.

Lynn moves the blade closer.

"You love Lincoln? Close your eyes and see Lincoln. And try to have fun…" said Lynn with a sick grin.

Lori had no real choice. She closes her eyes and shaking moves her hand down to the lower regions to pleasure herself, only to have Lynn watch her as she does the same to herself. Lori, ashamed, humiliated and full of hate, carries on with her action as Lynn gets her sick, lewd joy from it and begins the moan. The two stayed in the shower to resume their unholy act of pleasure. Lori forcing to join the ride Lynn wanted to take.

Back in Lincoln's room, he's still knocked out and Luna sits in the chair by the desk with silent tears rolling from her face. She was powerless. She was weak. She was scared of her own younger sister. However, she knew she had her reasons. She loved Lincoln. Enough to kiss him? Yes. Enough to bare his kids? She knew that to be true. Enough to marry him? She shamefully admits this. Enough...to kill for him? Luna stops crying. She quickly pulls out her phone and dials a few numbers on her phone and puts it up to her ear.

"Hey…it's me…"

"No, I-I don't need any grams. I-I don't do that anymore…"

"Yes, I quit the drugs-just listen to me, okay?"

"Where are you?"

"Don't ask why I'm calling you at this time of night. I need to meet you tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about WHY. Just know I do-"

"Yeah…yeah, it's Lynn…"

"I just...do you think you can find me a gun..?"

"J-Just a pistol..."

"I just...I think...something might go down…if it goes, I wanna have to be the one to put her down…"

"Okay.."

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon. My dad is suppose to come over and...I-I really don't think I'm ready to talk to him anyway…"

"Well, you're...not with the black sheep, are ya?"

"On the way home?"

"Good. We don't gotta get-"

"I won't tell anyone about this! Just bring the gun to..I-I dunno-the canal."

"Okay."

"Yes...I know the code..."

"Los muertos no cuentan historias …"

"Night…"

Luna hangs up the phone and lays on the floor with the cover over her. She stares at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Lincoln…" she thought to herself. "I'll protect you. You wanna help me, and I'm going to do the same."

She looks down at her hand. She lifts her thrum up and extends her pointing finger, forming her hand into the shape of a gun. She points the imaginary gun into the air at the ceiling.

"I'm coming for you, you little bitch…" Luna said under her breathe. "You'll already done.

On the other side of town, a figure in the night puts away her their phone while standing outside of a building. The area was still, quiet and sleeping under a blanket of the night. Before, the building behind the figure catches fire, catching quickly due to a route formed by newspapers, oil rags and a trail of gasoline. The night sky shines to showcase it was an old gas station. The figure being no one else but Ronnie Anne.

"Huh...my best customer quit coke...that's gonna set me back.." said Ronnie Anne to herself. "Now she wants a gun? That girl listens to Nirvana too much."

Ronnie Anne turns to watch the building burn.

"Sorry, Lu-Lu. But this was the only way to make sure the place was totally erased. I knew you would've have hated the idea…"

Ronnie Anne turns back to the dead road and made her way back into town.

"Guess I'll look for that gun before sunrise…" Ronnie Anne said to herself.


	20. Done In The Dark

The morning arrives and Christmas Eve sets in. Lincoln finally opens his eyes up slowly to see his room undisturbed. He rubbed his eyes in lost, feeling as if he had one of those weird falling dreams because his body fit like as if he was pinned down at some point in the night. His visions adjust to the scene as he ponders. He thought the way he was sleeping was odd. One moment in the night, he could of swore he heard the voices of his sisters Lori and Luna. Thought echoed and sounding as if they were drowning in reverb, it seemed like that it was truly them before a sweet smell. After that, darkness. He felt like counting it as a weird dream, but something in the back of his head made him think this was something else. Though, the idea of something else was still there.

He lifts up from the bed and hear the rapid sounds of feet in the halls, he made his slowly, sluggish way out from under the bed sheets to the floor. He pauses to hear the sounds of faint whimpering. He looks down to see Luna was still on the ground, sleeping and was having what looked to be a bad dream. Lincoln looks to his clock to see it was about to be 9 AM. Lincoln turns back to Luna to see something off. The young lady had dried tear tracks long her cheek. This concerned Lincoln enough to kneel down to the floor and try to wake his sister. He gives Luna a shove and to his surprise, the girl starts talking in her sleep.

"I'm...sorry...I...wasn't...fast enough…" Luna mumbled.

Lincoln was very unsure by that statement. He really wanted to make sure she was okay so he shoved her a few more times. Luna resumes.

"I...couldn't...save you...I...love you...and I let..you down…" Luna mumbled.

Luna's eyes started to tear up again and her body began to shake. Lincoln was now dead set on awakening his sister. He grips her and shakes her awake.

Luna's wet eyes slowly open as she looks around the room and then locks eyes with Lincoln. Luna's eyes opened wide and she begins to silently cry as she slowly touches Lincoln's cheek. She grabs his arm and pulls him in for a hug. She closes her eyes and started to weep. Lincoln didn';t know why but something about that dream must have actually sparked a sense of dread and worry in her. Unearthing that so early didn't seem right. He had no idea what the dream was about, but the talk he had with Lisa the other night madre him not ask. He just holds his sister closely and sighs.

"Uh...is this how we say 'good morning' now?" asked Lincoln, hoping the joke would calm her down a little.

Luna chuckles a bit and dons a simple smile.

"I-I'm sorry, bro. Just had a...downer of a dream…" she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

The two stood up from the ground and looked at each other. Luna held on to Lincoln's hand. The two stared at one another for a while before Lincoln sighed. Luna let's go of his hand, remembering what she promised Lincoln.

"I'm sorry…" she said somberly.

Lincoln didn't want Luna to feel guilty and started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine" he assure her.

Luna smiled before it faded. She stared at Lincoln and then looked at her phone she had sitting on his desk. She opens it to see she had a missed call about thirty minutes ago. She slowly closed the phone and looked at Lincoln.

"I have to step out for a bit…" said Luna. "Lincoln, dad is suppose to visit later to see us. Mainly you. And...I honestly don't want to see him yet. So, I gotta handle some stuff…"

Lincoln was lost in Luna's words. Something about her statement was cryptic and off putting. He nods with agreement, not evening being sure what he was agreeing to. Luna walks from the room but only gets halfway out the door before Lincoln grabs her arm. Luna stops and turns to him.

"Luna…" said Lincoln. "I...I want you to know you are my sister and I love you very much. You have a few issues. Everyone here does. But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me…" Lincoln finished with a smile.

Luna was taking back. Even after all the bad things she and her sisters have done, Lincoln is still willing to help her. Still willing to love her. Not wanting to abandon her. Luna sniffs and nods, trying to get away before she breaks down. The two embrace in one more hug. As this happens, a loud slam is heard. Both Lincoln and Luna looked down the hall to see a very displeased looking Lynn. Luna's body tenses up and Lincoln noticed the switch in Luna's body very quickly. He pieced together Lynn and Luna must have bad blood, but figured now would be the best time to start the healing.

"Hey, Lynn…" said Luna in a sour tone.

"Luna…" said Lynn with a hint of spite.

Lincoln attempts to defuse the tension.

"Heya, Lynn" Lincoln said with a smile.

Lynn's face quickly perks up and she smiles brightly.

"Hey, Linc!" Lynn said in a happy tone.

The switch clearly made Luna very unconformable. She breaks the hug and walk slowly to her room, passing Lynn. Lincoln studies the two and noticed they both cut their eyes at one another.

Lincoln had a feeling there was something going on but decided to leave it where it was of a second and approach Lynn. As Luna makes her way to her room, she turns back to see Lincoln about to talk to Lynn. She became very concerned and worried about Lincoln's safety, but knew she could risk saying anything about the other night. She crosses her fingers and walks in her room, shutting the door behind her.

In the hall, Lincoln looks at Lynn with a smile. Lynn oddly enough gets very timid and quiet quickly, too ashamed to look at him. Lincoln sighs.

"Okay...you and I both know you did some...morally questionable things in my room while I was away and you do know I don't appreciate what you did at all. However, I want you to know.." Lincoln started.

Lynn's eyes widen, hoping to hear what she wants to hear.

"Say you love me, Lincoln. Say it and complete me…" Lynn thought to herself. "Say you'll forgive me. Just...please gimme that…"

"I wanted to say you're my sister. I love you and I forgive you" Lincoln resumed.

Lynn smiles and quakes.

"Lincoln, I love you so much! So, so, soooo much! You have no idea-" she started to think to herself.

"However" Lincoln pushed on. "You and I need to sit down and have a serious talk about it. Luan and Luna talked to me about all the wrong they did and if you guys want things to change, you have to be honest with me, okay?"

Lynn freezes. She didn't want to explain her lust for Lincoln. She was prepared for it. She knew what she felt and what she already have done would push him further away. However, he wanted to help and he came to her of all people to express that.

"O-Okay…" Lynn said shaking. "We can talk about it..l-later, that is."

Lincoln smiles and gave her a hug. Lynn gasps lightly and turns red. She breaks the hug quickly and opens her door and walks into her room without saying a word. Lincoln was confused but take it as his que to go downstairs and finally have a real talk with his mom.

Lynn walks to her bed turns to Lucy, who was just sitting on her bed writing what looked like to be a poem. Lynn quickly grabs a pillow off her bed and throws it at Lucy, clocking her in the face. Lucy rubs her nose and looks at Lynn. Lynn walks to Lucy's side of the room and opens her drawer. She fishes out Lucy's hair brush. Lucy gave Lynn a look.

"You want some me-time, huh?" asked Lucy normally.

"Either get your spooky ass in the vents and disappear or sit there and watch. I don't care! Either way, I'm doing it and it's gonna be messy!" Lynn said in full blush and sweat starting to pour.

Lucy shivered and gagged a bit.

"Hard pass…" Lucy says and she hops up and gets inside the vent and quickly makes herself scarce.

As Lynn was about to start her solo session with "Lucy's hairbrush, the twins are in the middle of an argument back in their room. Lana is pinching the bridge of her nose while Lola shouts at her.

"Lola, it's only for a few hours! Just take it off!" shouted Lana.

"No! I-I can't take it off! I won't!" said Lola in protest.

Lana groans and stares at Lola displeased.

"Just take off the collar for a little while! We don't need to have dad thinking we're a bunch of freaks!" Lana demanded.

Lola scoffs.

"You think we're freaks?" asked Lola.

Lana looked at Lola with a look of disbelief and throws her hands in the air.

"YES!" shouted Lana.

Lola gasped.

"You're...ashamed of us? Ashamed of me..?" asked Lola.

"Yes!" said Lana angrily before covering her mouth.

Lola's face expressed how absolutely crushed she was. Lana knew she stepped over the line and quickly tried to make peace.

"Lola, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you. I-I meant that-" Lana started.

"Don't bother…" said Lola sniffling and tears forming. "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I love you so much! Just...as a sister. Not...whatever this is!" Lana said trying to get close to her.

Lola moves away.

"Then why all the beatings? The making up and kissing and walks on the leash?" Lola wondered as tears fell.

"That was me being dumb-that's not what love it!" Lana shouted.

"You can tell me what love is…" Lola said somberly.

"Yes, I can! That isn't how it's suppose to be, sis!" Lana protested.

"How would you know…?' said Lola softly as she looked downward.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"How would you know? Mom and dad aren't even together anymore. They don't love each other anymore. Everytime they call, i-it's just to fight…" Lola started as she weeps and grips her chest. "I mean, dad abandon us and we're his family. I-Is that love? Isn't love suppose to be painful? That's all I feel so it's love, right? Right?"

Lana walks to Lola, hoping to comfort her. Lola moves back for her.

"You don't love me. You don't. Dad doesn't love me. No one loves me-I don't even love me anymore…" Lola said tearfully.

"Lola, please. Don't say that...I love you.." said Lana as she tries to reach out to Lola.

Lola quickly takes off her collar and throws it at Lana, causing Lana to shield her face.

"You wanted this to end this badly? Fine…" Lola said as she walks out of the room.

Lana sits on the floor and stares at the collar Lola threw. She sighs and holds her head, realizing there was no one else to blame. She build her twin this way so why bother pointing any fingers? Lana starts to sniffle and cry into her arm, knowing that she may have lost her sister's love forever.

As the icy air cloud the twins' room, Lori looks into her mirror of her room and sighs. She looked at the messy hair, the dark rings under her eyes, and the still present awful taste in her mouth and realized she has reached the lowest low. One part of the day she pleasures a man to ruin Leni from leaving the house, the next half she's forced to pleasure herself with one of her younger sister. Nothing but sin. Nothing but pathetic. She knew it to be true. She turns her head to see her sister Leni walk to the door to go into the hall.

"Lori, I'm going to the store, could I borrow your car for a while?" asked Leni in the most obliviously happy way possible.

Lori, without looking away from the mirror, hands Leni her keys.

"Don't cause a traffic jam again…" said Lori dryly.

Leni takes the keys and scoff.

"I told you, Lori-I was on break!" said Leni.

Lori sighs.

"Just because there's a pedal in the car that's called a break, doesn't mean take a break in the middle of five o'clock traffic. It means stop, not watch your stories on your phone while eating a donut…"

Leni shrugs. Before she opens the door, she stops to study Lori and noticed Lori looked awful. Not just that, but depressed.

"Lori?" asked Leni.

"Yes, Leni..?" said Lori somberly.

Leni hugs Lori from the side, causing Lori to lightly gasp.

"W-What's this for?" asked Lori with a very nervous smile on her face.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you in believing in me. You made me feel like I can do so much more and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have decided to go back and finish school. I love you soooo much!" Leni said happily.

Lori giggled, trying to mass her heavy guilt.

"I-I-It's not a big deal, Leni-I was..p-pretty drunk when I said those...things…" said Lori.

"I know, but it still motivated me. I love you for it. I know, if I do go to college, you'll have to come with me!" Leni said.

Lori paused.

"Wha...what?" Lori asked.

"I can't afford to live on campus, but I'm going to work super duper hard and if you do the same, we can get an apartment together! It'll totes be great!" Leni said, sounding very excitement.

Lori's heart sunk.

"You'd...do that for me..?" asked Lori.

Leni playfully scoffs.

"Duh! You're, like, my best friend! I'd do anything for you. I know we had our fights but I'd never leave you behind. I need you!" Leni said happily.

Lori heart was heavy and the sins she committed has started to wrap around her neck like a noose, taking the life from her body. She couldn't believe after everything she's done and said to Leni, she would still help her move forward in life and not abandon her, like the originally thought she'd do. Lori didn't have to commit the awful deed at all. All she had to do was be a good sister and support her, and she failed.

"...I love you, Leni…" said Lori, fighting back the tears.

"I love you too, best sister ever" Leni said with a big smile.

Leni walks out of the room and locks the door behind her. Lori sat in front of her mirror and cried softly.

"What have I done..?" she said.

Lori looks around the room seeing if she can spot her cellphone, hoping to call the instructor up and tell him not to go through with her plan. But she did so, she froze. She looked around to see if she could see her hoodie, but nothing. She then remembered something. She took her hoodie off in the car. She dashes to the window to see Leni pull off and go down the road. She thought she could ask to use Luna's car, but Luna's car was already gone. Lori grips her shirt and falls to the ground, hoping that there's no missed calls.

As Lori sat on the ground, praying Leni doesn't find her phone, Lincoln is staring blanking at Luan in the living room as she tells him some adult jokes. Lincoln was blank not because he didn't understand adult humor, but found this type of adult humor to be a tad too on the nose.

"What did you think?" said Luan proudly.

"Uh.,..well, I heard sex jokes before. And honestly, if ya heard one, ya basically can right them all off" Lincoln said, clearly unimpressed.

Luan groans.

"Come on, Linc! I'm trying to step up my game here!" said Luan.

Lincoln shakes his head.

"Luan, Comedy Central would do a hard pass to that routine" said Lincoln honestly.

Luan moans.

"Dang it...I guess I'll have to try something a little more...deeper?" asked Luan.

"Well, it'll help. Because you basically said the same masturbation joke twelve different times" said Lincoln with a giggle.

"Guess I need to work...long and hard…, huh?" Luan ask in gist. "Get it?"

Lincoln sigh wit a smile.

"Sadly, I do…" Lincoln said.

Before Luan could set up another joke, their mother walks through the living room to her room angrily with a phone to her ear and slams the door. Luan and Lincoln looked at one another. Lincoln walks to the door and holds his ear to it.

"You need to come over and see your kids!"

"I don't care about your reason! I want to see my baby!"

"She's my daughter too, Lynn!"

"I'm not trying to argue! I'm just-ugh!"

"Have you even tried to talk to your son?! He's been home for a few days now and you've made no attempt to call him or anything!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll just tell our son that his father is too happy with his new life to even say hello!"

"No! You can't talk to him on the phone! All your kids should be able to see their father in person!"

"What? Lynn, don't you hang up-"

"Son of a bitch hung up on me!"

Lincoln gasped, hearing that their father wasn't coming. Luan sighs.

"I'll tell everyone the news…" said Luan sadly as she walked up the stairs.

Lincoln knew this was his mother's off day and he knew they haven't really spoke since he's been homes. Lincoln opened the door to see his mother sitting on the foot of the bed, saddened and worn out. As the light sinks into the dark bedroom, Rita turn her head to see her son. She smiles and sighs, trying to keep a brave face.

"Hello, Lincoln…" Rita says.

Lincoln gives a weak wave.

"Hey, mom…" he replies. "Is everything okay…?"

Rita pats a spot on the bed for Lincoln.

"Come in here, dear. We...have a lot to discuss…" she says.

Lincoln walks into the room and shuts the door behind him.

On the main street, Leni is at a red light, bobbing her head to a song playing on the radio and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to keep the beat as she sings along.

"That's when they smile in my face

Whole time they wanna take my place

Whole time they wanna take my place

Whole time they wanna take my place

Yeah, I know they wanna take my place

I can tell that love is fake

I don't trust a word you say

How you wanna clique up after your mistakes?

Look you in the face, and it's just not the same

I've been down so long, it look like up to me

They look up to me

I got fake people showin' fake love to me

Straight up to my face, straight up to my face

I've been down so long, it look like up to me

They look up to me

I got fake people showin' fake love to me

Straight up to my face, straight up to my face…"

Leni seemed to sing along every time the song came on. Mainly because the radio station she listened to overplayed the song to death, but she's reach a point of just falling in love with the song. As she waited for what seemed like the longest red light ever, a ringing is heard. She looks at her phone to see it wasn't her phone. The lost blonde looked around the car to hear the ringing coming from the back. In the backseat. On the backseat, was Lori's Money Store hoodie and the ringing was coming from the front hoodie pocket. Leni reaches back and dig in the pocket to fish out Lori's phone. She figure Lori forgotten about it in the car. The phone chimes once more. It was a message.

Leni didn't often look through her sister's things, but decided to open it and see who was trying to reach Lori. The phone oddly didn't have a pin screen, so she was able to check the message with ease. The message read:

From: Unknown B[L]0w

Check ur voice mail. Its about Leni. Also, what are you doing this saturday?

Leni was rather puzzled. She didn't know who this person was and why they had info about her, but she felt like she was in the right to know. She checks Lori's voice mails and plays the first one from earlier this morning. The voice was of a man. Sounded like he was at least in his thirties.

"Heeeeey! If it ain't my favorite vaccum cleaner! I-I mean, not because I use a vacuum for that. I-I just say you sucked me like-uh...n-nevermind ignore that. I wanted to tell you ya your sister Leni isn't going to be joining the course. I mean, usually I would turn anyone away from wanting to better themselves, but the way you worked you mouth was….*inhales; exhales*...was enough to take your request to make sure she didn't make it. I wish I coulda...ya know….gotten a little more for that, but I won't be greedy. I seen her files. Chicks thick as a brick in the head-she'd never get far. But...on another note, what are you doing Saturday-"

Leni hung up the phone. Didn't delete the message, but stopped the message. She was heartbroken. Devastated. Crushed. The one person she thought believed in her went as far to sexually please a man to make sure she'd never leave home for any reason. Leni, hurt beyond belief, began to cry loudly in the car. Tears rushing down her face and her cries sounding full of agonizing pain. The light turns green and Leni slowly drives into a parking lot at the cafe and cries for a while with her face rested on the horn, letting the honk blare loudly in the parking lot.

Meanwhile at the canal, Luna is with Ronnie Anne, looking around to see if she sees anyone.

"So…" said Ronnie Anne with a big grin. "You don't do drugs anymore?"

Luna sighs.

"Yeah...I-I'm getting clean…" said Luna honestly.

Ronnie Anne shrugs.

"Tragic. You were my best customer. I sold more 8 balls to you than any of the more higher ranking members in this town. I bought my first blade because of you" Ronnie Anne praised.

Luna felt awful hearing this.

"I-I'm glad I could help back then and I'm sorry to disappoint-did you find me a gun or not?" asked Luna.

Ronnie Anne dug in her hoodie pocket and handed a gun wrapped in a white t-shirt.

".38 Colt revolver. Snub nose. Pretty common. Called a 'Detective's Special'. Easy to hide, easy to toss" said Ronnie Anne plainly as she lights a cigarette. "You got six shots."

"I'll only need one…" said Luna bitterly.

"Use them all. And it comes with ten extra bullets, so if you can land fifteen shots, no offense-you deserve to die" Ronnie Anne said blunt.

Luna sighs and turns away.

"Thanks, Ronnie…" Luna said as she walks towards her car.

"If you ever need to catch a sniff, you know how to reach me!" Ronnie Anne yelled to Luna.

Luna stops and sighs. She resumes to her car, turns it on and drives away. As that happened, Ronnie Anne is looks away and sighs.

"What was that, Ronnie..?" asked a voice.

Ronnie Anne's blood got cold. She quickly turns around to see Lucy stand there in front of her.

"Lu-Lu…" started Ronnie Anne. "How….much did you hear…?"

"Everything…" said an upset Lucy. "Did you sell my sister drugs? What did you give her? Why was she here? What's going on?"

Ronnie Anne's eyes darted everywhere but at Lucy.

"Ronnie, what did you do…?" Lucy demanded.

Ronnie Anne sighs and mumbles something in Spanish before turning away from Lucy. She takes a drag of her cigarette and and exhales the smoke. She let's the cig hang as she utters the following statement.

"I think...things aren't going to go as planned…" Ronnie Anne said softly.


	21. The Last Folly

Lincoln sits next to his mother on the edge of the bed. The two sat there and barely made eye contact with one another, both being somewhat overwhelmed with whatever seemed to be floating in their minds at that time. Lincoln has been wanting to talk to his mother face to face since he's been back, but knew her new job is juggling her hours around. He'd figured while she was out working, he'd have an idea of what to say to her. However, now that they are alone and able to speak, the words escape him. After everything he's learned about his sister, just what in the world could he really say to her? Taking account how wild the first few days were alone made him cringe. He looked to his mother once more and sighs. He decided talking about his sister's wasn't the best way to start this chat. So, he asked what seemed easy enough.

"How are you?" Lincoln asked calmly.

Rita sighs.

"Oh, I've seen better days, Lincoln. But I'm sure you know that" she answered with a strong smile.

Lincoln smiles a bit and then it faded.

"I guess that was dad on the phone, huh?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes...he had something come up and he won't be able to stop by…" Rita said kinda disappointed. "I was hoping he'd at least stop to see you, but…"

Lincoln looks down at the ground and sighs.

"I'm sorry…" Lincoln said softly.

His mother gave him a unsure look.

"Why are you sorry, Lincoln? You haven't done anything" said Rita.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Everything is my fault. Before I left, everything was fine. Everything was normal. I get arrested and I come back and...nothing is right. You and dad aren't together, Lily is gone, the girls have all this...uh, stuff...going on, and it's all my fault. I didn't want to get arrested. I didn't wanna ruin everyone's life. I just…"

Lincoln starts to sniff and get misty eyed.

"I just...want everything to go back to the way it was…" Lincoln finished.

Lincoln's mother quickly hugs him and shushes him, holding him close and patting his back. As Lincoln finally just starts weeping, Rita keeps her composure and comforts him, whispering things like "it's okay" and "everything is going to be alright". Lincoln wept for what seemed like forever until Rita lifts him from the hug and looks him in the eyes.

"I want you to listen to me, okay?" asked Rita. "I'm going to say this once."

Lincoln nods as he rubs her tearing eyes.

"Do NOT keep blaming yourself for this. Yes, you going away did hurt, but it wasn't the main reason why things fell apart, honey. There were plenty of other factors. I'm sorry you thought it was all your fault-you can't put all that blame on yourself like that, Lincoln" she says.

Lincoln nods and Rita hugs him again.

"I'm glad you're home. We'll make this work, okay? Don't stress yourself so much" Rita said with a warm smile, trying to stay brave for her boy.

Lincoln starts to smile as well. "S-Sorry, mom.." said Lincoln.

Rita just shook her head.

"So, sorry I wasn't able to talk to you. I been pretty busy. But I'm sure the girls took care of you while I was out. How were they to you when you first got back?" she asked.

Lincoln got dead quiet. The thoughts of everything they said and did sound off like an overlapping chorus in his mind. Lori's drunkenness. Luan's sexual disorder. Luna's drug problem. The twins and their weird bond. Seemed to weigh on him in a fashion he has unprepared for. Though he wants to be the reason everything is fixed, he thinks maybe in a realistic sense, that it just might not be...possible. What could he do? What can he say? How could he even start? He knew he talked a big game to Lisa the previous night, but the more he think on the idea, the more he believes he may be tackling something a tad too far out of reach. He wondered if Lisa was right. He wondered if there was really nothing he could really do for them at this point. Sure, he took Luna's drugs and Luan is trying to talk her meds and Lynn said she'll have a talk with him but those were mere band aids on the situation.

"Lincoln?" asked his mother.

Lincoln snaps out of his thought.

"H-Huh?" he asked, clearly forgetting the question

"I asked how were your sisters while I was gone" asked his mother again.

Lincoln just stared away from his mother's gaze and sighs.

"They're...uh, different. They are very, very, very...v-very different…" Lincoln answered.

As Lincoln and the mother spoke in private in the bedroom, Lori slowly inches down the stairs to hear Luan on the phone. She stops in a frozen panic as she listens to the conversation.

"Leni, what's wrong? You sound very upset…"

"Huh?"

"Y-Yeah, Lori is still home. Why?"

"Uhh...you're going to do what to her..?"

"Uh, Leni...I'm sure if you did that, you'd go to jail…"

"Wait-why are you so mad at her anyway?"

"You...you say five minutes away?"

"O-Okay, I'll tell her, but-"

"H-Hello..?"

Luan hangs up the phone as Lori nearly tumbles down the steps to the floor. She quickly gets back on her feet like a warbling animal and nearly pouches on Luan, gripping her arms and staring her in the eyes with sweat pouring down her face. Luan gives a shocked and rather intimidated look.

"Was that Leni?" asked Lori so quickly, the phrase sounded like a quick yelp.

"Uh, y-yeah. She said she's on her way home. She sounds pretty mad at you…" Luan commented.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" said Lori quietly as she starts to hyperventilate and wipe sweat from her face. Her hair getting damp and knotted because of the sweating. As Luan watches Lori have a total meltdown helplessly, Luna opens the front door and walks in to see Luan watching a shaking Lori that stood before her. Before Luna could open her mouth and ask a simple question, Lori grabs ahold of Luna and starts to shake her.

"I need to borrow your car! Literally right this goddamn second!" barked Lori.

Luna stares at Lori, clearly confused by her sister's behavior.

"W-Wha? Where's your car-" Luna started.

"I let Leni use it! But I need to go! Like, now! Before she gets here! Please!" Lori said with cracks in her voice.

"I-I mean, you can use it, dude. But there ain't that much gas-" Luna started.

"Luna, for the love of God! I will fill up your gas! I will leave and extra twenty bucks in the cup holder as well if I have to! Just please, let me use the goddamn car before it's too late!" Lori begged as she falls to her knees and weeps on the ground.

Lori cries so loud, Lincoln and his mother stopped their conversation and walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked at her. Luna says nothing and hands her sister the keys. Lori quickly hops up.

"What is going on out here? Lori, why are you crying?" asked Rita.

Lori looks at her.

"No time! Gotta go now!" Lori nearly screamed.

She quickly opens the front door and dashes out to the front yard and look to see Leni has just parked in the driveway. Leni gets out the car and Lori tensed up. Leni's hair was a mess and her eyes were tinted light pink and the corner of her eyes were damp. As soon as she made eye contact with Lori, Leni nearly turns red as a cherry, her anger and hate overflowing. Lori looks to Luna's car, park along the sidewalk across the way. Leni noticed her staring at Luna's car and slowly shook her head while staring daggers at her. By this time, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, and Rita walked on the the porch to see what's happening. Lori knew it was over. There was no going back to the house and she couldn't face Leni. She figured if she was quick enough, she could outrun Leni and get in the car. At this point, it was do or die.

Lori, without saying a word, dashes off to Luna's car while Leni runs after her, wasting no time herself. Lori sides over the hood of the car to make it to the driver side and tried to get the key into in to unlock the car. She shakingly tries to turn it before cutting her eyes the the tail end of the car to see Leni running at her low to the ground. Lori turns to try to block her face, but Leni just scoops her hands around Lori, lifts her up and tackles her hard onto the street like a angry linebacker on the gridiron. Leni gets on top of Lori, cursing and angrily shouting at her and punching at Lori's face, but Lori keeps her tight block. After a few blows, Lori catches Leni off guard and rolls her off into the street. Lori hops up and tries to run run back into the house, but Leni quickly gets a hold of her again and wraps her from behind and locks her hands. Leni, using her rage as some sort of fuel for her sudden brute strength, lifts Lori and suplexes her. Everyone on the porch was so lost and taking back by just how hard Leni was fighting, they were too stuck watching them. At this point, the cursing and shouting is heard throughout the house and catches the attention of Lola, who was sitting in the backyard and Lana, who was still sitting in her room. The two walked to the front of the house and saw each other at the front door. Without saying a word, Lana looks to Lola. Lola, still upset, scoffs and looks away. Lana walks over to Lola and hands her back her collar, giving her a somber look. Lola turns to Lana and rested her hand on Lana's face. The two smiled. They turn to look at the front door, wanting to know just what was going on out there. The two held hands and walk onto the porch, smiling at one another. As the do this, they watch as Luna and Luan is on lawn pulling Lori and Leni from each other. Lori was slightly banged up. Nothing to bad on her face instead a good hook to the cheek. She pants as Leni resumes to cuss her out.

"That's enough, Leni!" said Luan as she tries her hardest to keep Leni from breaking out of her hold.

"No! I'm not done! I'm going to kill the lying little bitch!" Leni snapped.

Lori looks to Leni meekly.

"Leni, I'm sorry!" Lori said honestly.

"Go to hell!" shouted Leni with tears flowing down her face.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you-I'm sorry!" Lori shouted.

"You're a liar! You lied to me! Y-You expect me to just forgive you?! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Leni snapped.

Rita walks to the yard and looked at her scrapped daughters with anger.

"Okay, enough! What is going on?! I demand an answer! Right now!" roared Rita.

Leni starts crying harder.

"T-Tell her…" Leni said as Luan tries to comfort her. "Tell her what you did…"

Lori looks to her mother. She closes her eyes and inhales. She then exhales and opens her eyes. She knew padding for time was no longer an option. There was no where else to run to.

"Mom...I...I'll tell you everything. But you have to let me finish…" said Lori somberly.

Luna let's go of Lori and their mother crosses her arms. Lincoln noticed when Lori said that, that means another bombshell was right around the corner.

"Oh...this ain't good…" Lincoln thought to himself.

Lori begins.

"I...I was drunk a few nights ago. I-I told Leni she was more than a wage worker after she got fired. B-But I was drunk...I wasn't thinking. Anyway, she was going to try and go to college of all things, a-and I couldn't let her. I couldn't let her just..leave me here. I had something haunting me too much for me to let her go. So...I contacted an instructor there and told them to overlook Leni's form to apply b-but he wasn't cheap so...as payment, I sucked him off. Leni was never suppose to know and I forgot I left my phone in the car and this weirdo would try and call me about it. I knew Leni heard the call and...I was trying to run away…I'm sorry…"

Rita covered her mouth while Lincoln just stared at Lori disappointed. Leni holds herself and cries. Luan and Luna trades disgusted looks at one another. The twins just stared at Lori blankly, not sure if they could calculate this. Lori looks to Leni and Leni finally speaks through her crying.

"So that's it? You honestly didn't have faith in me? So, you ruined my chances before I can even try? Do you hate me that much, Lori…?" asked Leni in pain.

Lori starts to let her tears mirror her sister's while shaking her head.

"No, no. Leni, it's not that. I had total faith in you, but...I didn't want to be left here. I have something haunting me. Something bad-very bad. I didn't wanna be alone to deal with it...I'm so sorry…" Lori sobbed.

Leni stares at Lori to noticed she was being serious.

"W-Why didn't you just tell me?" Leni asked with a sniff.

"I can't tell you what it is! You'll never respect me again!" said Lori.

Luan clears her throat.

"Well, you kinda already BLEW-" started Luan before looking at Luna and Lincoln.

They both shook their heads in unison, signaling Luan to stay quiet. Luan stopped her joke and let them talk.

"Lori, I'm your sister! I know everything about you just like you know everything about me! We tell each other everything! How can I help you and be there for you if you don't tell me?!" Leni asked as she held her chest.

Rita looks to Lori.

"I think I have a right to know as well, young lady. Just what the hell has got you so worked up you had to do…that...to a man and ruin your sister's possible future?" she asked firmly.

Lori looked around and then to Luna. Luna froze and realized where this was going.

"Oh, no…" Luna said softly.

Lincoln noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Luna looks to Lincoln with nervous, small eyes.

"Buckle up, 'lil bro...you should know the words to this old song…" Luna hinted.

Lincoln got cold immediately and looks to Lori.

"...Bitch, don't you do it…" Lincoln thought to himself.

"Lori, tell me!" begged Leni.

"I want an answer, Lori!" demanded Rita.

"For the love of God, please tell me you're not going to say it. Don't you do it…" thought Lincoln to himself.

Lori groans.

"Fine! I'm in love with my brother, Leni! Okay?! I want to fuck my brother! I wanted to be with him so bad, I pretended to have sex with him when I had sex with Bobby! That's why we broke up! And I like him soooo much, I tried to fondle him in his sleep the other night! I'm sick, Leni! Is that want ya wanna hear?!" Lori snapped.

Leni covers her mouth from pure shock.

"Oh...my god…" Rita said with disgust.

Lincoln's mouth just drops. "God...dammit, Lori…" Lincoln thought to himself.

"Holy shit…" said Luan softly.

Luna just looked at the twins who had the most uncomfortable expressions on their face, totally freaked out by this. Luna sighs and raises her hand.

"I...I'm in the same boat too, mom. Ya can't just be mad at Lori because I wanted to shag Lincoln too…" Luna admits.

Lincoln slowly turns her head to her, lost on why in the world would she admit that.

"W-What?!" said Rita horrified.

"Yep. Wanted to get high and bang him" Luna said bluntly.

"Y-You're still on drugs?! Wait-you wanted to do what?!" Rita said, utterly lost of words at this point.

The twins looked at one another and walked to the yard and threw their hands up.

Lincoln looks at them with a panicked face

"What the-are you two shitting me right now?!" thought a frustrated Lincoln.

"Mommy, we want to put it out that we love each other!" Lola said happily.

Rita jolts and quakes in shock. "What the..?!" said Rita.

All the other siblings stared at them. Lana clears her throat.

"Well, it's more of a forced relationship thing. Like, a dependency plan. She wants attention. I need someone to kiss. She wants someone to hit her. I hit her-everyone wins" Lana said.

"I even get the adorable collar, mommy!" Lola said proudly.

"She..really likes the collar.." Lana said dryly.

After they said that, Rita gets very silent. Everyone looked at one another until their mother fell forward and faceplants onto the ground, going limp. As they panic, Lori quickly tries to lift her mother before stopping to stare behind Leni. Leni turns to look at what Lori was looking at. Before long, they all turn in that direction to notice something truly embarrassing. Their neighbor, Mr. Grouse, was standing there watching with his mail in his hand. From the way he stood, he looked like he's been watching the madness unfold on the lawn since Leni got home to fight Lori. He just...stood there, clearly so shocked by what he heard and saw, his opinion of the matter might have just went full circle.

Lincoln sighed.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse, still lost for words, just nodded.

"Got anything you wanna say about this?" Lincoln asked.

Mr. Grouse shook his head.

Lincoln looked at his faint mother.

"Could you maybe call 911 for us?" asked Lincoln.

Mr. Grouse nods and quickly turns to walk into his house.

The siblings all stared at each other, all expect Lincoln. Lori sighs and turns to Lincoln.

"Lincy-" Lori started.

"I dunno what to do with you guys…" said Lincoln bluntly.

"W-What?" asked Lori.

"What do you mean, bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln groans.

"Lori, you just admitted to trying to rape me-" started Lincoln.

"FONDLE you" Lori tried to correct him.

"RAPE me.." Lincoln reinstated. "And that you thought about me while you were with Bobby-when the hell was THAT little story gonna get told?"

"Lincoln, it's not as bad as what Lynn did…" Lori stated.

"What? What could she have possibly have done that was worst than what you were going to do, Lori?" Lincoln said with a bold sarcasm.

Before Lori could answer, the faint sound of arguing is heard from up the street from the other side of the sidewalk. They turn their attention to see it was Lucy and Ronnie Anne yelling at one another. The two seem pretty upset for it seems they been at it a while. On side of the street, Lucy pushes Ronnie Anne.

"You're still lying to me.." said Lucy. "Why is it so hard for you to just tell the truth?"

Ronnie Anne grunts.

"This isn't easy for me either, Lucy! I can't explain everything I have to do! You wouldn't understand!" Ronnie Anne protested.

"I understand you don't take my feelings to account…" Lucy said coldly.

Ronnie Anne starts shouting in Spanish while Leni looks to the porch. Her eyes got wide.

"Uh...guys?" said Leni.

Everyone turned around to the porch and they all froze. Standing on the porch, staring Ronnie Anne down with blind fury, was Lynn.

"Holy…" Lori started.

"Shit…" finished Luna.

Lynn smiles wide and whistles loudly. Lucy gasp to realize Lynn was outside. Lucy studied the lawn of the house to see her siblings scattered, Leni and Lori looking a mess, the twins holding hands and her mother passed out on the ground. Before she can say anything, Lynn begins yelling.

"Hey, mamacita! You ready to lose a fight with me? I still have to finish ya from last time!" Lynn shouted.

"What is she…?" started Luan.

"Why is she saying that for?" Lincoln stated.

Lucy was actually kind of scared for Ronnie Anne's safety. Ronnie Anne just lights a cigarette and takes a drag. She exhales and begins yelling at Lynn.

"You wanna fight me? Come at me here!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Lynn laughs loudly. Ronnie Anne follows suit.

"What? Not drunk enough to take a swing, alchy?" shouted Ronnie Anne.

Lucy gave Ronnie Anne a frightened look. Lynn just stared daggers at her.

"Come on! Get over here and let's settle it once and for all, you DYKE!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Silence.

Lincoln groans.

"Well...everything else is bad...how much worse could this be?…" Lincoln thinks to himself.

As soon as the thought is over, Lynn hops off the porch and makes a angry dash across the yard. Lucy notices and hops in front of Ronnie Anne, in an attempt to shield her from her sister's warpath. Ronnie Anne was surprised...yet she smiled. Even after all the lying, shadiness and trickery, Lucy still wanted to be there for her. However, Ronnie knew this was the absolute. This is where it all goes down. So, Ronnie Annie grips Lucy's arm firmly and pushed her out of the way as Lynn gets near. Lucy falls the the ground out of harm's way as Ronnie Anne balls up her fist and takes a swing at Lynn as she got within range, to no avail.

Lynn shook off the punch and starts decking Ronnie Anne in the face until Ronnie Anne has to use a nearby mailbox to keep herself up. While Ronnie Anne was holding herself up, Lynn comes close and start elbowing Ronnie Anne as hard as she could on the back of her head until Ronnie lost her balance. She quickly lets go of the mailbox and manages to dig in her pocket. She pulls out a switchblade, Lynn quickly grabs a hold of it. She managed to wrestle it out of Ronnie Anne's hand, activate it, and without a second thought, stabs Ronnie Anne in the side.

Ronnie fumbles and falls into the street.

Lucy laid on the ground, quietly weeping while the rest of the family stood on the lawn in shock. Lynn actually stabbed her. Lincoln was horrified, but at the same time relieved. He knew, right then, at that time, no matter how much he loved his family...there was no saving them. Lynn was reached the point of no return and he knew it. All of them have, Leni being one of the only sane ones left. All he could do is shake his head.

Luna slowly reached into her pocket. Lincoln takes noticed of a something shiny and metal coming out of her pocket. He quickly walks up to Luna and taps her. She freaks out to see it was him. He just shook his head at her-signaling her. Luna knew this gun would be enough to stop Lynn, but knew she wasn't a killer. She knew she'd most likely miss. She just rested her hand in her pocket and looked down, not wanting to watch this fight anymore.

Back on the street, Lynn stands over the alive but bleeding Ronnie Anne. Lynn stood over her like a child processed. Hair was wild, dark bags under the eyes and drool on the side of her mouth as if she enjoyed the violence. Lynn kneel down and places the blade under Ronnie Anne's neck and stared her in the eye.

"So…" Lynn said in a cocky fashion. "Any last words?"

Ronnie Anne, slowly blacking out, looks to Lynn with a smile.

"Just a question…" she said with a chuckle.

"What's the question?" asked Lynn as she moves the blade closer to Ronnie's neck.

"Do you think you'd look good in handcuffs?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Silence. Lynn moves the blade away.

"Wait-what?" Lynn asked.

As Lynn comes to her senses, she hears...a noise. A faint beeping. As that happened, she turned white. She looked down at her leg to hear the beeping was coming from her and even noticed red blinking of her ankle monitor.

"As I recall…" Ronnie Anne starts. "You're not allowed to go pass your mailbox. But you're so stupid, you went further and got across the street...so, checkmate."

Lynn looked at how bad the situation was. Ronnie Anne was bleeding in the street, Lynn's hands were covered in her blood, and Lucy will most likely point the finger at her, along with all the other siblings she crossed. As she stares at her bloody palms, the sounds of sirens creep in and fill the street quickly. Police officers, walk on to the street and size up Lynn before she could do anything. In fear and switched into survival mode, Lynn throws the blade down and tries to run for the house, but gets tackled to the ground by a portly sized officer before she could even get back to her mailbox.

All the siblings watch in horror as another sibling is having handcuffs placed on her. The twins held one another. Leni starts to tear up while Luan tries to comfort her. Lori just looks down at the ground. Luna looked to her far right, not wanting to even give Lynn a final glance. Lincoln just stared at Lynn. His eyes locked with her as tears run down her face. Lincoln has had enough for today. He coldly turns from her and walks toward the house.

"L-Lincoln?!" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln has reached the bottom step.

"Lincoln, please! Just look at me!" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln reaches the top step on the porch.

"LINCOLN, PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME! I'M SORRY!" Lynn shirked with tears rolled off her face as the police begin to drag her away to a car.

Lincoln walks inside the house.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lincoln sighs and shuts the door, cutting the noise and the mess that was his family, out on the lawn.


	22. The Visit

Three months have passed since Lynn and Ronnie Anne was sentenced.

Ronnie Anne, due to the fight and the fact she had weapons, drugs, and a few other illegal products on her, was sentenced to a year and a half in juvenile detention in a facility further upstate. They never tried her for taunting Lynn to break her house arrest because, oddly enough, no one testify for her on that note. The judge didn't seem to have that much pity for Ronnie Anne after she made her last statement to him, the court, her family and Lincoln's family.

With a rather smug look for someone being put away, she simply said "I'm not proud of what I've done...but I ain't mad because I done it."

Not too long after that, she was carried away from the courtroom while Lynn was getting in for her sentence. Lynn had broke her original deal of house arrest. Not only that, but might have send herself down the river for assault with a deadly weapon now on her ticket. Lynn deep down knew her fate was sealed and she was most likely going to be sent away with Ronnie Anne upstate, however the judge had other plans. In almost a mirror situation, the judge for some reason had pity on Lynn and decided to give her a very familiar sentence to the Loud house: A year and a half at Manducare Canis Academy for Michigan Juveniles in spare of actual in-house time like Ronnie Anne. Though Lynn is spared, she'll have to go where Lincoln once went and survive.

Christmas time was long gone and spring was showing itself in the north slowly on this Saturday afternoon. Time was fifteen til noon and visiting hours have been up and available since 8 A.M. that morning and there was only one person who was getting a visitor today: Lynn. Lynn, taking away from her assigned weekend community service near the campus, walked a long classy hallway beside two large guards in an green and white striped prison like jumpsuit with the word "JUV'' in bold letters printed on her back. The girl seemed to had her ponytail missing, now leaving her hair to look like an alternative version of Luna's hairstyle.

The guards walks Lynn into a fairly large visitor's room. There were metal detectors by the doors, a frisk checkpoint, bullet proof glass and two extra guards in the room. Lynn looks around to see no one else was in this room, only to pass a look at the guard. The silent man points to the far door at the end of the room, hinting the visitor was on their way. Lynn sits in the table dead center of the room and waits quietly with only a slight sigh.

Lynn thinks back to the day she first got here.

She remembers beings transported to the very gates of this place in an armored van with two handcuff on her hands. She was sharing the van with two other girls. One was going for public intoxication and another was being sent for selling drugs in school. They were released from the van by guards in the back dock area and were greeted by the dean of the school. She walks them through the process no different from how a prisoner prepares for their stay in prison. Getting their information down, check their body for and troubling markings, frisking, assigning them a dorm room, and so on. Basically, preparing them for what will become their new life. Lynn remembered having to visit a sketchy barber in the lower floors of the main building to have her ponytail removed, seeing how all new entries had to undergo a probation period while attending this program or be released prematurely and moved to juvenile detention. Lynn wanted to weep then, having her whole identity taken away from her. Before she was shown to her dorm, they gave her a set of clothing she'll have to wear: one uniform, three t-shirts, three pair of white socks. One service jumper and one sec of generic black shoes for class and white slip on sneakers for labor. Lynn was shown to her nearly empty room. What she saw really struck the chord that linked her to this unfortunate reality.

The area was a harsh plain colored room with basic wood floors. The room had two simple beds, two basic desk, a window barred inside and outside, two lockers with two padlocks. The guard handed her and the girl who was there for drug dealing two weapon-free rubber toothbrushes, two things of toothpaste, and a few towels and bars of soap for the shower and a time sheet for everything from dinner to shower time to when it's lights out. The guard also made it clear the doors in this place where automatically locked with vault tumblers and works by timer and card key only while also explaining 24/7 cameras and patrol by the orderlies. Just as quickly as he explained, he locked Lynn and her roommate in their room and told them their roll call for this hall was at 6 A.M. in the morning.

Lynn often lays awake in her bed, often hearing the faint crying of other students from the thin walls of her dorm halls battling the sweet and unsettling calmness of the dixie whistle of the orderlies that patrol the halls. The stories she heard over her short time there. She heard all the girls lie about the people they shot, all of the cocaines and pot they sold, and money waiting from them once they get out. She thinks about all the girls talk about every mistake they made and how ashamed they were of themselves and all the damage they caused to their families. She thinks about all the girls who turned to Jesus during their time inside and how they've preached to her about seeking God while she has time. Nevertheless, she cries every night at any of these thoughts for the simple fact that she's even in here hurts her dearly but she knows she has no one to blame but herself. She knew she belonged here.

About ten minutes passed as she sat at the table as she thought about the past three months until a loud buzzing is heard. Lynn looks at the far end door to see who it was. She figured it was going to be her mother, but to her surprised, it wasn't. Walking into the room from that checkpoint was no one else but Lincoln. Lynn's eyes widen and her mouth dropped slightly. She never thought in a million years Lincoln would come visit her in here. Though she was happy to see him, her happiness faded when she saw him up close as he made his way over. Lincoln looked pretty bad. He had light dark rings under his eyes. He wore a pretty large hoodie with a beanie and his hair was overgrown-so much so, he managed to spawn bangs, giving his hair a medium shaggy look. Lynn was puzzled by his appearance, but tried not to pay it too much attention, seeing how their time was only limited to any hour max. Lincoln sits down across from her and smiled slowly. Lynn smiled and looked away.

"Hey" Lincoln said calmly.

"H-Hey…" Lynn answered with a hint of bashfulness.

Lincoln tries to get comfy in the steel chair.

"So, how ya holding up in here?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, fine.." said Lynn, clearly in a lie. "Everything is…."

Lincoln stares at Lynn, not buying the lie for a second.

"Not fine...this place is terrible…" admitted Lynn.

Lincoln sighs and draws with his finger by circling it above the surface of the table.

"Better than big girl jail though, isn't it?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn nodded.

"I'm...sorry about this-" Lincoln started.

"I'm going to stop you right there…" Lynn started. "Don't blame yourself for this-I got myself in this situation. I...I have to own up to my own mistakes. I realize I do have a problem…"

Lincoln stops playing with his finger and pays full attention to Lynn.

"Lincoln, I was...so deeply, in love with you. I..I'm sorry to say I'm still am. I know it's unhealthy and it was an obsession...but it felt..like you and me, even for a little while, were meant to…" Lynn started.

Lincoln waiting for her to finish only to be hit with this line.

"How's everyone at home?" she asked meekly.

Lincoln sucks air through his teeth and exhales.

"Well, Lori is head of the house for now...the shock we gave mom the day they took you in kinda mentally broken her so bad, they had to admit her to a mental hospital. I think she just couldn't handle that kind of knowledge about you guys. Lori got this new job at bank as a teller or rep or something and started making a lot of money, but her and Leni are still not on speaking terms. Mainly because of her new boyfriend…"

Lynn looked at Lincoln confused.

"Leni has a boyfriend?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah-Bobby" Lincoln answered.

Lynn gasped.

"Yeah-that was a whole thing" started Lincoln again. "So, they aren't taking and Lori has pretty much moved into mom and dad's room. Luna has been getting back into music and has stayed clean and Luan has been taking her meds and gone to therapy like she's suppose to…"

Lynn sighs.

"The court decided I need to be medicated, too..." Lynn said.

"Do you take them?" asked Lincoln, concerned.

Lynn nodded. "Please, resume. I wanna know…"

"Lucy, for some stupid reason, still writes and visits Ronnie Anne during her incarceration. I have this...weird feeling Ronnie Anne is using her to smuggle stuff for her up there…" Lincoln said coldly.

"What makes you say that..?" asked Lynn.

"Stuff has been missing around the house. Money, candy, a cellphone-even Luna's gun is missing…" Lincoln said.

Lynn stared at Lincoln in shock. The very idea that Lucy would go that fair to do right for Ronnie Anne is still baffling.

"She...must really care about Ronnie, huh?" asked Lynn with a sheepish laugh.

Lincoln's resumes without taking that statement into account

"The twins are...still doing their little connection thing. It's gotten to a bizarre place. I mean, a few nights ago Lana was yelling at Lola for burning a roast...I-I didn't even know Lola knew how to cook. There was screaming, stuff breaking, crying and then...what sounded like kissing noises. None of us were brave enough to open the door…"

Lynn was so lost to hear this. The fact things at the house seemed even more divided the before, even with Lincoln there, was troubling. She studies Lincoln's face a bit to see everything she feared. He was tired. He was stressed out. He was a broken young man. He was clearly depressed. However, he's still trying to push for a happy ending-trying his hardest to turn this lead block of a situation into gold, but gets more and more defeated with each attempt. Lynn had enough time inside to have a much clearer mind and decided to push the conversation forward before making her final judgement.

"What have you been doing to help everyone?" asked Lynn. "You know, with their problems and stuff?"

Lincoln sighs loudly, eyes looking as if they weighed a ton as he plays with his long hair.

"I've been...well, doing what I can. I been trying to get Leni and Lori to make up through a three way call on the phone since they don't want to see another, but it ends in an hour and a half argument usually. Luna had a moment of weakness and almost did drugs again until I stopped her. She has this issue...leaving the house all the time. She was in such a fit she...well, cut me with a blade by accident. Luan is doing fine but there was, uh….an incident.." Lincoln said before a pause.

Lynn sighs.

"What did she do, Linc?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln rubbed his face, frustrated he had to think about this again.

"I walked in on her during her...private time in the bathroom...and she said I had to stay and watch her finish or else she'd be like that all day…" he said in shame.

Lynn shook her head.

"I-I managed to get Lucy to stop cutting, but she won't stop visiting Ronnie like I asked…" Lincoln starts. "And I'm making the twins have…"marriage counseling" with me every Tuesday and Thursday. It's rather weird... but I think they're so stuck in these roles, they think it's a real marriage and that's something I can't get them to accept as untrue. So..yeah."

Lynn inhales and exhales softly and look her brother in the eyes.

"What does Lisa think about all of this?" she asked.

Lincoln chuckles dryly.

"If not every night, it's every other night. She'd come into my room when everyone is asleep and tell me to just give up. J-Just give up and run while I can. She keeps saying she has enough video proof to have me taken out of the house and all of this madness. S-She keeps saying I need to save myself and let them figure it out for themselves, but I can't just do that...I have to...at least try…"

Lynn looks down at the table, unable to look at her brother's painful expression. So determined but so sick and tired at the same time. She knew it was too much for him then and there. She knew there was no way he'll get that happy ending he wanted for himself or anyone else. Lynn knew that there was only a few more things she could say.

"I...think she's right…" Lynn said quietly.

Lincoln flashed his sister a lost look.

"W-Wha..?" asked a stunned Lincoln.

Lynn sighs.

"Lincoln, tell me the truth. How are you?" asked Lynn with a sniff.

Lincoln just stared at her.

"I...I...uh, well..you see…" he started.

"I know how you are really feeling…" said Lynn with tears forming. "You're hurting. You're overwhelmed. You're worn down. You know it. I know it. Lisa knows-Lincoln, you knew this was going to be a heavy load the moment you took it on. I mean, I know you're upset about what you did...what happened to Clyde...that wasn't your fault either-"

Lincoln smacks his hand on the table and inhales. He closes his eyes.

"Stop" he said. "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"He got too excited, Lincoln. He was in it too deep…" Lynn said.

"I tried to stop him-" Lincoln said with a quake in his voice.

"But you couldn't, Linc. He was too wild" Lynn replied.

"It...it was only going to be a quick get rich quick deal…" Lincoln said with tears forming.

"He was selling too much too fast; the police would have figured it out anyway, Lincoln…" Lynn stated.

"I wanted to quit-" he started.

"He thought you were going to snitch-" Lynn tried to counter with.

"But I wasn't-" Lincoln started.

"But he thought you were. Lincoln, he tried to get you before you could get him. It was self-defense. It was the drugs that-" Lynn said.

"I wanted to help him…" Lincoln said with tears falling.

"But you couldn't...he's gone, Lincoln...you did what you had to do. If not, you wouldn't be here…" Lynn finished.

"I...I made a mistake...I'm just...a hypocrite…" Lincoln stated.

"No, you're not. You learned from your mistake and you were trying to help us. We was doing much worse stuff than you were, Linc…" Lynn said somberly.

At the point, Lincoln finally gives in and starts weeping. He covers his head and lays his face on the table and cries as Lynn softly strokes his hair. The guard from the door wanted to make a move but is called to relax by one of the other guards, not finding this situation to be anything hostile.

"You couldn't save him because he was too far gone, so you thought you can save us…" Lynn said.

Lincoln nods and keeps his head rested on the table.

"Lincoln, the only person you can save is yourself. It's….it's too late for the rest of us. I know the only way we can ever get better is if we fix ourselves. You can't do it yourself. You're actually destroying yourself. I'm scared, Lincoln. I'm scared here. Everyday is very unstable but...if you keep staying in that house with all that toxic mentality, you'll go back to that dark place you were in and be just as sick as the rest of us. I can't sleep soundly at night as it is, but I'd just die if something happened to you. Just….give up...it's okay" Lynn said.

LIncoln sniffs and clears his face.

"Lynn, I just can't-" Lincoln started.

"We love you very much and we thank you for trying but...our problems are up to us to fix. If you really care for us, trust us to do the right thing. You tried to hold us up before and after you were sent away but now it's no longer your job. You have a chance to start new-don't fuck it up because you feel bad…" Lynn said.

"Lynn, please...I...I can fix this...I...I…" Lincoln said.

Lynn quickly leans in and kisses Lincoln on the cheek. The guards snapped his finger and gave Lynn a warning for it. Lincoln looks at Lynn with tears falling. Lynn looks at him and smiles.

"L-Lynn…" Lincoln said.

"If you love us, you'll let us go, Lincoln. Save yourself. The others will understand. Think about Lily. She's young and need guidance-strong, sweet and honest guidance. Think about her. Help her. Save her. Once time pass and you come to see us again, we'll...be better than we were before. I...promise…" Lynn said with tears falling as she tries to keep her smile.

Lincoln shakes his head slowly.

"I...I.." Lincoln said.

Lynn stands up from the table, still holding that bittersweet smile on her face.

"I love you, Lincoln Loud. More than you'll ever know. I love you enough to say save yourself...do it for you. Think about yourself for once…" Lynn said.

Before Lincoln could have his say on the matter, Lynn turns and walks away to enter the hall to go back to her service. One of the guards takes Lincoln from the table and walks him out of the room and into the lobby where Lincoln stood. He looks around the empty lobby, shook. He knew everything Lynn said and everything Lisa theorized was true. He was depressed. He was stressed. He was way over his head and he was doing it for redemption he didn't even need. He was tired of all the stress and the madness. He wanted out of it, deep down he knew this to be true. However, he let his guilt and his need to be a hero keep him from trying to run away. Now he knows, the only way to fix everything was to run away.

Then there was Lily. Lily was still very, very young and may never see or even know what her sisters are like right now and Lincoln dreads the very thought of her falling into the same template of woe his sisters were. He sighs and sniffs. He turns his head to see something familiar.

The phone. The same phone he used to try to talk to his family when he had to attend this place himself. He had pulled out some money and walked to the phone and tried to hand the cash to the guard. The guard lifts his hand and shook his head. Lincoln watched as the guard picks up the corded phone and handed it to Lincoln. With tears slowly rolling off his cheeks, Lincoln calls the house.

There's a ringing.

"H-Hello?"

"I-It's me-Lincoln…"

"N-No, no, no...I'm...I'm fine, Luna…"

"C-Can...you please p-put Lisa on the phone…?"

There's a pause.

"Yeah, Lisa. Hey...it's me…"

"I'm up here, visiting Lynn. I-It ended not too long ago…"

"Lisa?"

"You….you were right...I...I don't think I can do this anymore. It's..too much."

"Yeah...just send the files to dad-email them. I just don't think there's anything else I can do…"

"I-I know you think it's not my fault, but it is...in a way, it is…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I guess...I'll quietly start packing. D-Don't tell the girls yet. I don't think...their ready to hear this. N-Not yet…"

"We'll talk when I get home…"

"Thanks...and I'm sorry...I let them down…"

"Hey...has Luna been out of the house a lot?"

"I...just wanted to make sure.."

"I just had to make sure…"

Lincoln hangs up, with the sounds of Lisa's voice still talking on the line. He nods a simple thank you to the guard and walks outside the lobby. As the door shuts behind him, he falls to his knees and wept, knowing that this was it. There was no way around it. He couldn't doing anything to save his sisters. All he has left was blind faith-a shaky one, but one nevertheless. He knew this was the end of this chapter. It was game over.

"It's...going to be okay...it's going to be...okay...It's...going to b-be...okay…" he said to himself over and over.

"It's going to be okay…"


	23. Unholy Smokes (Final?)

A week has passed since Lincoln moved out. Seems Lisa's evidence that she sent to her father was more damning than she originally thought seeing how her father pulled up to the house hours after seeing the email the same day Lincoln went off to visit Lynn. Without saying much of anything to the girls, their dad helped Lincoln pack all his belongings, load them into the car, and took him home with him. Only to return to the house to get the rest of Lincoln's things out of his room. The girls begged him to let Lincoln stay, but it was obvious he was more concerned over his safety than hearing their cries of protest. He made it very clear that Lincoln won't return here in this house until the girls get their lives together and order is restored. Seeing how their mother was still gone, it was automatically up to Lori to take control. Their father hasn't returned or called since then.

Since Lincoln moved out, the girls slowly but surely dipped back into their habits. Leni was back to feeling hopeless. Luna got back on cocaine. Luan no longer wanted to take her meds. Lucy went back to cutting and disappearing at all hours of the day. The twins went back to their odd fantasy relationship. Lori, though trying to power through it, started back drinking again. However, she drank not because it was something to do, but because she wanted to drown something. Guilt.

It was a dark night as Lori sits idle on the foot of her mother's bed, looking sickly into a shatter wall mirror hanging sloppily on a warped nail on the closet door. She slowly blinks and starts to sway side to side, falling victim to the spell of Masso coconut rum without mixing. She stares at her shatter face with disgust and woe, thinking to herself if she looked at this mirror hard enough, her reflection was going to talk to her again. However, though she sipped and waited and sipped some more, she was all alone in the dank, cold room. She tucks her left arm to keep her slumping body propped up as her right arm slowly makes the Cuban rum in the 750ml bottle of 40 proof delight disappear. Before moving forward with this stare down, she stops and listens to the stillness.

Nothing. Not a peep. She darts her eyes slowly to the nightstand to the clock. It's five minutes until 1 AM. Lori figured everyone must be asleep in their beds at this time and didn't question it any further. She returns her attention to the mirror, giving herself an icy glare of judgment.

"What..?" said Lori to herself, slightly slurring. "Y-You too good to..t-to give me shit now? N-Now you don't have anything slick to say?"

Lori studies the mirror and inhales.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Okay! Oh, okay! So-so-so-so-sososos y-you're just gonna pretend you don't hear me, huh? M-make it look like I'm going crazy or something, right? L-Like I'm just talking to myself?"

No reply from the mirror. Lori starts to laugh wildly.

"You think..*hic*...you're soooo damn funny... don't ya, bitch? T-Think you could make make look crazy, huh? I-I-I fess up to wanting to ride my brother and now you feel the need to not show yourself? Y-You know, you must be an angel because you..y-you're never around when I need you most...you're like my damn parents-not here and unresponsive…"

No reply from the mirror. Lori takes the bottle and throws it full force at the mirror, cracking it all the way through and sending pieces of it everywhere in the wine soaked room. She looks down at the scattered pieces and sighs to herself. As she sits in the dim room only lit faintly by the stray moonbeams outside her window, a knocking is heard.

Lori groans.

"What?" Lori asks in a jaded manner.

"It's Lisa. I wish to gain entry" Lisa says, voice slightly muffled by the thick door.

"It's open…" said Lori, too stressed to care.

Lisa walks into the room and stares at all the disarray the living space was in. The various pill bottles and box wine containers, the covered up windows, clothes laid about everywhere-total hermit living conditions. Lisa, disappointed in her findings, walks to the foot of the bed next to Lori and looks at her.

"I heard you yelling to yourself in a hostile tone, so I decided to take it upon myself to see if you were in fair mental health" Lisa said as her eyes dart around the room. "From the looks of your environment, I can see that's a negative."

Lori's eyes water up.

"I'm just sad, Lisa...it's all my fault this happened.." Loi said defeated as black mascara starts running down her cheeks. "I ran him away and ruined his progress.."

Lisa rolls her eyes.

"Actually, if memory serves, it was a collective effort to drive Lincoln into a deep depression by not just you, but the rest of our siblings as well. If you're going to have a self-pity party, at least invite the rest of the members of the club to join you're moping at the punch bowl" said Lisa bluntly.

Lori looks at Lisa with hurt eyes.

"Cold much, Lisa?" said Lori, still crying.

"Today is your birthday; you can cry if you want to" Lisa snarked.

"But it's not my birthda-a-a-y!" whined Lori as she falls on to the bed and cries heavily into her pillow.

Lisa sighs heavily.

"That's what's wrong with you people-too many wild, untamed emotions. You all let all of your emotional selves turn into a bastardized amalgamation of unfiltered angst and look what you've all done to yourselves. You just earned a job as a banker-a mature line of work, yet you still act like a spoiled little snowflake, Lori…" Lisa said coldly.

Lori moves her face from her pillow.

"I wanna do better! S-Stop hurting my feelings! I'm already broken, Lisa! So, quit tearing me apart already!" shouted a emotionally wounded Lori as she covers her face under the pillow once more.

Lisa sighs and looks at her sister. The little genius pulls something out of her pocket-a black pocket Bible. She turns her sights to the book and without looking at her, ask Lori a question.

"Lori, are you religious?" asked Lisa.

Lori sniffles and stops crying for a second.

"W-Wha?" asked Lori.

"Well, are you religious, Lori? Ever read the bible?" Lisa asked calmly.

"Not really…" Lori answered.

"When did you stop attending church?" asked Lisa.

"I-I dunno..maybe thirteen. They stopped forcing me to go-what's does this have to do with anything?" asked Lori impatiently.

"Well, allow me to read a few...passages from the bible. Maybe it'll help you in this trying time..." said Lisa coldly.

Lori sighs, annoyed by such an out of character statement.

"Fine..fuck it.." Lori said in a huff.

Lisa clears her throat.

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children…"

Lori freezes for some reason and listen to the quote. Lisa walks closer to Lori, which cause Lori to get a tad uneasy as Lisa looks away from the book and into Lori's eyes.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord…" said Lisa in a more cold, accusatory tone.

"L-Lisa..? Are you sure that's a real verse-" started Lori.

Lisa quickly pulls out something behind her back-a gun. Lori snaps quickly into survival mode on the dime and pushes Lisa away and drunkenly bolts out the door and falls to the living room floor. Lisa regains her composure and sighs. She slowly walks out of the dark room to see her older sister crawl helplessly on the floor to the steps. Lisa slowly gives chase as Lori, barely able to stand properly, manages to get on her feet and dash up the steps. She quickly knocks loudly on Lucy's bedroom door to only have the door give way and open as she knocked. The door opens slowly to a sight that caused Lori's tears to return in full force.

The room was a mess. There were clear signs of a struggle. Lucy wasn't there.

Panicking to see a very fair Lisa slowly walking up the steps in a strange way to taunt her, Lori opens the twins bedroom door. Messy. There were holes in the wall. On the floor, eerily enough, was Lola's collar. Just sitting idly by. Lori checks Luna's and Luan's room. The same scene. She gasps and opened Leni's bedroom door. Same thing. All the rooms were a mess and everyone was gone. Lisa makes her way to the top step and looks at Lori with a disappointed look. She takes out the gun in the dark hallway and aim it at Lori.

"...When I lay my vengeance upon thee…" Lisa finished.

Lisa pulls and trigger and shoots Lori in the arm, causing Lori to fall back against the wall. Lori closes her eyes, thinking this was the end. However, she quickly open her eyes to see Lisa look at her with a very annoyed face. Lori was lost and looked to her arm. It wasn't a bullet, but a dart. A silver colored dart with a pink fluff at the end. Before Lori could state the obvious of what was going on, Lisa fires two more darts into Lori's arm. Before long, Lori started to go limp and falls to the ground. Lisa walks closer to Lori and looks down at her eyes as Lori lays nearly lifeless as a corpse.

"You all ruined everything. You ruined him. He tried to help you, despite what I said about you all, and this is how you repay him? Falling back into your childish ways? Did you all think you beyond consequences? You think I'm going to let what you all did to him slide? You thought wrong.." Lisa said in a hushed bitterness in her hissing.

Lori tries to open her mouth, but has the weird feeling like her mouth was glued shut and her jaw was wired closed. So, the words wouldn't come out.

"You won't be able to speak or move for a while, Lori. These tranquilizer darts will make sure you stay in your place and behave.." said Lisa with a hint of pride. "...Just like the rest of them…"

Lori's eyes began to get heavy as her vision of Lisa seem to get shaky, fuzzy and all colors flushed into gray scale as the dark stepping corners of awareness barely bloomed within her sights as she slowly falls victim to the voids of unconsciousness.

"You know how Lincoln failed to change all of you? His biggest mistake?" asked Lisa coldly to the fading Lori.

Lori softly blinks.

"He was kind enough to give you a choice to change. He wanted you to do it on your own. But I'm not him...I won't let you have that choice. You WILL change…" Lisa nearly growled.

Lori tries her hardest stay awake, but Lisa grabs her older sister tightly by the hair and drags her down the hall to the top step. She grabs Lori's midsection and slowly and safely drags Lori's limp body down the step and places her gently on the floor again before grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the basement door. Lisa slowly opens the door into the dark basement. She looks to the floor at Lori, who was looking dead at Lisa in fear, still trying to stay awake. Lisa looks at her with hollow eyes.

"You have no one to blame but yourselves. You will be punished. You will be reeducated. And since you feel so broken, Lori….I will fix you. If you want me to...or not…"

With that said, Lisa kicked Lori a few times to the top of the basement stairs and kick her limb body downward. Lori hits every steps as she helplessly tumbles down into the lone abyss and slamming her body hard onto the cold concrete floor below her. Lori's eyes were closed throughout most of the fall. She opens them to to see something that triggered her tears once more. Right next to her, visible by the thin beam of light from the open door atop the steps, was Leni. Unconscious. Lori cries and stares at her limp sister, thinking she was dead. Unable to turn away or even scream, Lori just hopelessly stare at her sister's body in pain as the door above slowly closes, leaving her down in the basement. With the rest of them.

Lisa walks and sits on the couch. She takes a notepad and a pen she hid within the couch cushions and open up the pad. She quickly writes down 'The Shepard Experiment'. She sits the notepad and pen on the coffee table and sighs.

"Only got a year and a half to do it...but I'm sure you'll love what will be waiting for you, Lincoln...let's hope this isn't prodigal. Let's hope this isn't a waste.." Lisa said with a stone expression.

Lisa sits in the dark living room, void of light even from the outside. The doors within the house were all open except one. The house was silent. The change was coming. The prophet is desired.

Nothing will ever be okay. Never again.


End file.
